


Magician's Waltz

by Saitaina



Series: Dance [3]
Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Psychology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-10-12
Updated: 2006-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 83,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Saitaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when you think you know a person, they go and change on you. A Kaito Kid centric piece, examining the fine dance it is to be a phantom thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic

_"The pain we feel When someone leaves our life is in direct proportion to the joy they bring while a part of our life for a few moments. In my life you made me feel as if I truly meant something to someone"_

-Jarvan  


"There he is," Nakamori yelled, pointing to the spotlighted thief on the building across the street.

The crowd cheered at the same moment, spotting the same scene. Reporters and police officers alike dashed across, all intent on capturing the magician, whither on camera or in cuffs.

Saguru slowed, eyes trained on the thief, studying the sight intently. He stopped, just as Nakamori passed him, and the boy reached out to grab the Inspector's arm. "That's not Kid."

What are you talking about? Of course it's kid." The Inspector said, trying to shake the teen detective off of his arm.

"No, it's most certainly not. Not even a magician would stand still as a bird pecks at him." Nakamori looked up in confusion, then saw what the boy meant.

A pigeon was pecking at "Kid's" arm.

As Nakamori slapped his forehead in frustration, there was a loud popping sound and the Not Kid started to deflate. The spotlight on him died just as another lit up behind the pair. They turned, staring up at yet another phantom thief, wondering if this Kid was yet another trick.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" the new Kid yelled to the cheering crowd. The thief smirked, drinking in the screams from below. Nothing was better then hearing your name cheered by hundreds...except maybe holding a shining gem after a successful run.

The metallic whoosh of his hang glider was barley audible over the speaker in his clothing, but everyone could see the results quite clearly. As Nakamori yelled for Kid's capture, the thief stood on the edge of the roof and jumped off, closing his eyes to savor the rush of the wind past his flesh. One day, he was going to try this nude.

He caught the currents blowing between the buildings easily, aiming his body for the building to the right, eyes locked on the window that shielded his target, licking his lips in anticipation of what lay behind it.

Saguru started, freezing as he heard what sounded like firecrackers tap dancing. Several police officers drew their guns, looking around for the source of the sound frantically, worried about the crowd. Parts of the building next to Kid fell apart and the thief detoured to avoid the falling concrete.

There was another short blast of gunfire and screams of horror rose from the crowd in a wave as Kid jerked. He suddenly spun sidewards, slamming into the damaged building before falling, wings crumpled, onto the balcony below.

There was a stunned silence as people waited, holding their breath, for the man to move. Chatter and yells slowly rose in volume as there was no movement from the shadowy figure, save for the wind rustling his torn glider and cape.

"Get an ambulance!" Nakamori and Saguru both yelled, running for the building. The officers took the stairs two at a time as they rushed for the injured thief. Saguru quickened his pace, managing three stairs in a leap, out distancing his elder who waved him on.

The teen burst into the floor with the balcony and saw, across the dim display room, the white clothes of Kaitou Kid...but no body inside them.

He threw open the glass doors and stared at the clothing before raising his radio, hand shaking at the blood staining the ground. "Sir, we have Kid's clothing...I'm not sure if he's dead or just naked."

"What!"

"Well, there's blood sir, but no kid, just the glider and that damn suit."

Saguru stooped, picking up a glinting piece of metal, holding the chain of what would have been Kid's monocle, turning it in his hands, watching the clover spin. He then picked up the blood stained tie, swallowing hard against the sudden wave of nausea. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned, raising his gun, staring at Nakamori. Recognizing the Inspector he offered the tie before looking back at the crowd, wondering what had happened to the thief.

-

It had been a week. A week with no word, no sign, no notes...no Kid.

It had been a week with no Kaito.

Which really, wouldn't be THAT unusual, Kid often went for stretches without word, unable or too...busy to find a target or orchestrate his tricks in a weeks span. And Kaito COULD have been sick. So it wasn't alarming.

Except to those who had to see the blood covered balcony every time they closed their eyes.

A hand rested on Saguru's shoulder and he started, too lost in his thoughts to notice Nakamori behind him. He HAD to stop doing that.

"You need to let it go," the older man said, giving the boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Saguru shook his head, staring out at the city spread out below him, his eyes locked on a small, glittering building in the distance. "I can't." the word was breathed out, barley there. "I can't let it go, I can't let HIM go."

"If you waste your time, consumed by Kid, you're going to become a worthless thing." the Inspector said, grabbing a coffee cup from the tray next to him, placing it in Saguru's hand, forcing the boy's hand around it to hold.

"How did you feel, eight years ago, when Kid disappeared? How did you feel, those long, empty days?"

Nakamori sighed, staring out at the city as well, though his eyes saw nothing, remembering those days. "Empty. As if nothing was worth it. It was all routine." He shook his head. "There are three things in this life you never get over, never recover from. The betrayal of a friend. The death of a lover. And the loss of a rival."

"Then how do you expect me to?" he asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the building and it's hidden balcony, watching the twinkling of the lights as they came to life.

"You need to find something worth moving forward for. Something to replace what is missing, to focus on. For me, it was Aoko. For you..."

"Nothing." he whispered and turned away from the window, setting the coffee down on a desk and grabbing his coat, disappearing from the Task Force office.

"There is always something, even if it's the same as what is gone." the Inspector said to himself.


	2. Action and Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance in four steps, change roles and move off again.

We cannot live for ourselves alone. Our lives are connected by a thousand invisible threads, and along these sympathetic fibers, our actions run as causes and return to us as results. --Herman Melville

_When I was younger I drempt the silly dreams any child dreams of. I drempt of faeries and wizards, of magicians who pulled more then a rabbit out of their hat._

_But as time passed the dreams of fairy creatures and the nightmares that haunt you from under your bed faded away, replaced with logic and fact, dreams of fingerprints and DNA matching. Legends and myth have no place in a logical mind._

_But...he stayed._

_I was seven when I dreamed of the Mad Hatter. Tall, dark, insane perfection. He invited me to a tea party on the moon. It went well, as far as dream tea parties with insane fictional characters do. I remember laughter...and I remember tears, as I said good-bye, the dawn approaching._

_I never forgot that dream, and I never forgot that smile, as he bestowed a kiss softer then an angel's wing to my cheek._

_So why can't I see that smile any more? Why has it vanished in a veil of red and the screams of hundreds?_

_Why can't I see my Mad Hatter any more?_

Saguru was jarred from his musings by a tapping at his window. Standing, the young detective stretched his arms over his head, working the knot from his back as he moved over to the window and unlatched it, opening it enough to allow in his hawk, watching as Watson settled herself on his chair.

He had had the bird for years, trained her, cared for her, and he KNEW her. Every position, every move, every slight tilt meant something to him.

She had failed.

She had not found her prey and Kid was still missing. Another dead end.

Sighing, he reached into the fridge that contained her 'rewards', heating it up to a nice body temperature before giving it to her, petting her lightly on her head before returning to his work. He stared, unseeing at the multitudes of newsprint, the hastily scribbled notes and fact sheets, the xeroxed bits of evidence.

None of it was leading him anywhere and he was getting to the point of just wanting to fall down and simply cry, wondering if everything was truly gone.

His Mad Hatter was truly gone and dead.

-

It was hard, being the wife to one of the most wanted men in the world. That fact had always amused her in the dark nights, waiting for him to come home. Her husband, a showman, an actor, thief king...was wanted more then murders and rapists.

Maybe it had to do with the fact he tended to tweak the noses of the kind officers who chased him.

But as hard as the role of wife was, it was a hundred times harder, a million times more terrifying, to be the mother.

Her _BABY_ was the one lying on the cold, stained futon, shivering in spite of the heat in the air. The doctors had long since come and gone for the day, shaking their heads. The news had not been what she wanted, but what she was expecting.

_The shock and head trauma was too much for him. He was damned lucky to have stayed as awake as he did to get down. Now that the initial trauma has passed, it's jut a waiting game._

She knelt next to her son, adjusting the blankets around him, baring his shoulder so she could check on the bandages. No fresh blood, that was always good. They had re-opened the barley stitched wound moving him and she was worried about infection. This basement wasn't the most sterile of locations.

_Coma's don't usually last longer then two or four weeks, but IF he'll wake up is a question. He could regain full consciousness, or he could remain in a vegetative state, we just don't know. And even if he regains consciousness, we don't know what will happen after. Very few people awake without any complications._

She unwound the bandage over the shoulder, setting it just so before wrapping it again, making sure there was pressure on the wound but not enough to form a tourniquet and cut off blood supply. That done, she brushed Kaito's bangs from in front of his face, sighing softly as her fingers caressed the gauze around his head, the bald patch. He was going to hate that when he woke up.

_Make sure to keep watch on the machines, check them every twenty minutes, more if you have the alarms silent. I would really prefer a nurse be stationed her but I understand the...unique circumstances that guard against it. Call me, any time, if there's a change. Call for an ambulance if you have to. I'd rather have his life safe then his reputation._

Placing a gentle kiss on her son's temple she carefully laid down, a feat in itself with the sensors, iv's, and cords. Settled, she pulled her son closer, holding him as she allowed her eyes to close. It had been years since Kaito had been seven, a decade in fact, but he felt the same in her arms, curled up beside him as he did so long ago when she waited for his father to come home.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you, Kaito." she whispered, a tear sliding down her face, falling onto Kaito's cheek.

-

Aoko stared out at the night sky from the roof she was sitting on, counting the stars and making a wish on each one. There was a bang from the house and she shook her head as her father cursed, a pot going flying out the kitchen window. Her father wasn't the best cook in town.

Returning her gaze to the stars she closed her eyes, picturing them in her head, a sea of diamonds on midnight blue velvet. "Star light, star bright, stars I see tonight, wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I wish he'd come home." she said before opening her eyes, ignoring the tears as she watched the stars above her twinkle on and off with their merry little beat, eyes tracking the satellites moving in orbit. She was seventeen, old enough to no longer believe in the magic of the stars, but young enough to wish it was real.

"I miss him," she whispered to the stars, falling back to lay on the flat of the roof, nothing in sight but those stars. "I miss him so much. Why did he disappear? Where is he? Why hasn't he come home...or called..."

The stars held no answers to her questions, but patiently listened as the girl poured out her heart, twinkling away.

"I need him...give him back."

-

There was a knock at the door and she raised her head, sleep muffling her eyes as she looked at Jii as he moved closer, checking the monitors around Kaito's body. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"Quite alright, ma'am. I've been here checking since you came down and fell asleep. Caring for the young master is no hardship."

She smiled as she carefully untangled herself from her son and wires, sliding off the futon. "You can go home now, if you wish. I'm quite awake."

Jii smiled, giving a final check after switching the IV bags. "I've got a few good hours left in me, if you wish to go shopping or simply relax."

"What this family would have done without you I have no idea. You're a true lifesaver."

"All in a days work. My life would be quite a bit more dull without the masters."

"Too true, Jii, too true." she said and headed for the door, gathering the bedding that needed to be washed.

Jii followed her, pausing as the woman stopped and turned, looking back through the door at her son. He reached out, placing a hand on her arm and felt the tremble as his friend struggled to keep from breaking apart.

"I want him to wake up, Jii. I want him to open those eyes and give me some wisecrack that will do nothing more then make me want to hit him with a pillow." she whispered, voice breaking.

"I know, ma'am. I want the same. But the doctors said we have to wait...and pray. And that's what we'll do. And hopefully, he'll wake up someday."

"Someday," she whispered, wiping her teary eyes. "Someday is very hard to face." She turned headed through the 'work' room, towards the paining of her husband, her own poker mask forming on her face as she stepped through it, ready to face the day.

Jii shut the door behind him, following the woman, too far away to hear the small alarm going off.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the police and thief prepare for a Kid heist, we learn how long healing can be, an that some problems are just beginning.

_Healing is a matter of time, but it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity._ _-Hippocrates_

He stretched his leg above his head, one arm around his thigh, the other holding the arch of his foot as he gently pulled it, wincing as the unused muscles whispered a protest, so long dormant that they had forgotten hot to properly stretch and flex.

He closed his eyes against the pain, pulling more, pushing his body to remember what it had to. Holding the post for the proper count he slowly lowered his leg and pushed it forward, stretching the muscle in a new manner, relaxing it from it's previous pose.

He hooked his heel on the chair before him before bending down, the muscle again renewing protest the closer he got to the floor. He gave a sigh as he rested his face against his knee, wanting to cry. A month and he was so far from where he had been. His splits weren't' deep enough, his bends a far cry from the graceful arches. His kicks, spins and flips were all off, memories gone.

Raising from his bend he dropped his foot slowly to the floor, both thighs humming from the strain he had put on them. He raised his arms over his head, pushing, feeling his muscles tighten and extend. He fell back, hands reaching eagerly for the floor. Legs kicked, hovering for a moment before falling after the hands. He did it again, increasing the pace, feeling his arms tremble as they tried to hold his weight.

On the third flip, the strain broke and he crumpled, hitting the side of his face, twisting his arm as he crashed to the floor. He laid there, tears of frustration slipping down his cheeks. It felt as if all the years, all the work...was for nothing.

A single month had stole it all away.

Slowly, carefully he pushed himself back up, stretching his arms, working the sore muscles gently, before falling back again, kicking up, body falling a well formed yet forgotten pattern. He closed his eyes, forcing his body to move, to remember.

As he sat on the floor, winded, sore, rotating his wrist to work out the painful bruise from yet another fall, he stared at the doorway across from him. Behind it held secrets. His fathers, his. It was their workroom, the room from which they performed their 'night jobs'. He hadn't been in that room in a month, too busy healing, too busy trying to get used to the fact he was alive...and not the same Kaito who had left to awnser a stupid challenge from a stupid little man who thought he could best the Kaitou KID.

For the past month he had laid in bed and tried to awnser just WHY he did this. Not the search for Pandora...but all of it. The games, the chase, the challenge answers. Why did he do anything that had nothing to do with avenging his father?

He had no answers. It was as if the part of him that knew that, that could easily reply to all of his questions was gone, locked away. Kid used to be so close and now...he couldn't feel him any more. And what was worse, were the moments of amnesia. Kaito could clearly remember walking into the kitchen yesterday morning, but couldn't remember anything before ending up on his futon that evening, clutching the broken monocle that was still sealed in an evidence bag, the broken, bloody glass glinting at him as he tried to figure out how he got a hold of it.

-

Saguru stared at the photocopy in front of him, sitting at his newly acquired desk in the Task Force offices. It had been a long fight but finally, FINALLY he had been accepted as a member (abet young and off/on member) of the Task Force. He was technically an unpaid consultant, but he got a desk and a name plate and a freaking vote so he was happy.

He also got the evidence, or at least copies there of. And the new heist note was something to be spread far and wide. Nakamori had been damn near SKIPPING as he handed the copies out, pleased as punch is rival was alive and kicking. Well...alive and taunting.

For a month they have practically given up. Saguru had already made plans to return home to London at the end of the month, plans he now had to cancel as he scanned the note, eagerly absorbing every word, every line of the fresh caricature .

Kid was alive.

Kaito was alive.

He couldn't believe it, even with the thief's cartoon gaze staring up at him.

He also couldn't figure out the fucking note!

He got the day alright, and the time was pretty damn obvious (the witching hour being three am of course), but the rest of it was a jumbled mess that made him want to bang his head against his desk. He had no idea what the 'Blue Eye', the 'French Fleece' or even "the Walsh Dog Collar". He assumed they all referred to the same gem but couldn't find a tie between the three titles. And no gem went by any of those names in the first place.

It was all so bloody confusing. One day he was going to strangle Kid for these stupid notes. They had become the pain of his existence. Well, them and a certain teenage magician who lived to annoy the hell out of him.

He sighed and sipped his cooling tea, still staring at the note, trying to make sense of the names, pausing only to make a note or check something on his laptop...or just to bang his head against the desk, hoping the pain would give him inspiration, or just knock him unconscious.

Nakamori seemed to be in the same position, though he was alternating banging his head with beer and cursing, neither of which was helping the situation. He had the Research Department running every check they could find on large gems with the three titles given but so far even the egg heads were coming up empty.

They didn't even have a location yet, since that was generally revealed when they figured out which gem was being taken. It made the older man long for the days of straight forward notes and easy set up. None of this running around or flash shows that the heists have become.

-

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, studying the details of his face and body. The scars were still an angry red, twinging with pain every so often, the head wound worse then the bullet wound, but he wondered if that was more his aversion to the bald spot left from the suturing then actual pain.

Shaking these thoughts off he reached out for his pants, pulling them on, but leaving them unbuttoned as he grabbed the blue silk dress shirt. He started to slide it on, wincing as he moved his shoulder, the wound there twinging. He paused to look at his shoulder, making sure the sutures held before buttoning the shirt one handed, watching his reflection in the mirror.

Tucking in his shirt he zipped and buttoned his pants, pulling his belt from the rack next to the mirror and threading it through the loops, shifting his hips as he tried to get the pants to fit comfortably. He slid the belt through the buckle, trying to find the right hole while looking at the reverse reflection. Finishing off the buckle he placed it perfectly centered before grabbing the red silk tie left out for him, pushing up his collar to slide the tie under it, mentally going over the song his father taught him when he learned to first tie the tie, humming softly.

Once the tie was straightened and centered he folded down his collar before grabbing his jacket and sliding it on, wincing again as he pulled on the shoulder a second time. Buttoning the jacket, he knelt, opening a small drawer under the tall mirror. Glinting up at him were a row of monocles and a silver pocket watch.

Selecting a monocle he stood, closing the drawer before sliding the monocle onto his face.

Deep purple eyes stared back at him, shadowed and secretive, giving a glimpse to the mind that always tried to stay five steps ahead of the police and annoying teen detectives. He gave a soft, half smirk before grabbing his hang glider harness, rebuilt during his coma by, to his shock, his rather talented mother.

Glider in place, he attached the cape, fixing the shoulder knobs so they rested comfortably before grabbing his top hat, flipping it onto his head. All that was left were the shoes upstairs.

He left the work room, pushing roughly against the painting so that it would swing open and allow him exit.

It was almost show time.


	4. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The performers are on stage and the show has started, but the masks are starting to become more real.

" _Live has no rehearsals, only performances." -Unknown_

It only takes a single instant for your wold to change. For everything you knew to vanish, and for the unknown to replace it. For someone predisposed to insanity via trauma, genetics or just plain desire, that instant can last forever.

-

The wig was hot, the tights binding. The sheer amount of LAYERS was stifling, even in the cooling fall evening. He resisted the urge to scratch his head as he stood behind the introductory speaker, shifting only slightly as the tights bound at his thighs again, trying to cut off circulation under the short...things the costume required him to wear.

Turning his head, he blew a curl from his face, glancing at his 'wife' who looked equally hot and miserable under her wig and layers of dress and under garments. Giving her a small smile he offered her his hand, giving the small palm in his a gentle squeeze as he shifted, holding her hand as they continued listening to the speech.

Sadly this speaker was only the first of a long, long list of forgin and local dignitaries. Three countries worth in fact.

They were in for a miserable adventure.

-

Sita was the wife of Rama, the Seventh Avatara of Vishnu. Her life story was passed down for centuries, preached to each girl growling up in India as the values to possess and strive for in life, no matter how harsh or demanding.

The statues built to her honor were ones of great beauty, honoring not only the physical beauty of the woman, but her spiritual beauty and strength.

In one of these beautiful statues, a shimmering blue eye watches over those seeking her guidance, the other long since lost to time.

-

He groaned, stretching his arms over his head as he listened to the sink faucet run. "If I hear one more dignitary open his mouth I'm going to belt him." he muttered, grabbing the bottle of water on the sink and taking a long, much needed drink.

"Really Louis, such behavior from a King." the woman next to him said, smiling as she turned off the faucet and wiped her hands before pulling her glove back on.

Her 'husband' smiled and took her hand, giving it a kiss. "You can't deny they would deserve it, Marie." he said before raising their arms, forcing the woman to turn so that her back was to him. Picking up the necklace laying on the small shelf in their private resting area, he slid his arm around her neck, opening the ends of the necklace before sliding it across her throat, humming as he secured the latches, adjusting the gold and diamond layers so that the large blue stone in the center rested just perfectly above the curve of her cleavage.

"Another day, another brilliant performance." he said, kissing her ear before grabbing his cape, sliding it over his shoulders. Offering her his arm and lead her from the room and out to join the assembled, taking their seats again as the museum guards and curators started setting up the display for the next portion of the ceremony.

-

The Order of the Golden Fleece was an order of chivalry, containing 51 knights in the height of it's popularity. It was started as a celebration of a royal marriage and lasted even unto this day, with the last recorded awarding to a member in Japan being the current Emperor, Akihito.

In 1749, one of the most prominent members of the order, was King Louis XV of France, who wore his sheep shaped pendant proudly, along with a rare blue diamond.

-

Saguru watched the building of the display with intense scrutiny, studying not only each face and person associated with the construction, but the construction itself, making sure nothing went amiss. Handcuffed to his wrist was a small black briefcase, his hand clenched around the handle so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

He had been called out of school that morning for a very intriguing and honorable job. He was to escort the...special guest of today's ceremony from Narita International Airport to the ceremony site, and then to the vault where it would be kept until the more permanent display cases were completed.

He was leaving nothing to chance or circumstance. He would die before something happened to the case and it's contents. It wasn't just his reputation and honor at stake, but those of his country, and several others.

National treasures were not to just disappear.

-

In 1812, a 45.52 carat blue diamond came to light in the possession of one Daniel Eliason of London. No records exist to point to how the gentleman acquired such a fine specimen, and the exchange of hands after his possession are also missing, until 1824 where it was discovered again in the gem collection of one Henry Phillip Hope.

-

"Ladies and Gentleman!" the speaker said and Saguru attempted not to wince, finding he had a distaste of that phrase, English or not. He moved forward at his cue, raising the case and laying it on the glass podium, nearly blinded by the flashbulbs going off.

This was the first time he had ever had his picture taken for something that had absolutely nothing to do with him. He turned his wrist as two guards came over, one holding his wrist, the other unlocking the cuff.

Lowering his wrist to his side, trying to ignore the tingling of his blood returning to normal circulation, he stepped back a step, watching as the guards inspected the case before bowing to him. He returned to his place and fished a set of keys from his shirt pocket, unlocking the case and opening it fully. He slid the key away again before reaching into the case and raising the inner shelf, lifting the small pedestal. He then grabbed the glass cover next to his podium and placed it over the pedestal, snapping the lid of the briefcase backwards so the reverse hinges locked and the lid was completely out of the way.

"The Smithsonian Institution is proud to present to you, the Hope Diamond!"

There were cheers as the brilliant blue diamond was displayed for all assembled, flashbulbs going off in orgasmic joy at the sight they were capturing for nations to see. Saguru, if asked, would admit the stone was a beautiful piece. He wasn't a gem expert or enthusiast by any means, but after spending so much time working theft, and having a mother fond of the sparky minerals, he could appreciate the beauty that they offered.

And the Hope Diamond was nothing if not beautiful...and shiny...very shiny. He shifted his position so that the reflected sunbeams and flash reflections wouldn't blind him, still keeping a wary eye on everyone and thing around him as he guarded the diamond, backed up by two forces of security.

He wondered if it was this nerve wracking guarding the royal family.

-

The Hope Diamond, once part of a much larger gem known as the French Blue, is reportedly responsible for many tragedies, from bankruptcy, to rape and murder. Some of the most notable names in history have fallen under is dramatic spell, from French Queen Marie Antoinette, to American Mining Heiress Evalyn Walsh McLean. (the later easily disproved as the socialite died of pneumonia at the ripe old age of 60).

Through it's long, strange journey from the supposed eye of an Indian statue to the crowning glory of an American museum's gem collection, it has passed through hands of the greatest and the worst in society, it has been blamed for the worst atrocities men can inflict upon each other...it has been worn by a Great Dane as it's dog collar.

And the legend and myth surrounding the gem have become the things that books are written about and children whisper to each other in the dead of night.

It has only been stolen once in it's recorded history.

-

Saguru was tired. The ceremony had lasted long into the night, until the Hope Diamond itself was twinkling tiredly in the flood lights. But finally, at three am the speeches were done, the crowd had gone home, and he was free to head to the vault to store the Diamond and wash his hands of it's care.

He yawned, shuffling slightly as he walked down the dark hallway between the front doors and the limo that was waiting for him. The vault was a non nondescript building two blocks away, assumed by most to be an office complex for a group of accountants.

His guards were still at the front doors, the museum emptied before the ceremony started. The only people allowed inside were the official dignitaries, the museum personal, himself, his guards and the costumed actors that were hired to represent prominent era's in the stone's history.

But this deep in the Museum there was no one, everyone else restricted to the front offices and rooms of the museum. He stretched his arms, wincing at the pain in his bound wrist, giving it a rotation as he lifted the briefcase with his other hand.

A shadow fell across the floor and he frowned, releasing the briefcase to draw his gun, pulling the slide back to load a bullet. The weapon had been a birthday gift from his father, and he was remorseful to actually use such a beautiful piece in the course of duty, but it served him far better then his late model revolver. More bullets for one thing.

He raised the weapon, his cuffed hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small ladies make up compact. He flipped the latch with his thumbnail and used his teeth to adjust the hinge so that the compact was in a V before using it to peer around the corner ahead of him. His eyebrows drew together as he spotted the King Louis actor, wondering at the actor's intentions.

"You're not supposed to be back here." he called. The actor turned and stared at the mirror, the gaze reflecting back to Saguru via the mirror. "What is your business?" the detective quired, not moving around the corner just yet, still unsure of the intentions of the intruder.

He was in a rough spot. No guard, the Hope Diamond strapped to his wrist, and a gun that he didn't want to fire into some guy who wondered back here for innocent reasons (or even not so innocent, he just didn't like shooting people).

The decision of what do to however, was taken out of his hands as the man moved, faster then Saguru would have thought for an overweight, middle aged man. The actor turned the corner and was in front of the teen before the gun was even halfway lowered.

Saguru's finger tightened on the trigger just as cuffed wrist was grabbed. A shoulder met his mid section and the blond was airborne, cursing as his wrist twisted in the man's grasp, a sharp crack punctuation the air, followed by Saguru's body slamming into the marble tiled floor.

Dizzy, vision swimming with fog Saguru tried to push himself up, crumbling as his broken wrist gave out beneath his weight. There was a metallic click and Saguru's eyes widened, staring up at the gun pointed at his forehead.

The far wider then normal barrel was a distinctively familiar object.

"I will cut off your wrist if I have to," the actor said, his voice blank, neither heat nor cold colouring his words. The pair remained frozen, the words hovering before the actor knelt, jerking the wrist that was holding Saguru up, causing the teen to hit the floor, his jaw landing first, blood filling his mouth from his sliced tounge.

Flipping the boy over with rather relative ease, the actor switched wrists and studied the shiny silver handcuff bound to Saguru. The teen, not wishing to give up his charge so easily kicked out with his legs. There was a stumble, his wrist dropped as the would be thief jumped, back flipping away from the limb attempting to knock him down.

Saguru scooted backwards as fast as he could with an injured hand, eyes scanning wildly about before resting on his gun, part way across the room. He aimed his scooting in that direction, listening to the sounds of the thief standing.

"That wasn't very nice, Hakuba-kun." the thief said and reached into his many clothing layers, pulling out what appeared to be a can of spray paint.

"It wasn't supposed to be, Kid-san." Saguru growled, finally collapsing onto the floor, reaching desperately for his gun. His fingers slid over the cool metal and he struggled to grab a hold of it, just as it was kicked away from him. Saguru growled again and looked up, just in time to get a face full of bright pink sleeping glass.

The teen detective coughed for a moment before collapsing, eyes closed in sleep. Kid shook his head and straddled the teen's waist, finding it a better position to work from as he laid the broken wrist across Saguru's chest, pulling his lock pick set from his wig, working on the cuff that bound his prey to the teen.

"Really, Hakuba. You keep walking into these messes. First your own gas and now mine. One would think you would grow an immunity to it considering how many times I've doused you." he said conversationally as he worked the lock.

He took his eyes off the cuff to study Saguru's sleeping face before returning his attention to the tricky lock. It finally snapped open and Kid smiled, licking his lips as he lifted the case. He leaned in and placed a big kiss against Saguru's cheek. "Someone as pretty as you should not put themselves in a situation where they could get hurt, Saguru-chan." he whispered, licking Saguru's ear before standing. He fished around in his costume before pulling out a marker.

Kneeling again, he pushed Saguru's tie out of the way, opening the teen's shirt to bare his neck and upper chest, then, with painstaking effort, drew a small image of himself, holding a mini replica of the Hope Diamond.

He stood again, and set the briefcase on a display case of shrunken heads before pulling off his wig, cape, and the other various costuming layers purloined from the true King Louis actor. Each layer that came off revealed another layer that remained, until the teen was dressed in a simple white suit (and white tights, but they didn't' show).

He pulled a small hair dryer shaped object from the pile of clothing and studied the cealing above him before pressing the trigger. A grappling hook shot out, wrapping around one of the cealing support beams above the fourth floor. He grabbed the briefcase, then flipped a switch and pressed the trigger again, swallowing the scream that tried to come out as his body was suddenly jerked into air, almost smashing into the walls from the momentum and swinging motion as he flew diagonally.

Grabbing the fourth floor walkway railing, he halted his flight and retrieved the hook, tucking it on his belt before grabbing the hang glider harness and heading through the rooms to the waiting balcony.

-

Kaito groaned as his eyes opened and he sat up, yawning, staring around the basement bedroom in confusion. He didn't remember laying down, he didn't even remember coming downstairs. He remembered...

He remembered sitting down to his computer to catch up on some of the school work he had missed while he had been...away and then...nothing.

Nothing to explain why he was downstairs, in the secret room, in the hidden bedroom, nothing to explain why he was sore...

He was really, really starting to hate these black outs. At least he had the sense to lie down before it happened. Standing he headed through the bedroom and then the work room, smiling at his father's picture, gently brushing his fingers over the painting before pushing it open and stepping through, just as the living room phone rang.

"I've got it!" he called, pushing the painting shut and grabbing the handset. "Hello!" he said cheerily in English, heading through the kitchen, grabbing a pear on his way and kissing his mother's cheek, who swatted at him playfully.

"Kaito?! Oh thank the gods you're there! There's been an accident! Hakuba and dad are at the Emergency room!"

Kaito's mouth dropped open, almost losing the bite of pear he had taken. "Aoko? What happened? Is your father all right?" Kaito said, his mind waking up and revving up, trying to review all the possible injuries that could have happened to the two detectives. Sure the pair weren't his two favorite people at times, the whole out for his blood and monocle thing putting a damper on their relationships, but they WERE friends of sorts, and he didn't want to think of them in some of the situations their jobs could put them in.

That he sometimes put them in.

"Dad's fine, he's babysitting Hakuba." Aoko said, calming down as she talked with her childhood friend. Kaito's voice could always sooth her at her most frazzled, just as it could enrage her in the same moment. Right now, she was glad it was soothing.

"What happened to Hakuba?" Kaito asked, his tone quite clearly saying the blond deserved it, even through they both knew that wasn't really what Kaito thought. But the rivalry was familiar and comforting in a time when their friend could be seriously injured.

"I don't know, I just know he got injured in the heist! No one will tell me ANYTHING and it's absolutely ridiculous! Last time the Kid pulled one of his stunts he was SHOT and now they tell me Hakuba's injured and they won't tell me how and I'm worried it might be bad and..."

Kaito's mind shut out Aoko's rambling, trying to connect invisible puzzle pieces with edges that refused to match up. Heist? WHAT heist? And what was this about Kid? He was Kid, Kid wasn't doing anything but currently eating a pear.

"Aoko...AOKO!"

"Huh? Oh, what?" she said, pausing in her rant, startled by the interruption.

"WHAT heist are you talking about? Haven't you seen the news or read the paper? Kaitou Kid sent out a notice a week ago. Everyone was so...HAPPY, if you can believe that, that he was going to steal something! Well, I guess they were happy he was alive, you know how they are. Anyway it was a really weird note and no one could figure it out, well, okay they had the time about, but no idea WHAT was being stolen so they couldn't figure out when and then..."

Kaito tried to listen, but honestly his mind was a group of screaming alarms right now, trying to figure out how a heist had been performed without his knowledge or permission. He would blame Jii, except for he KNEW the man wasn't even in the city at the time. Jii had gone to Hiroshima to pick up a new order of pink gas, this time scented with mango's, a specialty that one could ONLY get in that city, from a certain vendor. The elderly man was then going to swing by Kyoto and pick up a few bolts of silk from a long time acquaintance, who provided the material for all of his capes.

So who was running around using his name?!

"Aoko, what was targeted?" he asked, mind flipping over to the section of his brain that filed away information on jewels and their histories, wondering if it was something that would help or harm his reputation. His eyes cast idly around the living room as he thought of all the targets he had been thinking of before the accident, hoping it wasn't one of his top five.

"The Hope Diamond." The girl said, at the same time Kaito's eyes rested on the Buddha statue on their alter in the den.

Where the blue diamond in question rested happily, the white diamond chain wrapped around the Buddha's neck. The statue looked quite happy to be sporting a new addition, pleased with the cursed jewel necklace.

"I...I'll head over to the hospital, give me a few minutes." Kaito choked out and hung up just as Aoko had taken a breath to reply, eyes widening, almost to a terrified extreme as he stared at the stolen necklace. "MOM!" he screamed, turning and running for the kitchen, eager for answers.

-

The noises of the busy hospital were starting to irritate Saguru, causing his eye to twitch with each beep, each shrill laugh of the nurses. The forensics team had already come and gone, removing his dignity as they combed his hair into envelopes, removed his clothing for the trace labs to examine, and photographed his neck and wrists.

His gun was taken as well, not that it would help much, the chambered bullet had been removed for safety, but never fired, and as far as he knew, Kid hadn't touched it.

Once the evidence was removed for testing he was allowed to be treated, the deep blue cast around his hand and forearm a painful reminder that things had gone very, very wrong.

Nakamori was outside the room, ignoring the non smoking signs, puffing away as he fielded calls from the press and brass alike, covering Saguru as best he could. But the teen knew things were bad. He had been entrusted with the care of a national treasure and now it was gone, somewhere in Japan in the hands of a white clad thief. This was NOT going to reflect good on him, his fellow officers, or his country.

And he feared the reaction when the news hit England. He wouldn't get a job guarding a dog park, let alone that nice Inspector's job with Scotland Yard he had once dreamed of.

The teen sighed heavily, laying back in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to block out the emotions that just wanted him to break down and cry. He lifted his cast hand, staring at it, trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

But it just DIDN'T make sense. If it hadn't been for all the evidence, he would have suspected an impostor. The whole fight was off, not only Kid's reactions but the injury, the threats...there was no hint of the playful, bouncing magician he knew inside the clothing of the thief. Nor were their hints of the performance minded, playful thief himself.

Just a blank slate.

It was as if...and Saguru felt like an idiot for even thinking it, as if everything that had once made Kid...Kid was locked away, missing. And the thief hadn't yet found things to replace those missing things. Everyone's personality is after all, defined by experience. The sum total of what we live through, creates who we are.

If you take away those things, you are left with an empty drawing board that needs to be filled back in again. Likes, desires, hatreds, friendships, all need to be formed and connected before the board fills in.

But people just didn't LOSE themselves. Even amnesiacs have their personalities, they just lack the memories that made up that personalities.

Something tickled at the back of Saguru's brain and he frowned, trying to connect the dots with that tickle, the connection weak and slippery as the tickle was not revealing itself into thought. He was distracted from this, however, when the door opened.

Raising his eyes, his eyebrow followed as he stared at the nervous magician in the doorway. "Do what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, watching Kaito warily, tucking his injured arm closer to his chest. He KNEW Kaito was Kid. He knew it just as well as he knew Watson or his parents. He just lacked the evidence to prove it.

So Kaito walking into his hospital room, so soon after being injured by the teens alter ego, was a bit nerve wracking.

"What, I can't come by and visit my favorite bumbling British detective?" Kaito asked with a grin, closing the door behind him, almost bouncing across the room as he set something on Saguru's head.

Saguru, proud not to flinch as the teen moved closer to him rolled his eyes up, trying to see what was on his head before reaching up and removing the object, looking at it. A bear...dressed as Sherlock Holmes.

Cute.

He gave Kaito a look, ignoring the boy's smile growing as he ticked the bear next to him in bed. "So what are you really hear for, Kuroba? You don't usually visit me."

"You don't usually end up in the hospital," Kaito countered, pulling up the visitor's chair, staring at Saguru before sighing. "So what happened?"

"You should know, seeing as how you where there," Saguru said, allowing a bit of his anger and frustration peek through.

"Ah, but I wasn't." Kaito said, not even bothering to correct Saguru's allusions to him being Kid. Either way, he HADN'T been there. "I was at home, resting comfortably. Ask my mother."

"You are your mother's only son, she'd easily lie for you." Saguru bit out before holding out his casted arm. "This, was the handiwork of 'Kid', who decided my wrist had gotten in his way and deserved to be twisted as an abnormal angle until it broke."

Kaito's eyes widened and he winced in sympathetic pain, having his own run in with injured wrists recently. In fact, he had to wear a wrist brace starting yesterday after straining his wrist doing a back flip...well, that was the official story. It wounded better then saying he twisted it while trying to catch himself after falling down the stairs.

"Then it couldn't have been Kid!" Kaito said happily. "Remember, no one gets hurt, that's his deal. Well except him, obviously, but he wouldn't have hurt you just for a gem."

"Hmm." Saguru said after a moment. "Normally, I would agree with you, as rare as that situation is, except that it WAS him. The smell, the feel, the reactions, everything was the same. It was the same Kid I've been studying for two years now. The same Kid I've been chasing."

Kaito shook his head as Saguru spoke. It COULDN'T have been the same Kid! He was the same Kid! And he did NOT break Saguru's wrist!

Saguru watched Kaito shake his head in fevered denial and leaned closer to the boy, though keeping his wrists far away. "Do you know something, Kaito, something that would make you so eager to deny my words? Some bit of information I wouldn't know that would prove, without a doubt, Kaitou Kid did not injure a consultant attached to the Kaitou Kid Task Force, a crime considering I was acting as a law enforcement officer at the time?" he asked, almost puring the words, quite sure he had a nice little trap for Kaito.

If he wanted the charge of assaulting an officer off Kid's record, Kaito would have to admit to being the man behind the monocle, and face the punishment as he was arrested. He would then of course have to provide an alibi for his whereabout, but he was sure Kaito would manage that.

If Kaito DIDN'T confess...a very, very serious charge was added to the long line of Kid's record.

It was a very nice catch twenty two and Saguru was rather proud of his handiwork. Either way, Kid would pay, if he was caught now or caught later, and the bit of pain was worth it if Kid was convicted for a crime that would get him REAL time, not just grand thefts.

"I...I've gotta go!" Kaito said, making a show of checking his watch and standing. "You need your rest, I'll send another present with Aoko when she brings dinner for you and her father." he said, trying to regain his infamous poker face. He hadn't needed it in so long and now, as things were going to hell, it seemed to refuse to snap into place.

He fled the hospital room, though covered his fleeing by walking casually, mind a whirl, though the main question of 'what the fuck is going on?!' swirled about repeatedly.


	5. Life's a Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid faces Saguru for the first time since the heist, and things don't QUITE go as planned for the blond.

_None of us are virgins, life has screwed us all –Unknown_

The pale blue curtains ruffled in the breeze, curling around themselves before falling flat. A gloved hand pushed them aside, two dress shoe clad feet gently hitting the floor. Kid glanced around the room before turning and replacing the screen, closing the window.

He moved near silently across the tiled hospital room, towards the figure curled in the bed, clutching a shadow of a teddy bear close to him. Kid smiled softly, sadly, as he reached out, gently brushing a lock of tea coloured hair from a pale cheek.

"The moonlight suits you," he whispered before bending, placing the softest of kisses on Saguru's cheek. He sighed and moved back, pulling a chair close to the bed before falling into the chair, staring at the figure on the bed in front of him. He studied the figure in the bed, his arm resting on his knee, chin on his hand.

"What have I done?" he asked the figure softly, not expecting an awnser. He went silent again, just listening to Saguru breath, each soft breath a re-assurance that things weren't as bad as they could have been...nearly had been.

"Would it help if I apologized? Would that fix everything?" He gave a bitter laugh and his face slid down, resting in the palm of his hand, shoulders shaking. It took several minutes to compose himself, a long, trembling breath that caught in his throat the only sound for a while.

Kid stood, sniffing, fighting against the emotions inside him before crossing to the foot of the bed. He lifted the medical chart, eyes rapidly moving across the pages, eager to see just what was wrong with his rival. To see what he had done.

The broken wrist was easy to figure out, but some of the other notes surprised him. He returned the clipboard to the hook on the bed and stared at the boy in the moonlight, a tear sliding down his cheek. "I AM sorry," he whispered. "I...I would give anything to make you whole again."

"You can start with the damn diamond." Saguru said and raised an eyebrow as Kid jumped. The blond groaned and wiggled himself into a sitting position, trying not to use his casted arm. Glaring at the intruder, he sifted around until he was comfortable, sitting Sherlock in his lap, the bear being used as an ineffective shield against the white clad thief. "Why are you here, Kid?"

The thief shrugged, returning to his seat next to the bed, crossing his legs one over the other in a manner that made Saguru squirm uncomfortably. "Visiting." he said simply, resting his chin in his hand again.

"I thought you did that already," Saguru pointed out and glared harder, wishing the thief would burst into flames when he laughed.

"You DO need to get over this ideal that you know who I am, Hakuba-kun. I can promise you that I am in no way related to your cute little magician." Kid said, giving Saguru a smile that just grew the harder the detective glared.

Saguru glared a moment more before his eyes suddenly widened and a hand clamped to his mouth. His body made a jerking motion and Kid was suddenly standing, a pale peach bucket in his hand. He set the bucket in front of Saguru just in time for the teen to vomit, wincing at the smell.

Kid frowned at his glove, wrinkling his nose before sliding it off, making sure not to touch anything not on his person as he slid the soiled glove into one pocket, pulling a fresh glove from the other. A silver ring on his hand glinted and Saguru took note of it as he retched again.

Kid slid on the fresh glove before heading into the room's bathroom. He ran a few paper towels under the faucet before wringing them out, returning to Saguru's side and placing the damp towels on the back of the teen's neck.

Saguru gave a glare instead of thanks, making the motions of vomiting again, whimpering as nothing came out. A few more dry heaves later and he fell back on the bed, giving another weak whimper. "I want my mum," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against the rolling in his stomach.

Kid gave a sympathetic smile, taking the bucket into the bathroom. He returned, spraying a pocket sized air freshener around before tossing the empty canister into the can. He stared down at Saguru for a moment, reaching out to brush the blond's sweaty bangs back. "Look at me," he said softly.

Saguru ignored him, keeping his eyes squeezed shut, trying not to whimper again, already kicking himself for allowing even the slightest weakness to show. His eyes shot open however as Kid's hand tightened and he glared up at the thief, only to be blinded by a pen light.

Kid made a humming noise as he shined the light in the blond's eyes, moving it slowly across Saguru's field of vision. He tisked and clicked the light off, returning it to his inner breast pocket. He then placed his hand over Saguru's eyes, forcing them closed. Resting his hand there for a moment, he pinched Saguru's nose as he moved his hand, causing the detective to growl.

"Your right pupil is far too large." he said, sitting on the edge of the bed now that the detective was awake.

"Your fault," Saguru said, keeping his eyes closed, finding the darkness better after having that damn light shone in them.

"That it is." Kid said, not bothering to argue the truth. He had flipped Saguru into the marble floor, and even if he hadn't intended the boy to smack his head around, fact remained, he had and there was nothing that could be done about it.

Well, except the teen recovering of course.

"Still nauseous?"

"Every time I hear your voice."

"Be nice," Kid scolded and flicked Saguru's nose for being rude.

The pair went silent, simply sitting there, unsure what to do now. The silence was broken after a few minutes by a beeping in the dresser next to Saguru's bed. Kid jumped slightly and Saguru's eyes opened, both glancing at the dresser. Saguru moved to sit up but was stopped with a gloved hand to his chest. Kid leaned over and opened the drawer, pulling out a small travel alarm clock. He fiddled with it for a moment, the beeping finally shutting off. Returning the alarm clock to the drawer, he looked questioningly at the teen.

"I need to be woke up every hour," Saguru explained. "It's set five minutes before so I'll be awake before the demonic women in white come in."

"Ah," Kid said, as if he understood completely. And considering what had happened to him a month ago, he just might have. The pair went silent again, the silence uncomfortable with all the things between them.

Kid however, wasn't quite content with the silence and suddenly leaned over, his lips pressed against Saguru's. He had done it to provoke a response in the other man, a teasing gesture that unfortunately provoked an entirely different reaction in himself. He found himself leaning in more, gently caressing Saguru's jaw, sliding down towards his neck, as his lips moved over the immobile ones beneath his own.

He pulled away shortly, blinking, staring at the clear blue eyes in front of him. "You need a breath mint." he whispered, pulling back.

Saguru stared, unblinking at the thief, frozen in shock. His emotions tumbled through him, ranging from confusion, to lust, to a red hot anger that simmered under the surface of everything else. He had no idea what Kid's game was, but he was highly unwilling to be an active participant.

He already had a broken wrist, he wasn't going to sacrifice anything else to the white demon.

"Get off me," he finally growled, settling on anger. He made a movement with his foot and Kid was suddenly on the floor, a metallic sound as the thief caught himself with his hands. Saguru leaned over the bed, wondering what the sound was (and hoping it was the monocle). Unfortunately the only thing he saw was Kid, cradling one of his wrists, twisting something under the jacket that Saguru couldn't' see.

Kid stood, pushing himself up with the arm he hadn't been cradling. He glanced at the door as the sound of footsteps approached before giving Saguru a low bow. "I do believe this is my cue to leave, monsieur detective." he said with a grin. "I shall check up on you again, and bring you a better gift."

He crossed over to the window as the steps grew closer and closer. Saguru struggled out of the bed, intent on going after the thief now that there was someone to back him up if things went wrong. As Kid was removing the screen, Saguru made it off the bed, grabbing his IV stand as he followed, the foot steps punctuating their movements.

The screen was off and Kid slipped out of it, onto the roof of the floor below them. He gave Saguru a wave before taking off at a run and throwing himself into the air. Saguru made it to the window just as the hang glider snapped out and caught the wind, saving the thief from a three story drop.

Saguru watched the white figure soar away, ignoring the nurse coming into the room behind him.

"Hakuba-kun! Get into bed this instant!" The nurse snapped, pulling the IV stand away from Saguru, forcing the blond to move with it unless he wanted the IV ripped out of his arm. He laid down on the bed, getting settled and allowing the nurse to fuss with his IV and blankets. He touched his fingers to his lips, a blush staining his cheeks as he remembered just what had occurred during the thief's visit.

He had just been kissed...by Kaitou Kid...

"You really shouldn't wear such a necklace to bed, Hakuba-kun." the nurse said as she finished tucking Saguru in so tightly he could barely move. "You shouldn't even have it at the hospital. No idea how you suck it in."

Saguru looked confusedly down at himself, mouth dropping open as he stared at the blue diamond resting against his chest. "That little shit!" he yelled, ignoring the nurse's look.


	6. Alone Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid pays another visit to the hospital and Saguru receives a heist notice.

_To be alone is to be different, to be different is to be alone.  
-Suzanne Gordon_

Saguru stepped closer to the milky white mirror, watching the black figure sliding round and round on the shining surface. Metal blades cut into the ice as he stepped onto it, eyes never leaving Kaito, drinking in each movement the boy made.

Kaito's movements were slow, graceful. He pushed his leg back into an arabesque, sliding easily around the rink as his right foot moved forward, wrapping around his left to touch the ice, body spinning gracefully before leaning forward as his left leg moved back into a second arabesque.

Saguru moved slowly forward, barley pushing, simply gliding, turning his feet to follow Kaito as the boy started picking up speed, skating a backwards U around Saguru before suddenly taking to the air, a black raven spinning.

The detective watched, turning along with the other boy, counting the rotations or 'axles'. Three. A triple.

Kaito landed and white flared out behind him. In between one blink and the next, Kaito was gone and Kid was standing there, sliding towards the detective, taking Saguru's hand as he passed, pulling him along.

"You can't ice skate," Saguru breathed and pulled on the hand around his.

Kid smiled, turning smoothly, falling back as Saguru pulled. He wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, skating easily backwards, feet falling in rhythm to his partner's. "I know,"

Saguru wrapped an arm around Kid's waist, staring down into those violet eyes, pushing his partner across the ice, their movements both slow and quick, alternating as needed. Each turn, each spin sent the world around them into a blur, colouring the air as he continued his staring contest.

"Why do you do this to me?" Saguru asked, turning them to the left, opposite the direction they had been moving, using their speed to adjust to the abrupt change of direction.

Kid closed his eyes to block out the nausea surfacing from the constant changing background. "Do what, Tantei-san?" he asked softly, opening his eyes again and instead of the background, focusing on Saguru's nose.

"Confuse me." Saguru said before leaning Kid backwards. The thief's leg moved upwards, still following Saguru's, which was now in an arabesque. He would have awnsered, except his lips were suddenly stilled, Saguru's sliding over them easily.

-

Saguru awoke with a gasp, un-casted hand clutching at the hospital sheets. He raised the trembling hand to his lips, pressing it against them, before wincing, pressing the hand to his head, over his right eye. Squeezing his eyes shut he raised his knees and rested his head against them, wanting to cry from each stab of pain in his head.

His casted hand reached out blindly, knocking several things over his bedside table before finally managing to get the top drawer open. He fished around before pulling out a small bottle, opening it with his teeth. His head moved away from his legs as he tilted it back, liquid splashing into his mouth and down his throat.

He grimaced at the taste, gagging slightly before pulling the now half empty bottle away from his lips, setting it aside, coughing. There was nothing in the world that could rid you of the taste of liquefied acetylsalicylic acid.

"You know, an overdose of aspirin can cause highly nasty side effects," a voice said from the window and Saguru flipped off the speaker without looking up from his knees, whimpering at another flash of pain.

Kid hopped down from his seat and moved across the room. He took Saguru's pillows and tossed them aside before sliding behind the teen, reaching gloved hands up and gently removing the hand clamped to the temple.

Using the tips of his fingers he started massaging in slow, even circles, watching as Saguru's shoulder's relaxed from the tense state, drooping slightly. The pair were silent, simply existing as Kid worked out the pained blood vessels, promoting blood to flow through them.

"You.." Saguru started before quieting for a minute. "Kaito Kid, are under arrest, as dictated...ooo, right there.." he muttered, more to his left knee then Kid.

Kid smiled from behind him and continued rubbing the sore point. As Saguru's breathing evened out he slid his hands back, one falling on Saguru's barley clothed hip, the other brushing through the detective's bangs. "Better?" he asked, breath ghosting over Saguru's neck, causing goose flesh to raise up.

Saguru nodded sleepily, his eyes closed, almost ready to fall back asleep. He opened them however, as his head was turned and lifted up. Warm lips pressed against his and his eyes fluttered shut again. He shouldn't' have been doing this. He shouldn't have been enjoying this.

But should and shouldn't didn't really have a place in a teenage brain when it was flooded with hormones and instead he opened his mouth, a groan sliding out as a tounge slipped in. He raised his left hand before stilling it, the heavy weight of his cast reminding him that it wasn't exactly a good idea to move it near someone's head.

Switching hands, he reached up and removed Kid's top hat, tossing it aside before burring his fingers into the thick, wild strands that had always taunted him, massaging Kid's scalp. The action drew a groan from the thief and teeth bit lightly tounge on his tounge before the thief's own moved to run over the organ, caressing it.

The hand on Saguru's hip slid down his thigh, before pushing up the night shirt he was wearing, sliding over bare skin, drawing moans from the detective's throat. The feel of the gloves sliding over his naked skin had been imagined before, but nothing compared to the reality of the sensation.

As they kissed, tounges entwining, exploring, the gloved hand slid higher, not bothering to tease or investigate, a single goal in mind. A chuckle spilled into Saguru's mouth as the thief discovered Saguru's under garments, or rather lack of, sliding across his pelvis to grasp the teen, slowly stroking.

Saguru pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, his first thought to stop Kid, his second, and the one he followed, to simply give in. He was a detective, a man of law and order, but underneath that he was a seventeen year old boy, with all the hormones, wants and desires there in. And for too long he had suppressed those desires, locked them down under a cold, hard shell.

They were finally spilling forth, brought to life in small gasps and soft moans.

Kid quieted him as best he could, while still drawing them south with the movements of his hand. The thief was panting softly, watching Saguru's face hungrily as the detective whimpered, hand tightening on Kid's thigh. It was starting to drive the thief crazy.

He slowed his hand, before stilling it completely. Saguru whimpered, cloudy eyes raising up to Kid, silently begging. Kid kissed Saguru deeply, pushing him back against the bed as his small form moved over the larger teen, tounge thrusting into Saguru's mouth as their bodies pressed tightly together.

Kid released Saguru's lips and moved slowly down his body, touching every bit he could as he slid down until he was at the foot of the bed, staring up at Saguru who watched. Sheet pushed aside, Kid leaned forward, licking his lips before surrounding Saguru, causing the teen to fall completely back with a gasp.

As Kid's head bobbed, mouth following well practiced movements designed to completely destroy Saguru's brain, he idly watched the results, a smile quirking the corners of his lips as he thought of the situation, and wondered how Saguru would react to it when he was fully functioning on all levels again.

After all, it wasn't every night one was sucked off by an internationally wanted criminal.

-

Kaito opened his eyes and groaned, wanting to curl back up and fall asleep again instead of facing the day before him. He grimaced and sat up, yawning. As his mouth closed again his nose wrinkled and he stuck his tounge out, going cross eyed as his stared down at his nose, trying to look at it.

His mouth tasted disgustingly salty.

Sliding out of bed, he stretched, making his way to the bathroom, kicking the door shut as he heard his mother stir in her room. After taking care of the necessary morning activities, he grabbed his sparkly pink toothbrush and set about ridding himself of the horrid taste in his mouth, humming absently as he brushed everything from his molars to his tounge.

He opened the door and headed back to his room, still brushing, grabbing his clothes for the day, setting them on the bed. He grabbed a bottle of water and took a mouthful, swishing it around before spitting out his window, tossing his toothbrush into the bottle and shaking it before stripping down.

He frowned at the red marks on his chest and shoulders, wondering what had scratched him before shrugging and dressing. The doorbell rang as he finished buttoning his pants. He headed downstairs, trying to get his shirt over his head.

He opened the door, blind from the shirt (his head was trying to go through the arm hole), and moved aside to let the Aoko shapped person in, head finally finding the right hole and sliding through the t-shirt.

Aoko was staring at him and he blinked. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Who scratched you?" she asked, pointing to the marks visible.

Kaito moved to the hall mirror and stared at his reflection, realizing the scratches resembled fingernail marks. "No idea..." he said and frowned more, tilting his head and staring at the hickey on his neck. He quickly clamped his hand to it, making it look like he was rubbing his neck.

"Be right back." he mumbled, waving Aoko towards the kitchen in a silent offer of a drink before dashing upstairs. He grabbed his make up kid and started putting foundation on his neck, highly confused and disturbed.

When he went to sleep, his neck had been markless.

-

"Hakuba-kun!" Aoko called happily as she all but bounced into the detective's room. The teen was being released today and the girl had come to pick him up, along with Kaito, since his father was busy with a case.

Saguru smiled at Aoko, giving her his best bow, attempting to finish buttoning his shirt at the same time. "Aoko-chan, thank you for coming."

"Thank you for asking." she replied with a grin before moving to finish his packing while the teen finished dressing.

Kaito saluted the blond detective, curious by the pale pink blush now staining Saguru's cheeks when the teen looked at him. Interesting that.

"Ah, Hakuba-kun, dad wanted me to tell you that he got a report back on that necklace."

"And?" he asked, turning away from Kaito, mind returning to business.

"It's a fake." she said, stilling her movements, looking at the detective.

"WHAT?!"

"It's not the Hope Diamond...Kid gave you a fake. The real diamond is still missing."

Saguru sat down heavily on the bed, staring at the girl, confused and angry. Where was the diamond...and why had Kid not returned it yet?

Kaito frowned at this bit of news, toying with the deerstalker cap on Sherlock's' head. The imposter had stolen the Hope Diamond and now had not returned it, smearing his name in the mud. He was starting to get pissed off about this whole mess. He wanted to know who was using his name so he could teach them the ramifications of such an action.

"When I get my hands on that...that...THEIF, I'm going to rip him apart." Hakuba said heatedly, ignoring the looks from the two with him.

-

_There is a place she guards, she feels she's all alone inside.  
One day she lost her soul, now this place she calls her home._

_She stands above the mass, and watches with no head attached.  
A snake is wrapped around her feet, a slab of rock is now her bed._

_It's quiet, there's a haunting from the high wind, although no one likes it, they're dying, trying to get in Offer her a flower and place it just right, one by one there are ten to touch, to touch them left to right_

_Watch out, she says, Watch out, I'm watching out for you, I know, I said, I know._

_Don't you know she wants you to survive, careful what you go and do tonight.  
There's darkness behind every door, are you willing, are you willing to follow me blind?_

_Every moment that you might steal, the lonely places can reveal, the only way to win at this little game now, is to know your enemy and to trust who you can._

_There's evil, there's madness behind those baby blues, he's pulling all the strings, he knows just what to do. There's no place to worry and no place to hide, watch out, or you might be taking your last, paddy ride_

_I know, I say, I know, I'm on my way to you (Tantei-san)._

Saguru stared at the note pinned to his bedroom door with a knife, the grinning drawing at the bottom teasing him. Aoko gasped behind him and Kaito growled, causing his best friend to look at him with raised eyebrows.


	7. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another heist, another adventure...and a REALLY pissed off chibi detective.

_I don't want to be made pacified or made comfortable. I like stuff that gets your adrenaline going. -Kathryn Bigelow_

"I want to fuck a blond Brit Bish detective, I want to fuck a blond Brit Bish detective," Kid sung to himself as he watched the cup of microwavable ramen spinning slowly round and round in the microwave. He absently scratched the back of his neck, more used to his current disguise then most, but still uncomfortable in it.

He was used to messy locks of hair brushing his collar, or the taste of hairspray when a strand of hair accidentally fell across his lips. Not neatly gelled back hair and perfectly done up uniforms. Kudo Shinichi was far too neat to be healthy for a teenage boy.

"I want to fu...hi mom!" he changed his chant quickly, straightening as Kaito's mother came into the kitchen.. The woman smiled, as if every day she had lunch with a well dressed, well groomed, neat and trim teenager...who wasn't her son.

Then again, she had once had dinner with Abraham Lincoln and cleaned the house with Emperor Akihito. It was just one more oddity she treasured in her life as wife and mother of the Kaito Kid(s). "Hello, Kaito. I washed your suit, it's hanging in your room, please polish your shoes before...tonight. She kissed his cheek before moving to get an apple from the bowl. "What do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked, getting a large knife from the wooden block on the counter.

Kid watched her, a bit wary, but when she didn't do anything with the large knife she acquired but slice fruit, he went back to watching his lunch spin around in the lit box before him, humming under his breath. Kaito's mother was nice enough for an older woman, and she helped him out a great deal so he couldn't' be too annoyed by her presence around him. Even if she did make him itchy.

But, most people made Kid itchy. Every warm body was another chance of betrayal, of pain, of discovery, of capture. Kid REALLY didn't like people. Except two, Kaito (whom he couldn't help but be fond of), and Aoko who kept him on his toes. The rest were tolerated at varying levels of how dangerous they were to him, or in Hakuba Saguru's case, how much Kid wanted to possess them.

"Dark chocolate chip Belgian waffles?" he tried, turning as the microwave dinged. He grabbed his ramen, cursing softly in French as the thin Styrofoam let the heat burn his fingers. He dodged the swipe at his head, grabbing a set of disposable chopsticks before running for the front door, bouncing merrily as he slid his feet into black dress shoes.

"Be home for dinner!" Kaito's mother called and he waved over his shoulder in reply before stepping out into the bright sunlight, enjoying the feeling of the heat on his face.

\--

"What the hell does it MEAN?!" Nakamori yelled and threw the fifteenth photocopied page across the room, watching as the paper ball bounced off his assistant's head and landed in the garbage. The assistant didn't comment, simply handing the task force leader another copy and returning to pursuing the lines on his own.

"Could it be..." Several heads turned towards the young officer who spoke up and he blushed, ducking back behind his paper, clearing his throat. "Well, I was just thinking, maybe it's a concert venue, or another theater...some place where the stage is elevated?"

Nakamori rubbed his chin, examining the lines before checking a search engine of all gems being displayed public ally or privately owned in Japan before shaking his head. "Nothing is scheduled for tonight..."

"It's a graveyard." a voice said from the doorway and the task force, almost as one, turned to stare at the blond leaning against the open door. There were cheers as their injured comrade rejoined them, and Saguru bowed before pulling out his own copy of the heist note from his pocket. He would rather be looking at the original, but he had barley gotten a glance at it before forensics had whisked it off.

"'She stands above the crowd and watches with n head attached. A snake is wrapped around her feet, a slab of rock is now her bed,'" he quoted, eyes scanning for the next line of interest. "'Although no one likes it, they're dying, trying to get in.'"

He lowered the page, glancing at the task force members. "A graveyard, or at least graveyard statuary. The she in the letter is a statue over a grave, or tomb, popular in older graveyards. The fact the statue is old is evident in the fact her head is missing. Often statues are not created headless."

"And what of the rest of it?" Nakamori asked, chewing on the end of his pipe, studying Saguru.

Saguru returned to studying the letter before speaking. "Offer her a flower and place it just right, one by one there are ten to touch, touch them left to right.' Obviously her feet, the 'ten' are the toes. I'm thinking the jewel Kid is after is at her feet, or on the base of the statue. Then it switches. 'Watch out, she says, watch out. I'm watching out for you. Don't you know she wants you to survive, carefully what you go and do tonight, there's darkness behind every door, are you willing, are you willing to follow me blind.' That's a warning."

"Warning?" Nakamori said, raising an eyebrow. He was used to the 'old' Kid, the days when his men were safe. But things had changed, and the neon blue cast on Hakuba's arm was a glaring reminder of that.

"Waning. Not of him, not yet. It's a warning of the men in the shadows that keep appearing and taking pot shots at the brat. He's asking if we're willing to continue this...game, this chase, even knowing about the things hiding in the shadows. He's willing to un-invite us from the game if we want to back out. No more notes, no more warning. We'd be ten steps further behind then we already are."

"Fuck that!" one officer yelled and the others agreed. Nakamori waved the teen on, curious as to Saguru's interpretation of the rest of the text.

"Every moment that you might steal, the lonely places can reveal.' He's talking about the shadows now." Saguru said, only to be interrupted by the younger officer who suggested the heist target was on a stage of sorts.

"I thought he was talking about the gems! Steal, gems..."

Saguru shook his head. "Every moment you might steal' means a pause, a break in time to catch your breath. 'Lonely places' have always been shadows. Where the world is dark and cold...and lonely. It's a popular metaphor in literature. Someone hidden by shadows is always lonely. It ties in with the next line, 'the only way to win at this little game now, is to know your enemy and to trust who you can'. Both lines back to the unknown gunmen in the shadows. We're all invited to Kid's games, but the only way WE can win, is to know all the players. Us, Kid, and those shadowed faces."

"How do you know all the players when some hide in shadows." the officer muttered and Saguru smiled.

"You make the shadows disappear." Nakamori said. "Shine light on them. Go on, Hakuba-kun."

"He's pulling all the strings, he knows just what to do. There's no place to worry', keeping us from stressing out over everything, 'there's no place to hide', that's for all three players in the game, including Kid himself. We've already seen things are becoming more dangerous for all of us. No one can hide anymore. 'Watch out or you might be taking your last paddy ride', English slang, means the patrol vans used to transport prisoners. Again, warning." Saguru set down the note, finished, crossing his legs one over the other.

"You skipped a line," Nakamori said curiously, watching the blond who didn't even look at the note as Saguru quoted.

"There's evil, there's madness behind those baby blue's." Saguru said, his voice soft, almost sad.

"Kid's eyes, as far as we know, are blue." Nakamori said and Saguru nodded. "A warning from himself." Again Saguru nodded and the others just looked confused.

"I'm lost, can someone dumb it down for us Neanderthals?" the young officer said, leaning on his arm, tired, brain worn out.

"Kid's losing control of himself." Saguru said.

\--

He was on the last bite of his ramen, chopsticks hanging out of his mouth as he shifted through his messenger bag, walking over to the museum that had been roped off with bright yellow cation tape. Spotting a blond figure in the crowd he grinned and made his way to stand next to the British detective, staring up at the museum.

Saguru turned and a blond eyebrow arched, rather surprised to see the great teen detective standing next to him. Shrugging it off, he turned back to the museum, watching the police moving around, securing the area and setting up ambushes for the heist that night.

They had tracked down a statue related to graveyards with a jeweled base at about noon that day. It was actually an Egyptian statue, formerly in one of the pyramids but moved some time now lost to history. It was on display as part of a touring artifact collection and was to be moved the next day.

"Why aren't you inside?" Shinichi asked, glancing at Hakuba before turning to fish in his bag again.

"Desk duty," Saguru said in a clipped tone and held up his casted arm. "They don't want me near Kid until this heals.

"Mm, pity." Shinichi said, his breath brushing over Hakuba's ear. While the detective had been staring at the museum as if it would explode, Shinichi moved around behind Saguru and was now quite in the blond's personal space, their bodies touching from shoulder to hip. An arm was slung around Saguru's shoulders and as the teen moved more to question what was going on, lips met his.

The kiss was hard, hot, passionate, full of nothing to do with emotion and everything to do with nude bodies moving under bedsheets. Saguru caught himself groaning, falling into the kiss before jerking away, wiping his mouth, glaring at the other detective.

"Kid," he growled and the man next to him bowed, smirking.

"Tantei-san." he said before straightening. He glanced around them before moving away from Saguru, and as suspected, the blond followed him. They were now in the opening of an alley, out of sight of most people, standing face to face.

"Stop molesting me," Saguru hissed, angry, and growing angrier as Kid's smirk grew.

Kid leaned in, barley touching Saguru, his lips just slightly touching the blond's as he spoke. "No." He turned to glance back at the museum and hissed in pain as his arm was wrenched behind his back. There was the slightest of scuffles, not even a blip really and Kid was on his knees, hands cuffed behind his back, cursing quite heatedly. Gaining control of his temper he looked over his shoulder at Hakuba with the same smirk. "You're getting faster at that. Do you practice handcuffing people?"

"Shut up, Kaito."

"I DO wish you would stop calling me that. My name is KID, well, Kaitou Kid but honestly Kid is just much easier to scream...in all sorts of situations."

Saguru rolled his eyes and leaned down, pinching Kid's cheek hard, pulling. He let the skin snap back into place, ignoring him the dark, pained look the thief gave him. "I'll stop calling you Kaito, when you explain why you look EXACTLY LIKE HIM, smell like him, feel like him, and all the other tiny details that add up to you being Kaito fucking Kuroba." the detective growled in Kid's ear.

Kid was silent, still, barley even breathing as he watched the blond out of the corner of his eye, waiting for the detective's breathing and pulse to return to normal. The blond lowered himself to his knees, kneeling behind the bound thief, resting his head on Kid's shoulder, still holding the links between the cuffs as he winced in pain, the light assaulting his eyes, making his head hurt.

Kid twisted his wrist slightly, keeping the movement slow and steady so not to disrupt the blond. He slid two fingers in the waistband of his uniform, wiggling one into the leather pouch at the small of his back, fishing out a warm metal key before carefully working it back out again.

Silently thanking the gods for Saguru's old fashioned habits, he brought both of his hands together, trapping Saguru's. As he did, the key went from the two fingers of his right hand, and into his left. "Headaches?" he asked mildly, distracting Saguru from the motion of his hands.

Saguru nodded against Kid's shoulder, not noticing the exchange around his own hand, instead he focused on the pain in his temples, the ebb and flow of it, trying to rise above the waves of pain so he could focus. He could barley recite his own name right now, let alone reach for the two way in his jacket.

Kid twisted his right hand, wincing without movement, biting his lip against the pain in his wrist as he snapped the Velcro holding his wrist brace in place open and slid his right wrist out of both the brace and the cuff.

He moved his hand around to his jacket pocket and fished for a moment before holding a travel packet of Tylenol in front of the detective's face. Saguru stared at it before grabbing it, releasing the thief in order to rip open the packet and shove the pills eagerly into his mouth, eyes once more squeezed shut against the sun.

Kid twisted and pushed on Saguru's body until the detective was leaning against a wall before sitting next to him, bringing his left arm up and un-cuffing it. He then set about freeing his wrist brace, removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeve in order to replace it.

Saguru's eye cracked open as he watched this and some pieces of the puzzle that was Kid went 'click' in his brain. The sound of metal when he pushed Kid off of him in the hospital room, the feel of a thicker glove against his skin, the ease in grabbing Kid. Kid was injured, and probably had been since before the Hope Diamond heist. Kid had been favoring his left arm, though Saguru still went for the thief's right, as it was his dominant hand. Which meant he had been grabbing the injured arm, giving him an advantage he wouldn't normally happened.

"Explain." Saguru ordered gruffly, not in the mood to use more words then necessary, closing his eyes again.

Kid looked up from re-positioning the brace, before glancing back down at it. "I fell." he said simply.

"You...fell?" the eye cracked open again, disbelief clear even though the wince. "That's what abused wives tell the police when they don't want to rat out their husbands."

Kid laughed, attaching the final Velcro strap, this time securing them with metal buckles so it wouldn't snap open during the heist. He sobered slowly, staring at his wrist, making a fist and releasing it, testing his range of movement. He was silent for a long while, turning things over in his head before looking at Saguru again. "I can't trust you with my secrets, Tantei-san. You have no loyalty, except to your laws. Whatever questions you have, I cannot awnser."

And that pretty much covered everything Saguru wanted answers to. Kid's identity, what he did when he wasn't there, being a pain, what the hell was going on...all of it fell under that. Because Kid was right. Saguru had no loyalty to the thief. He was a good looking annoyance that liked to slam him around, it didn't make for a bond in the trust department.

Saguru reached for his cuffs, taking them back, making sure they were positioned to his liking before sliding them back into the pocket that they normally resided in, confiscating the key Kid had use to release himself. "Truce," he said before pulling his pocket watch from his jacket, flipping it open. "for another two hours."

Kid nodded, staring, for what was him, worriedly at the teen's rather paler then normal face. He knew the symptoms of a concussion, the after effects. He had been lucky to escape most of them, although Kaito was a bit nauseated from time to time, but Saguru seemed to have a full gambit. Headaches, nausea, loss of control on his temper. He wondered if the desk duty wasn't so much for Saguru staying away from heists, but for the teen's safety. Anger management problems and depression where bad enough on their own, but throw in stressful heists and the teen would lose it.

Kid scooted his body closer to the detective, smiling. "So, what shall we do to pass the time?"

\--

There was a gasp at the mouth to the alleyway and Kid turned slightly, barely breaking the kiss he had been enjoying with a very talented partner. Saguru turned his head and his eyes widened as he took in the pair before them.

"Sh...Shinichi?" Ran said, gaping, studying the pair. Kid flinched as a brick was suddenly on a well plotted trajectory to his head, ducking, studying Ran carefully in case she found any more bricks to launch at him.

"So this is why you haven't returned! This is why you're...HIM?!"

"Ran, it's not li..." Kid trailed off as Ran turned and ran away. He was about to chase after her like any decent man would in the situation, only to be stopped by the ground suddenly rushing up to meet him. He cursed as he bit his tounge, holding his mouth as he turned over, staring up into the most chilling death gaze he had ever seen from a seven year old.

"Don't," Conan said coldly. "You've made a big enough mess." he turned away from Kid and glared at Saguru who looked nervous for the first time in their acquaintance, standing his ground against the advancing child, even though he'd rather be running the other direction.

Conan stopped a foot from Saguru, staring up at the blond's face, toeing something on the ground. Kid watched for a moment, as Conan flipped the brick that had been aimed at Kid onto it's side, standing it in the air. As Conan's foot came back, a hum coming from his shoes Kid launched himself at Conan, disrupting the shot.

"Get off me!" Conan yelled, squirming, but Kid held him down, using his knee on Conan's back to keep him there until the young boy started to quiet. Once Kid was certain neither he nor Saguru were in danger of being killed by flying bricks he released the boy. Conan laid there, staring at the pair from the ground, silent, obviously thinking.

Kid stood and moved over to Saguru, inspecting him for injuries before giving him a weak smile. "I'm terribly sorry our time was interrupted." he said with a bow.

Saguru glared at him and turned away, sliding back on his jacket. "It's better that it was. I told you to stop doing that."

"And I gave you my awnser, Hakuba-kun." he said. He pulled a small, rectangular device from his pocket, checking the face of it before glancing at Conan who was finally sitting up. "I believe this is where I leave you gentlemen." he blew a kiss to Saguru, tipped an imaginary hat to Conan and disappeared, blending in with the crowd.

"Do you meet him after heists too? A little wind down session for you both?" Conan asked after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

Saguru jumped slightly, before looking down at the boy. "Not that it's any of your concern, but no. His random attacking of my modesty seems to be a recent event."

"I would hate to see that grand reputation fall, Hakuba-san." Conan said, standing and brushing himself off. "Don't be a fool."

"I don't need the advice of a child, but thank you for offering it."

Conan gave Saguru one last glare for his participation in this mess before taking off, heading after Ran, trying to figure out how to solve this latest crisis in his love life. Saguru watched him go before sighing, leaning against the wall.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rectangular device similar to the one Kid had, flipping his open and searching his contacts until he hit the correct number. Pressing the button that would dial it, he lifted his cellphone to his ear, listening to it ring. As it did, he heard an awnsering ring in the crowd and followed the sound, before hanging up, prey sighted.

Kid was standing near a crepe stand, talking with an older man, frowning at his cellphone as he accepted a bag from the man.

Lifting his cellphone again, he hit redial and watched as the thief's cellphone rang.

Kid flipped open his cellphone and held it to his ear. "Moshi Moshi."

"Caught you." Saguru said before closing his cellphone, ending the call.

\--

"GIVE ME BACK THE GAME!" the curator yelled, chasing the laughing thief up the stairs of the museum.

Kid slid open the jade encrusted drawer and scooped the onyx and ruby pieces out before tossing the box over his shoulder. "Catch!" he called, watching the curator throw his arms up to catch the box and promptly fall back into the police, causing an interesting pile up that would take a bit to sort out.

He crammed the playing pieces as carefully as he could into his inner breast pocket, zipping it before taking a corner and all but kicking open the roof door, running for the edge, not bothering to slow. He could still hear footsteps behind him.

In the shadows, two detectives stood, waiting. Hakuba moved to go forward just as a small hand grabbed his waist. He paused only long enough to turn, but that was enough for the smaller detective who jumped and grabbed the handle of the fun sticking out of the shoulder holster.

Hakuba made a swipe for the smaller detective but Conan ducked and ran under Hakuba's arm, cocking the gun as he did. He raised it just as Kid hit the edge of the roof.

Conan's finger squeezed down hard on the trigger, the shot going wild as a much larger body slammed into his. Kid heard the shot and turned as the hang glider snapped out, watching, horrified as Hakuba and Conan sailed off the roof.

Kid angled his glider down, intending to catch them (and not quite sure what he would do after, the added weight would be horrid), just as another hang glider swung open. It caught the wind current and turned, heading towards the closest tall enough roof to catch them.

Kid turned alongside and followed, eyes narrowed at the checkered pattern fabric making up the 'skin' of the glider. It wasn't the coat he was familiar with, but a waxed, air tight fabric.

He angled down slightly, pulling his legs and body even further against the webbing on his back, gaining speed until he was next to his prey, relaxing his body position. He looked left and cursed softly. Hakuba was struggling, trying to hold onto Conan and steer his glider at the same time.

Kid banked slightly, adjusting his position so that he could move closer without the gliders hitting, reaching out with one hand to grab Conan's belt, just as Hakuba's glider pushed into his sharply, sending them both off course.

"What the hell!?" he yelled, both hands grabbing the bars that controlled movement, turning with the push, trying to regain control.

Gunshots rang out for the second time, slicing through the air where they would have been moments ago. "Oh," he said and turned his glider again so he could see the shadowy figures above them. "Keep an eye on the brat!" he called, not waiting for Hakuba's nod as he hit the button on his right handle, the glider's wings snapping shut.

"KAITO!" Hakuba yelled, just as Conan yelled for Kid, both watching the thief turn upside down, free falling below them. Hakuba saw the glint of the card gun in Kid's hand and he swerved sharply away, cards flying past him and up towards the figures on the roof.

He hefted Conan up again before looking behind them, smiling grimly as he noticed one of the men dangling, his partner trying to pull him back onto the roof. A flash of white and Hakuba looked down, rather relieved to see an all too familiar glider below.

They both turned, heading towards the next flat roof, Kid landing first, followed by Conan who was dropped and then Hakuba, who stumbled a bit on the landing, not used to the action.

Kid had his gun out at Conan, glaring at Hakuba out of the corner of his eye. "First flight?" he asked, voice blank of emotion, though the look in the thief's eyes was more then an indication he was annoyed.

"You think you're the only one with dominion over the sky?" Hakuba said, sliding the harness off, wishing he could rather kick it off the roof. For all he was concerned, Kid could keep the air to himself. The feeling of flying made him nauseated.

"Where's the gun, Tantei-kun?" Kid asked, turning back to Conan.

Conan glanced over his shoulder, at the empty night behind him. "Back there, it fell when he ran into me." Conan said, not bothering to look at Hakuba or address him by name.

Kid stared at Conan for a moment before holstering his own weapon, obviously believing the small detective, or at least not considering the kid worth his time at the moment. "Well, if you'll excuse me," he said, giving them both a bow, moving towards the edge of the roof. He was just releasing a smoke bomb from his sleeve when the ground in front of him exploded, bullets slamming into the concrete.

He jumped backwards, off the roof and snapped the glider open, taking off as fast as the air would carry him, trusting Hakuba to get Conan out of danger.

\--

Kid was walking down an alley, hands in his pocket, cape swirling in the breeze that kept whistling between the buildings. This was one of the few areas of town he could walk around 'in uniform' and not have a problem.

At most, he would just be accosted for autographs.

He sighed, rotating his shoulders, removing his top hat to brush his fingers through his hair. He paused as he heard a sound behind him before continuing to walk, listening to the footsteps matching his.

He turned the corner, whipping off his cape as he did. The person following him turned the corner and Kid threw the cape on the person, dragging them down. The person struggled violently, clipping Kid in the jaw with an elbow. Kid growled and hit the person hard in the general area of the stranger's stomach before pulling back, rubbing his jaw, rotating it slightly.

The cape slid down and Saguru was glaring at Kid, holding his stomach as he tried to get his breath back. Sitting up slowly, he pushed the cape down, tossing it at Kid's feet before pushing himself to his knees, and then to his feet.

Kid stepped backwards from the detective before grabbing the cape, re-attaching it as best he could without removing the shoulder braces. "Why are you following me, Hakuba-san?" Kid asked, though he was more curious as to how Saguru had even found him. He had taken off long before Saguru had got off the roof with Conan.

Saguru didn't awnser, brushing himself off, taking a few deep breaths, wincing ever so slightly at the pain still radiating from his stomach before turning towards Kid. He moved fast, shoving the other teen against the wall, staring at him silently before crushing their mouthes together.

Kid stared, wide eyed over Saguru's shoulder before groaning, falling into the kiss, pressing Saguru closer as his eyes closed, arms wrapping around Saguru's waist. This kiss was needy, fueled by fear and anxiety. Saguru had been scouring the streets, looking for the white clad thief since he disappeared off the roof they had landed on. Something inside him was desperate, craving the thief's sight, his touch. The urge to find Kid and make sure he was safe and unharmed drove him.

The kiss went on, consuming both teenagers, swamping their brains in hormones and pleasure until they lost awareness of their surroundings and positions. Kid was pressed against the wall, Saguru pressing against him, hands eagerly exploring under the thief's jacket, but staying above the blue cotton dress shirt, not ready to go any further.

He pulled away to breath, a moan spilling from his lips as Kid nipped at his departing tounge. He panted softly, staring into the rich blue eyes that were clouded with pleasure. He had to smile, deeply pleased he could cause such a reaction in a man so versed in showing nothing.

He moved in for another kiss as movement caught out of the corner of his eye. He turned his attention to it, instead placing his lips on Kid's jaw, carefully mouthing the flesh as he examined the shadow to their right.

His mouth moved up, nose pushing aside locks of hair before his lips found an earlobe that he examined with his teeth and tounge for a moment. "What is your gun loaded with?" he whispered, before taking the flesh back into his mouth.

Kid blinked, struggling over the rushing waves of pleasure to think and make sense of the question. "Razor," he said finally, his voice low, barley audible from closed lips.

Saguru nodded, his hand sliding up Kid's chest before moving to the left, pulling the gun and turning, firing off two cards before he was even fully facing the direction of the shadow. There was the meaty thud of a body hitting the ground and a part of Saguru had to wonder how fast the cards flew before the other part screamed at him to RUN as more shadows formed into human shapes.

Kid grabbed Saguru's waist, his other arm raised above them, grappling hook in his hand. He fired the hook, watching it wrap around a pipe above them. Hoping that the pipe held, he pulled Saguru tighter against him and released the catch. Saguru screamed at the sudden jerk, surprised at the action.

Guns raised towards them and Saguru fired off more cards, cursing as all but one missed. There was a groan above them and both teens looked up at the pipe nervously. Kid shifted their weight, sending them towards the building. Both pushed off the brick wall, swinging them the other direction before heading back towards the building. As they swung back, the wall gave way to a window and both teens raised their legs for impact, ducking their heads as they sailed through the glass, their weight forcing them through.

Kid released the handle of his grappling hook and Saguru's waist, rolling just as he hit the wooden floor. Saguru tucked his arms in, intending to roll, only to hit a broken area of the floor, falling through it.

"You alright?" Kid yelled as he got to his feet, annoyed that Saguru still had his gun. He moved over to the hole, peering down into it, looking at the blond who was sitting up, holding his head.

"Yeah, the scrap and my arm broke my fall." he said, holding up his casted arm before grumbling about a headache. He stood and moved from under the hole, just in time as Kid jumped down, landing gracefully enough to earn a dirty look from the detective.

Kid held out his hand and Saguru returned the card gun, before pulling a penlight from his breast pocket, clicking it on. They were on the floor beneath the one they had first landed in, in what appeared to be a well used and crumbling apartment. The pair gingerly made their way for the door, being careful of where they stepped (and what they stepped in).

Once outside of the abandoned apartment, they found a stairwell and followed it down, listening for the sound of the "shadows' following them. They emerged from the stairwell to find themselves a block away from where they started and Saguru had to smile. Apparently luck was finally smiling on them.

The pair took off running, Kid stripping off his suit as he ran. The white tux was far too easily recognizable and right now, blending in was a GOOD idea. Saguru followed suit, stripping off his jacket, hat, suit jacket and tie, shoving them into the bag Kid suddenly had in his hands. He worked on unbuttoning his dress shirt as Kid pulled him into an alcove, setting down the bag and pulling off his own shirt, revealing a black tank top. Saguru tried not to look at the thief, the flashes of smooth skin too distracting after their kiss to allow him to focus.

Kid shoved his pants into the bag, pulling out a pair of jeans and tugging them on, buckling the belt already looped around the jeans, glancing at Saguru out of the corner of his eye. A tight white t-shirt and the black slacks made for a very nice bit of eye candy for the thief who was trying to tug off his white loafers while still staring at the blond.

Saguru finally allowed himself to glance at Kid as he clipped his pocket watch to the loop of his pants, smiling as Kid stumbled. "Problems?" he asked, earning a glare.

Kid returned his attention to what he was doing, switching his loafers for a pair of hiking boots, lacing them up with quick fingers. He shoved the shoes into the bag and pulled out a small jewelry bag, pulling out Kaito's watch from it, along with a red ruby stud earring.

Saguru watched, interestedly as Kid slid the watch on the opposite wrist of where Kaito normally wore it, making a note of the action. As Kid slid the earring into his ear Saguru moved closer and gripped the thief's chin lightly, studying the teen's ears. "Your ears are pierced," he commented, half a question and half a statement. He released the thief before taking the earring back, carefully attaching it to the stud, making sure it was secure but not too tight.

Kid's breath quickened, confused by such an intimate act. "It's easier, then wearing clip ons...got tied of chasing down a missing earring." he breathed. As Saguru's hands moved away from his ear he turned, looking up at the detective.

Saguru raised his hand, brushing his knuckles over Kid's cheek, leaning in, their lisp just barley coming together. He pulled away after a small moment, grabbing the bag and zipping it up, sliding it across his chest.

Kid swallowed, looking at the ground for a moment, trying to get control of himself before giving Saguru a grin. He took the blond's hand, ignoring Saguru's look, moving them out of the alcove and alley, onto a busy street.

The pair walked, hand in hand, trying their best to look like every other couple on the street, despite the fact they were two guys. Kid pulled off the act better then Saguru, but those passing by just chalked up the nervous tension and blush on Saguru's cheeks to it being a new relationship, then a detective being embarrassed by the actions and unsure of what was going on inside his brain.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Kid said, giving a tug on Saguru's hand, smiling sweetly at him. He never did get a chance to run home for dinner, and felt curiously bad about that, considering Kaito's mother had probably spent forever on the waffles...maybe he'd eat them as a snack when he got home, just to make the woman happy.

But the fact remained he hadn't eaten since lunch, and after all the running, fighting and almost dying, he was famished. Not to mention the fact he was a growing boy.

Saguru sighed before giving in, pulling Kid closer and wrapping an arm around the thief's waist, gesturing with his head to a small cafe filled with laughing high school and studying college students, as well as other young couples on dates. They would blend in easily and could catch a bite without worrying about being shot in the back.

Kid smiled and turned, kissing Saguru's cheek. "Have I ever mentioned that I love the way you think?' he asked before picking up the pace, almost growling at the thought of food.


	8. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing, touching and a witch's warning.

_You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you don't trust enough._

_-Frank Crane_

"I can't believe it's two am already," Kid said, watching the stars as they passed under them, each one twinkling down at him like tiny diamonds. He dragged his attention away from the sight and smiled at his 'date' for the evening.

Saguru looked almost zombie-ish, and Kid didn't blame him. It was well past time for good little detectives to be in bed, especially those who had school in...four hours. He reached out and grabbed Saguru's hand, tugging the teen gently along as they walked, making sure Saguru didn't do anything stupid like run into a light pole.

Too soon for the thief's taste, they were standing on the front steps of Saguru's residence, as close as the detective was allowing him for the night. Saguru had already been highly annoyed to have to allow Kid through the front gate, but after making the thief walk halfway down the block before keying in the entry code, he had agreed that Kid could walk him to the door.

Saguru removed the duffel bag from around his shoulders, unzipping it and pulling out his shirt, suit jacket, jacket and hat. He was tempted to take the whole bag inside with him, and then turn it over to the boys in forensics, quite sure they could get a lot of interesting things from Kid's suit, but something stopped him from doing such a thing.

Probably the fact that Kid had saved his life tonight in the alley.

"Well, this is where we part." Saguru said, looking down at Kid whom gave him that infuriating smirk back.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked, and Saguru sighed

"We can't...I can't keep doing this, Kaito,"

"Kid."

"Whatever! I'm a detective, you're a thief. I refuse to get involved with someone who goes against everything I stand for, everything I BELIEVE in. I can't..." His sentence was cut off as Kid pulled him down, kissing him.

Once Kid was convinced Saguru was distracted from his rant he pulled away, leaving his arms around Saguru's neck, their mouths still quite close. "I'm not looking for eternal roses and romance, Saguru-kun." he said softly, staring at those oh-so-delicious lips "I don't want a relationship, I want someone I can have some fun with who isn't looking for anything further. I'm not asking you to stop chasing me, I'm not asking you to give up your oh-so-lofty ideals, I'm asking you to shut the fuck up and kiss me."

Saguru didn't reply, instead bending down, kissing Kid. Though it was less a kiss and more of a competition to see who could place the most bites on the others lips, each groaning as the other scored a 'hit'. The blond gave the softest of growls, his arms going around the lithe little thief and pulling him closer, nibbling on the tempting upper lip as he drew Kid up, making the kiss easier on his back.

Saguru felt something crumbling away inside him, a wall he had built long ago and lived so long behind. "I can't," he finally breathed, mouth barely leaving Kid's to speak.

"Can't what, Tantei-san?" Kid countered, licking the corner of Saguru's mouth before placing a soft bite on the creased flesh, licking it again after to soothe any pain the bite might have caused. Though judging by the groan he elicited, there hadn't been any.

"I can't...slow. I want to go slowly." Saguru said, unable to find a better way to put it, before pulling Kid's mouth up, fully covering it with his own, diving in for a real kiss. One he gave himself to fully, unable to pull away any longer.

Kid melted into Saguru's embrace, wrapping his arms completely around his new (well, soon-to-be) lover's neck, body pressed oh so eagerly and willingly against the detective, drifting away on the best kisses he had ever experienced.

Slow. He could do slow. It would end up causing him more frustration and annoyance than he was used to, but...it would be worth it. Saguru wasn't some gibbering fan boy or classmate that he could easily seduce and throw away when he was done with them.

Saguru was...different. And that would end up making all the difference in the end. Kid wasn't one to waste his time, not on a heist, and not with playmates. And if the kisses were this mind-blowing, imagine the rest of Saguru.

They stood on Saguru's front porch for an unknown amount of time, simply enjoying the pure pleasure of exploring each other's mouths. Kid finally pulled away with a final nip, before sending the exhausted detective inside before Saguru fell asleep right there on the porch.

Heading for home it was dawn that greeted Kid as he slipped into the house Kaito (and now Kid) shared with the female Kuroba. He checked to make sure his 'mom' wasn't awake, before brushing his teeth and heading for the work room, checking over the plans that were spread out for the next heist. Jii had obviously stopped by, as there was a shiny new stack of razor blades just waiting to be turned into semi lethal weapons.

Smiling, Kid patted the plans fondly before heading for the safe buried under books, behind the car that he had no use for. He spun the dial and opened it, pausing for a moment to watch the dim light play over the facets in the Hope Diamond before putting in tonight's heist, seven Senet playing pieces he would have to check tomorrow night.

He closed the safe and stood, stretching out his body. School started in two hours and it wouldn't do for him to be late and screw up Kaito's record. It was a trade off he had, for this moment of freedom, he had to keep up his other half's life and keep it up reasonably well. It was annoying at times, being Kaito when he would rather be working on plans and tricks.

But it was worth it, to keep Kaito smiling.

He could feel his other half tickling at the back of his brain. Kaito still had no idea what was going on, what HAD been going on. Kid had made sure of that when he was first born, nine years ago. That was his job after all, to protect his other half. Not that Kaito was weak, far from it. But the boy was a sensitive soul, and Kid would do anything to protect that. To keep Kaito pure and innocent...and more importantly, UN-HARMED.

Kid's lips pulled back in an unconscious growl at the thought of the men out to hurt his charge. He would do what he had to, to protect his little magician, and although Kid generally played by Kaito's rules, there were sacrifices he was willing to make, to keep the silent promise he made to Kaito.

Yawning, Kid forced back up the block between his and Kaito's consciousness, heading up the stairs and out of the work room, intending to finish Kaito's homework before he had to get to class. Maybe he could grab a cup of coffee before he had to get to school...coffee would be very, very good after such a long night.

\--

"Excuse me," Akako said, just as her arm lashed out, nearly clothes lining Kid as he walked down the hall. Aoko blinked, before looking curiously at the witch, wondering what was going on. Akako smiled sweetly at the girl, her arm wrapping around Kid's shoulder's, holding him in place. "I need to borrow him for a moment, excuse us?"

Aoko nodded, giving Kid a smile before she turned to head towards their class. Akako watched her go for a moment before placing her hands on Kid's shoulder's and turning him around, marching him down the hall and back out the front doors. She didn't release him until they were in the shade between two buildings, out of sight of others. Kid raised a curious eyebrow at her, leaning against the wall, studying the witch warily.

He was never sure what to expect when the girl was involved. She had done everything from be-spelling him, to helping him out, to attempted seduction of his other half. Who knew what other tricks the girl had up her sleeves. "Yes?" he finally asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not like you, to hang around this long." she said, leaning against the wall herself, staring up at the clear blue sky above them. Kid didn't comment, but she didn't really expect one. Instead she reached down into her book bag, pulling out a deck of tarot cards.

"You need help," she said, shuffling through the deck, examining each picture before moving onto the next. She glanced at Kid out of the corner of her eye as the thief shifted, uncomfortable with the conversation.

Kid turned, watching her study the cards before shaking his head. "I'm fine, Little Miss, but thank you for the advice." he turned to go, but froze at her next words.

"You need...someone you can trust." she said, watching the back in front of her freeze, muscles tensing.

Kid flashed back to the night before, and his conversation with Hakuba. He turned, not looking at Akako, though his attention was definitely on her as he stared at the ground. "And just what, prey tell, do I need that for?"

"To save you." she said simply, selecting three cards from the deck and turning to face him. "The game is changing, my thief, and no single person can do this alone." Kid turned and she held up the three cards, gesturing for him to take them.

Kid accepted the tarot cards, and stared down at the unfamiliar pictures. One was of a girl, opening a golden box, mist swirling around her, the other was of shadowy figures, their black forms sending chills down his spine that he tried to suppress. And the third, was a simple blood stained that looked disturbingly real. He looked up at Akako, tightening his grip on the cards to keep his hands from trembling. "These are not standard cards, Little Miss."

"No, they are not." she said and shrugged elegantly. "Some nights, extras just appear as I'm playing with them. Lucifer said you might find them...useful." She reached out, brushing a long, red painted finger gently down Kid's cheek. " _Trust_ him, my thief. He can help you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kid asked, perplexed about her reasons. Akako had been chasing him so long, saving his skin for her own purpose that for her to be giving him advice to put himself in the hands of one of the very men bent on destroying him confused him.

He almost stepped back, as her arms went around his neck, but instead of the usual come on he expected, he was surprised as she buried her face in his chest, shoulders trembling. He could feel her tears against his skin as they wet his shirt and he reached down, wrapping his arms around her, holding her.

"I'm scared," she finally said, raising her face up to his, still wrapped in the embrace. Her voice was strong, eyes clear. If it wasn't for the drying tracks on her cheeks he would have sworn the tears had been imagined. "I'm scared by what I see, Kid. I can't imagine life without you...either of you, in it. But that's all I see. If...if this saves you, if this keeps you _here_ , then I will gladly push you into his arms."

Kid smiled softly, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "Don't worry, Little Miss, we will always be here for you to tease." he said softly, before bending, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He gave her a final, gentle squeeze before stepping out of her arms, taking her hand instead. He stared down at the tarot cards in his hand before shaking his hand, the three cards vanishing.

"I will think about your words." he said, not looking at her, instead staring at the building's wall. "But I can't just..."

"I know," Akako said, squeezing the hand in hers. "But try." She smiled at him and Kid smiled back, pulling her from the shadows and into the light as the bells rang for class, causing them both to run, laughing as they tried not to trip, still holding onto each other.

\--

Kid had never been one for touching someone. It wasn't that he shied away from it, in fact his body craved it, but his job required a minimal contact approach and any time he COULD touch someone, Kaito was usually in control of their body by then.

He could feel an itching, just under his skin, out of the range of any normal means of satisfying it. It had started sometime the night before, after he had left Saguru off at the mansion, abating while he held Akako's hand, before returning with a vengeance when he released her.

He was confused by the crawling sensation, struggling against an instinctual urge to reach out and run his fingers through Aoko's hair, or to touch Saguru's arm.

Their class was currently consumed by an art project, some banner they were supposed to be making to welcome a new teacher or something...he hadn't been paying attention. Which was probably why he had been drafted to do the calligraphy. He chewed absently on the end of the brush, watching as Saguru leaned over to add more yellow to the sun Aoko had drawn. His eyes traveled slowly down his boyfriend's back, a smile quirking his lips as he studied the body so nicely laid out before him, a streak of possessiveness running through him.

He had seen, one or two or five of the girls in their class watching Saguru during the day, and it was hard to clamp down on the urge to put a verbal or physical claim on the boy for all to see. He had toyed with the idea of drawing on the back of Saguru's neck, marking him as property of the Kaitou Kid, but he didn't think the idea would go over well.

Instead, he leaned over when no one was paying attention to them, blowing on the back of Saguru's neck, causing the detective to jerk slightly, a splash of yellow traveling over the carpet next to the paper they were working on.

Kid smiled and glanced up for a moment before leaning further down and placing the gentlest of nips right at the base of Saguru's neck. "Meet me after school," he breathed into Saguru's ear, his hand trailing down Saguru's arm, the itching in his body receding as he caressed the warm flesh through Saguru's uniform shirt.

He wondered how much trouble it would be, to simply roll Saguru over and devour him on the carpet.

Saguru turned his head, glaring at Kid but nodded, pushing his body back, ignoring the yelp from the thief whom almost had a detective in his lap, their upper bodies pressed tightly together. "Only if you stop molesting me in public," Saguru said under his breath, lips barley moving as he studied the banner intently.

Kid smiled, leaning even closer, resting his chin on Saguru's shoulder. "But you yelp so nicely." he said, licking Saguru's ear before looking completely innocent, a wide space suddenly between them as Aoko looked up, giggling at the red rose painted on Kid's cheek, courtesy of Akako.

\--

Kid hissed as he was suddenly pushed back against the cold metal of the stall. Raising his head he smiled at the hungry golden brown eyes above him. A hand touched this neck and jaw, tilting his head up as lips slid over his, hard and insistent. He groaned, eagerly opening his mouth to the kiss, burying his hands in silken blond strand, pressing harder against the body over his.

Saguru's tounge slid out, slipping between the parted lips to explore the domain offered to him. At the first taste, Kaito growled softly, his hands clenching in the strands covering them, nails scrapping lightly over the detective's scalp. His own tounge slipped into play, eager to chase down the rich, sweet taste that had found his tounge.

The pair dueled lightly for dominance, each eager to explore the territory they conquered only to be faced once more with a battle. Saguru's hands slid down, gripping Kid's thighs before lifting him, pressing the lithe thief harder against the wall as those legs that he had too often fantasized about wrapped easily around his hips.

Kid locked his legs around each other, tightening his hold, pressing Saguru's body against his as his mouth moved away from the blond's and down his jaw, finding the pulse of Saguru's neck and sucking eagerly, licking and nibbling on the flesh. As Saguru's hips ground against his he gave a whimpering mewl, head pulling back, staring into the detective's eyes as he pushed back, smiling at the growl he pulled from the other teen.

It was such a turn on, to watch the detective lose that perfect cool. He pulled Saguru's head down, eager for another kiss, another taste of the too sweet detective, growling fiercely as the bell rang, shattering their bubble of heat.

Whimpering as he was unwound from Saguru, he allowed himself to be placed back on the floor, glaring at the wall across from him, panting softly. He pouted as Saguru tilted his head up, causing the detective to chuckle as he placed a small, soft kiss on Kid's already bruised lips before stepping back and unlocking the stall door.

Kid watched Saguru walk away, sighing. Eyes narrowed as he watched the detective pull a foil wrapped package from his pocket, open it, and break off something inside. Rich, dark chocolate came free of the bar, and Kid watched hungrily as another piece was slid past Hakuba's kiss reddened lips before the bathroom door swung shut, blocking the sight.

Leaning back, Kid let his head hit the metal wall behind him, pouting again. It wasn't fair, for Hakuba to leave him with just a taste of the bitter sweet.

\--

The dinner Kid choose was crowded and loud. Saguru wrinkled his nose before following the brunette to a table, sitting across from the thief. He understood the need for the noise and people, not only for their secrecy, but because something in Kid NEEDED crowds and madness. He unbuttoned his jacket, letting it slide from his shoulder, before grabbing the menu.

Kid did the same across from him, though those thoughtful blue eyes seemed to be staring at him over the menu, rather then reading it. Saguru selected a meal that would be both warm and keep him going for the paperwork he had to get through that night before setting his menu aside, noticing Kid had given up the main menu in favor of the desert list.

Orders placed and drinks delivered, Saguru studied Kid, as he always did, before finally setting his lemonade aside. "So why are we here?" he asked, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. "You can't molest me here, and I doubt there is anything worth stealing."

Kid made a face at that, crossing his legs under the table, brushing his foot over Saguru's leg, smiling as he watched the blond jump. "I came to talk, and invited you to listen."

"And if I hadn't accepted?"

"I would be talking to myself." Kid said breezily. He flicked his wrist and a large card appeared between his fingers. "What does this remind you of?"

Saguru took the tarot card, studying it for a moment before placing it on the table between them. "Koizumi-kun." he said, which was what the card had first made him think of, before he studied it more intently. "It reminds me of the Greek legend of Pandora. She opened a box that unleashed the hells upon the world."

Kid nodded, sipping his coffee, grateful for the caffeine entering his system. "Without her curiosity, the world would have been perfect, pure and boring."

Saguru raised an eyebrow at this interpretation, but remained silent, concluding that Kid had more to say on the subject. Instead he sipped his drink, watching the thief closely, ignoring the foot that was agitatedly moving up and down his calf. It wasn't a seduction, more that Kid NEEDED that contact, and Saguru wasn't going to deny it, when it felt nice to have the touch.

"The name of Pandora has been used for many things through out the years, bands, games, books...and a gem." Kid said, not looking at Saguru, but instead staring out the window, watching the people rushing by the diner.

That peaked Saguru's interest, more then an ancient legend. Gem's were Kid's stock and trade. And now there was one hanging around named Pandora, based after a woman whom doomed mankind to suffering.

"I'm looking for her," Kid said, turning his attention back to Hakuba, crossing his arms over his chest, closing off as he spoke. "As are others. You may know them, they like to go hunting at night for hang gliding thieves."

"The shadows," Saguru said and Kid nodded, sipping his coffee again. Saguru mulled this over in his mind, connecting pieces that previously didn't attach together. "But why are you searching for it? What purpose could one gem serve?"

Kid stared at him, frozen mid sip before lowering the cup, eyes still boring in to Saguru's, looking as if he almost questioned Saguru's sanity. "Because they're willing to kill for it."

Saguru's hand tightened into a fist, a memory of a blood soaked balcony surfacing. "But why _you_ , why not leave this to the police, those better equipped and skilled to handle this?"

Kid gave a small smile, uncrossing his arms and leaning on the table, his cheek in his hand. "You and the police can't even catch an phantom thief..how could you catch a far reaching mob?"

Saguru gave him a dirty look at this and pushed Kid's elbow, causing the thief to almost hit the table.


	9. Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubies, seduction and the return of Kaito.

_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof.  
-Richard Bach _

The walk home was silent, each lost to their own thoughts. Saguru was thinking about what Kid had told him, and Kid's mind was turning over the next heist in his mind. They walked close together, clearly invading each other's personal space, but neither noticed, so distracted with their mental calculations.

They also didn't notice when their hands came together, clasping the other tightly. Kid noticed the odd looks they received, but brushed it off as a reaction to Saguru's infamous jacket. He did check quickly, to make sure none of his trickswere showing, before shrugging and returning to mentally composing the heist note he wanted to send that night.

"I guess this is where we part," Saguru said, pausing on a street corner.

Kid glanced up, before smiling. "Guess so." They shifted slightly uncomfortably, before Kid laughed at their embarrassment. "It's not like it's a date, Saguru." he said, and stood on tiptoe, kissing Saguru's nose teasingly.

The blond coloured slightly, giving the thief a dark look before turning to head down his street as Kid turned down his. Both winced as their shoulders were pulled and turned, staring at their still connected hands confused, before meeting each other's gaze. "Um, right," Kid stated, releasing Saguru's hand, shoving it into his pocket. "Bye."

"Good night." Saguru said, turning away and continuing down his street, trying to ignore his tingling hand, which was now cold without the thief's warmth.

Kid watched him walk away, giving a small sigh before shaking his head, turning for his own home.

\--

It had started one Saturday, the exact day no one could quite recall. Aoko had lost yet another cellphone to a Kaito-related trick and as such, forced the magician to join her in replacing it. They had been halfway to the store when they ran into, quite literally, into Saguru.

The detective had been staking out a newspaper stand, waiting for the delivery of the morning edition. He yelped something in English as he hit the sidewalk, coffee flying off into the street. Coughing, he reached down and dislodged the elbow in his stomach, staring at the magician sprawled across him, and just beyond him, a girl bent over, laughing.

"So...come here often?" Kaito said, causing Aoko to fall down, unable to stop giggling. Saguru wondered if anyone would notice if he started banging his head against the sidewalk, before shifting, getting out from under the magician and standing, offering his hand to Kaito who took it, muttering a soft thanks.

One event led into another, and the twosome became five, the teens loitering around the cellphone store while Aoko picked out a new cellphone. Then someone got the bright idea for breakfast, and that was that.

Now, several Saturdays later, the five found themselves in the same diner at the same table, arguing over the same breakfast foods they did the previous Saturday, and the one before that, and the one before that. It was tradition, and nothing could stop it, be it homework, parents, or late night heists.

"Aoko, you get fish and eggs every week, for once I would like you to respect my issues and get pancakes," Kid said, holding Aoko's menu out of her reach.

"Akako-chan! Your gerbil is trying to drink my coffee!" Keiko said, wrinkling her nose as she picked up the furry animal and handed it to the witch who accepted it, pouring creamer in her own coffee with her other hand.

"Sorry, blame Hakuba who let it loose," replied Akako.

"I had nothing to do with your rodent." Saguru said from across the table, sipping his coffee before taking the menu from Kid and handing it back to Aoko who promptly hit the magician with it. Kid made a face at her and licked a bit of whipped cream from his hot chocolate, his foot brushing over Saguru's.

At least, he thought it was Saguru's. Keiko yelped and glanced under the table, frowning at the mess of feet before shrugging and turning to share Akako's menu. A dove flapped its wings and three mugs went up in the air to avoid feathers, Akako simply covering hers as she turned a page in the menu. Aoko picked a feather from her water, sticking it over her ear as she handed Kid the menu again, the magician this time looking at it for breakfast.

"So who finished their homework?" Keiko asked, replacing her mug on the table after brushing it free of bird debris, glancing around.

Kid suddenly looked panicked and blinked at her. "Homework?"

"You know...we have to write a translation of chapter 54 for English, and we had to do the vocabulary words for chapter 3 in Chemistry." Saguru said.

"We also had five pages to do for History, focusing on major influences of Japan on the world economic trade." Akako said.

"Shit." Kid laid his head on the table, wanting to bang against it.

"You have all weekend!" Aoko said, giggling. She patted Kid's head fondly before gathering the menus to hand to the waitress who came over. The orders were just as familiar and just as routine as the event itself. It had only changed once in their time visiting and that was when Kaito got a sandwich to take home for Jii.

The conversation drifted across various topics as they waited for their breakfasts to be cooked, sometimes breaking down into small arguments, other times members getting distracted into side talks, but as a whole, they covered the gambit from politics to music and even over a few recent Kid heists, which left Saguru stewing and glaring at Kid himself.

The plates were brought out, still steaming hot. The waitress handed the plates to Kid first, and he passed them around the table, taking a fry or a tiny sample bite ("Payment for Delivery," he called it), before handing it to Aoko. He skipped her plate though, making a face at the fish. Once the plates were passed out, three forks landed in his scrambled eggs and he whimpered as half of them disappeared into the mouthes of the three who had their plates picked at.

The dove made its way back down the table, examining the plates before settling in front of Kid's, helping him eat his bacon, taking tiny bites, looking up at Kid every few times as if daring her master to question it. Akako set her gerbil on the table to free her hands, using an empty creamer packet to pour a bit of coffee for the small animal to enjoy while she ate.

"So what are you all doing after this?" Keiko asked, bouncing slightly in her seat, trying to chase a tomato around her plate.

"Task Force meeting." Saguru said, sighing at the idea. It was the same thing every time, a pep talk of how they were going to get the Kid, ranting over not getting the Kid, followed by a summary of everything they already knew and the evidence they had, plus whatever bizarre tips were called in that week. Saguru probably knew more about the Kid now then he did three weeks ago, but he couldn't exactly tell the Task Force about the thief's dexterity with his tongue or how he groaned if you sucked just slightly on his neck.

"I wanna go!" Kid suddenly said and Saguru choked on his French Toast, causing Aoko to reach over and smack his back a few times.

Before Saguru could reply, Aoko answered the question. "I have to pick up groceries and dad's suits from the cleaners," she said, offering Kid her toast (he sniffed it to see if it had been near the fish before accepting it).

"I wanna go!" he said, smearing jam on the toast before loading it with scrambled eggs.

"Mm, I believe I am going to the tanning salon before picking up more pickled frogs legs." Akako said, feeding her gerbil a bit of pancake.

"I wanna go!" Kid said, mouth full of toast. "I'll even pay for the frog legs!"

Keiko giggled at the thief, sipping her coffee. "I think I'm going to jail for attempting to overthrow the government and will be there for ten to fifty years." she said, watching Kid.

"I wanna go!" he said as expected, passing his half finished noodles to Akako whom added it to her own.

"Why do you want to go everywhere?" Aoko questioned, accepting the pepper Saguru passed her for her fish.

"Don't wanna go home." Kid said, shrugging and reaching across the table, snagging a piece of Saguru's bacon since the dove had eaten most of his. "Mom has a huge chore list for me. Redoing the grout in the bathroom was not my idea for a fun Saturday."

Aoko patted his head as Keiko covered her mouth, giggling.

\--

Kid sat on the edge of the roof, pressing his binoculars to his eyes, studying the layout of the park across the street. He glanced down at the notepad next to him, making a note before checking back, watching the workmen constructing a wooden stage, making another note before looking up as a shadow crossed his paper.

Akako smiled at him, offering him a bento box before taking a seat on the roof next to him, legs dangling over the sides. Kid stared at the box for a moment, examining it for anything odd before opening the lid, smiling at the happy little rice balls smiling up at him. "Thank you," he said softly, setting the lid aside and taking the offered chopsticks from her.

"You're welcome," Akako said, breaking her own chopsticks before unpacking two sodas, offering one to Kid. She then selected a piece of sushi, happily chewing on it as she stared over at the park.

Kid watched her, shuddering for a moment at the pink salmon pieces sticking out of rice in her box before selecting one of the small, smiling rice balls and popping it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Why did you do this?" he asked, looking at her, referring to the lunch.

Akako smiled at him, opening her soda. "Because you needed it. You've been up here most of the day."

"Yes, but..."

"It's a friend thing, Kid. Don't worry about it." She took a sip of her soda before picking up the binoculars, looking through them at the park and the stage being built. "Ah. I see." she commented, nodding her head causing Kid to raise an eyebrow at her. She smiled at him, setting the binoculars back down. "Do you have a plan yet?"

"Of course. I have plans for my plans." he said smugly, laughing as she nudged him in the side for that. He offered her his umeboshi, which she accepted, deep red lips closing around the pickled fruit, pulling it free of the chopsticks. "I hear it's going to be this huge blow out." he said, gesturing to the park. "A huge party just for a gem. Dancers, games, all sorts of entertainment."

"They are, I've seen the program list." Akako said, ignoring his look at her comment. "My Oriental dance troupe was hired to perform." Her lips curved into a smile as his eyes widened. She ate a piece of sushi, sucking the wasabi sauce from her thumb as she waited for what she knew was coming.

"Akako-chan..." Kid said, scooting closer to her. "I need a favor..."

\--

Saguru sighed, checking his pocket watch again before leaning back against the wall, adjusting the ear piece around the shell of his ear. It was his first heist night off desk duty, his first chance to 'officially' chase Kid since his arm had been broken two weeks previous, and he was eager to get back to the chase.

Though he wondered how making out with the thief in question on a near daily basis was going to effect the night.

The festival around him was in full swing, visitors laughing and chattering away happily as they sampled Indian delicacies and waited eagerly for the night's crowning glory. The unveiling of the Rajaratna Ruby. The ancient headdress the ruby was set in was said to have once graced the head of one of the most beautiful Rani in India.

Saguru had no interest in the jewel coloured dancers now taking the main stage, his focus purely set on the thief scheduled to arrive sometime during their performance. As the dance troupe started their show, bodies seductively embracing the rhythmic music, he shifted away from the wall and scanned the crowd, a hand moving up to his ear piece to better hear the chatter across the police line over the music.

They were a quarter of the way into the main performance when Saguru turned his attention back towards the stage, eyes narrowed as he scanned back over the crowd before resting on the dancing troupe. It was almost time for the ruby to be unveiled and Kid had yet to be seen.

He watched, as the girls swirled their way around the stage, large veils open behind their heads, skirts swirling about in a rainbow blending of colour. As they moved, a soft, flesh coloured spot started to appear in the center of the group. The girls shifted outward, away from the spot, each bit of empty space filling with more and more of the light beige until it became obvious it was another figure in the center of the group, unmoving, frozen in time.

The figure had their back to the crowd, the light of the torches illuminating the festival playing over the sleek muscles and fine contours on display. A long line of either flesh coloured gauze or tissue paper thin silk ran up the back, connecting to a gold collar around the figure's neck, teasing the audience with the bare hiding of flesh. It connected down, becoming a sarong around the figure's hips, hiding little, just opaque enough to show shadows of the thighs and calves underneath.

Saguru licked his lips as his eyes traced the form, starting at the veiled and bowed head, slowly traveling down past a smooth neck, over firm, shapely shoulders, caressing each dip and plain of that well muscled back. He lingered on the barley there curve of hips showing over the sarong, sliding down over the fine curves that the fabric caressed, before feasting on the legs that were turning, sliding through the slits on either side.

As the figure turned, now facing the audience, Saguru's eyes drifted back up, taking note of just how high the slits ran before examining the bared stomach and chest. He had a sudden, irrational urge to run his tonguein a line down the center of the torso, matching the cloth line on the man's back.

For there was no doubt that this dancer was anything but male. Light, lithe, a body toned to the more graceful of sports...but quite masculine, and very much the turn on. A modern day slave boy.

The music shifted from the rowdy, percussion driven beats the girls had used, to a slower, more seductive sound, accented with wood and wind instruments. The man began to move, slowly, gracefully, arms curling up over his body in elegant arches, gold bands on his upper arms twinkling happily, drawing attention up that bare torso to the fingers weaving intricate patterns in the air. Hips, so delicately caressed by sheer fabric slid easily against the music, each gesture more an expression of spirit and soul then an attempt to arouse as the girls had been.

But it was arousing, not only for the visual delight of flesh and barley-glimpsed body, but the passion the movements spoke of, the un-touchedfeelings each smooth movement cried out. Saguru watched hungrily, taking in each dip, each twist, every tiny pattern gold accented fingers wove in the night air.

In a near trance, Saguru moved closer to the stage, ignoring the questioning over the ear piece about his movements. He reached up, removing the offending electronic, eyes still locked on the dancing figure as he slid it into his trouser pocket. He stopped at the edge of the crowd, so close to the stage he could see the sweat slowly rolling down the man's stomach as it undulated before him.

The music started to pick up a bit, primal rhythms being added to the soft, floaty instruments. There was a jungle drum now, adding a deep, rich undercurrent to the music, the pace rising as a heart beat, matching each one of Saguru's own passion fueled pulsations. The hips before him shifted in time, hitting the crest of the drums pounding with sharp clarity before swinging back to match the next rising climax.

Saguru pushed himself to the closest possible location near the stage without standing out, blatant and hungry with his staring as he studied the hips that so closely matched the pounding of his heart, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. He almost bit his tongue as cymbals crashed suddenly over the sounds of the drum, not expecting the sound nor the sight of those hypnotic hips to suddenly push forward, body snaking in a reptilian fashion after, the body reacting to a sinful shock. It was a quick and blatant set of thrusts, perfectly matching each ringing cry that set the tone for what was to come.

Strings blended in with the drums and winds, the sounds exotic, wild and abandoned now. While the dance that had drawn Saguru in had been about freedom and soul, this was a passionate and eager seduction. No longer was it simply hips and arms to be a lure, but now the whole body. Barefaced and unabashed, each curve of the back, each arching of leg and torso, ever thrust, each rise, each movement offering the body for display, for enticement.

The dance called out to the viewers, filling their heads with idle fantasies and illicit dreams. It screamed "Look at me! This is what I have to offer you, claim me, possess me, corrupt me!".

Saguru wanted to do all those things to that delicious body.

The man raised his hands up again, this time sliding them behind his neck, fingers slipping into hidden holders on the long stream of gauze up his back, releasing it from the necklace. As he drew them back out, the veil covering his eyes lifted, sliding away to reveal intense blue, heavily rimmed in kohl and shadow. If the body had drawn Saguru in, those eyes drowned him. He wanted to stare into those eyes as that body rose above him, hips rocking against his own, fulfilling all the promises the man had silently made.

The crowd cheered as the man danced, torchlight merrily shining from the facets in the ruby adorning the man's barely visible forehead. It was the crowning piece of the night's festival, the restored and rejuvenated Rajaratna Ruby. The size of both of Saguru's thumbs pressed together, it lay vertically down the dancer's forehead, dipping just shy of the plain between his eyebrows. The rich gold setting reflecting the reds from the stone and the lights dancing off of it, bouncing the colours into the smaller diamonds and emeralds that accented the piece.

There was a shift in the crowd, as people waited with thinly concealed excitement, some glancing at their watches, others at the sky, eager for the climax of the show to begin, for Kaitou Kid to arrive.

And just as the final seconds ticked down, the last few moments of hurried anticipation settled over the crowd, the stage exploded.

It was instant pandemonium. The crowd screaming, pushing, doing anything to flee. The Task Force running from their posts to bring order to the chaos, and over it all, the sound of rapid gunfire. Saguru dove for the ruined stage, brining his hand up to his face to cover his hand and mouth, trying to keep the thick, choking smoke from entering his lungs.

The front half of the stage was a ruined mess, broken and destroyed. Saguru was glad he had seen, absently, the girls leave the stage for the man's performance. But of the man himself, there was no trace. Where he had been, just scant minutes before, was now a gaping hole.

Saguru jerked at the stage, testing it to see if he could climb up and look at that hole, only to be forced to crouch, as the stage splintered and shook, bullets slamming into the ruined wood. In the smoke above him, he caught a bare glimpse of a humanoid shape, before suddenly something was flying over him, twisting in the air to land in a crouch.

Saguru stared through the poisonous smoke into fiery blue eyes, something twisting violently in his stomach. Saguru had looked into the eyes of many people in his career, finding many of the truths and lies residing there.

Only one man had ever been un-afraid, no matter what the situation. Only one man had ever had that same twinkle of amusement as chaos reigned. Only one set of clear blue eyes had ever made his stomach want to leave his body and tap dance across a tight rope.

"Kid," he breathed, and time reserted itself. That mere set of seconds they had to stare at each other were over and Kid was plunging into the crowd. Saguru shook himself and took off after, cursing as he found himself deep in the middle of the rush to get away from the danger.

He felt like a rock caught in a raging river. He was pushed on from all sides, the force of each push sending him along with it until another force pushed back. He kept going forward, unable to stop and get his bearings, lest he become a victim of the mob. A flash of beige out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he forced his way through the crowd towards it.

Kid was kneeling in the middle of the thundering crowd, which was growing larger with each second, fed from the rest of the festival goers deeper in the darkness realizing something was going on. He was hunched, shielding something tightly, unable to leave or even stand.

Saguru slid his gun back into his holster and knelt next to Kid, finally seeing what the thief was shielding. A young toddler, no more then three was curled in Kid's arms, sobbing hysterically. Blood stained the boy's side and arm, the limb looking twisted oddly.

Saguru reached out slowly, careful not to startle either the boy or thief. Kid looked up and moved, handing the boy to Saguru who cradled the toddler close, his own body instinctively moving into a more protective stance to keep the boy safe. Free of the toddler, Kid pulled the veils from his head and face. Twisting one of them quickly between his nimble fingers, he wrapped it around the wound on the boy's leg, tying it tight enough to put pressure on the wound but not to turn it into a tourniquet. With the second veil, he wrapped it around the boy's neck, carefully moving the broken arm into the sling.

The boy's tears were slowing, and Kid smiled at the sleepy face peering at him. He gently tapped the boy's nose before looking up at Saguru. "We need to get out of here." he said and Saguru nodded. This was not a random event. The gunmen had targeted the stage, right at the time Kid was supposed to appear, planning on the thief's punctuality.

If Kid left, it was doubtful the gunmen would break tradition and open fire on a crowd again.

Kid pushed closer to Saguru and they stood together, shielding the toddler between them. They started moving instantly, not sure where to go but simply moving so they would no longer be a buffer to the crowd and in danger.

As they moved, Kid was palming two objects that had been hidden under the head veils, one was a ear piece much like Saguru's own, the other was a small remote control. He slid the ear piece on, listening for a moment before directing Saguru to head left, raising the remote control above his head, hoping that there wasn't cellphone interference as he depressed the a black button.

There was a series of small popping sounds, ropes falling from the curtains around the stage. As the last one fell, the satin curtains started to expand and float up into the air. Below the edges, Saguru could see a faint gray material. As it rose higher, Saguru had trouble not snorting in laughter.

The propelled blimp started flying away, curtain sliding off of it, 'Kid' waving merrily as it floated away into the night.

Saguru no longer needed Kid to tell to tell him which direction to go. Nakamori's curses could be heard over the rumble of the crowd and he headed in that direction. Spotting the task force leader out of the way of the crowd, snapping orders into his walkie-talkie, Saguru shifted the sleeping boy, tapping Nakamori's shoulder. When the man turned, ready to snap the head off the person interrupting him, Saguru shoved the boy into his arm.

"Sorry, gotta go, he had a broken arm, got caught in the stampede, check in later." he said in a rush before grabbing Kid's wrist and pulling him back into the crowd. The thief stumbled, snickering over the shocked look on Nakamori's face.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Kid asked, getting his snickers under control.

"Do you know how to drive?" Saguru asked over his shoulder and Kid nodded then shook his head.

"Only motorcycles!"

"Works for me," Saguru muttered and twisted their direction, heading for the parking lot. He found what he wanted easily and held out his badge...which served no purpose as the badge indicated he was a member of the Scotland Yard Playgang, but at a distance it looked official enough. "I'm commandeering this vehicle by authority of the Metropolitan Police Department Investigative Group Two!"

The driver of the motorcycle blinked at the pair and Kid's mouth moved silently, as if trying to repeat the words Saguru rushed out. Saguru handed over his official business card and took the keys from the young man's hand, handing them to Kid who bent down, reaching between his legs and pulling up the ends of his sarong, tucking them into his waist to create a pair of gauze shorts.

Kid then climbed on, starting the motorcycle, Saguru following after, wrapping his arms around Kid's waist. "Call them tomorrow to get it back!" he yelled at the young man as the bike started up. Kid didn't bother with reversing, and instead rode the bike up onto the sidewalk and straight down the walkway, before jumping the curb into the street.

\--

The ride was made in silence, the adrenaline fueling the teens fading to a level that kept them just behind the plateau of panic. The lust and desire Saguru had been feeling earlier when Kid danced was resurfacing, build by the feeling of sweaty, bare flesh pressed against him, the vibrating machine between his thighs.

He tried to distract himself, focusing on the events at the festival and the possible out come, but the spicy scent of Kid's cologne and the warm body pressed against him kept distracting him, drawing him back into the haze he had experienced earlier.

"Head to my house!" he called over the roaring wind and Kid nodded, taking the next right, heading for the Hakuba family's manor house. They passed groups of police cars heading the other direction, Kid moderating the speed to keep them from being noticed, the ride taking only a few minutes on the emptying streets.

Kid pulled up outside the gate to Saguru's house, idling the bike as the detective slipped off. Saguru stared up at the dark house before looking back at the thief who was staring at the road before him. "Come on." he called and Kid turned, cocking an eyebrow before shutting off the motorcycle.

Saguru didn't comment, instead heading for the front gate, keying in the entry code and slipping through as soon as it was open wide enough for a person. Kid followed silently, absently turning the motorcycle keys over in his hand. He followed Saguru up the porch steps and into the house once Saguru opened the door.

Saguru led him up the stairs, making sure he walked slow enough that Kid could follow, although he doubted the thief would really have much trouble getting around in the dark house. Once on the second floor, he turned left into his bedroom and waited.

Kid had paused in the hallway, studying an oriental vase Saguru's mother had bought on her last visit to the country. He turned it over in his hands, examining the bottom before smiling and setting it down. He patted the vase before joining Saguru in his room, tilting his head as he watched the detective, moving to the side when Saguru reached around the detective to shut the door, lock clicking loudly into place in the silence.

Saguru stared down into Kid's eyes, his fingers still gripping the lock, unsure where to go from here. His tongue darted out, licking his lips, hand moving on its own as it wrapped around Kid's bare waist, pulling the thief closer. He took a breath, trying not to think, to rationalize his wants and desires, instead moving forward, pushing Kid back against the wall before swooping down, pressing their lips together.

The moment their lips touched, the wall damming his feeling crumbled and he groaned, opening his mouth, hungrily consuming the lips against his. Kid moaned into Saguru's mouth, opening his mouth to the insistent tongue, sucking eagerly on it, clinging to Saguru's shoulders.

Saguru's hands slid down Kid's body, pulling at the sarong that had fallen back down around Kid's legs, pushing it up to touch the skin of Kid's thighs. He gripped the back of them tightly, lifting the thief up, pushing his hips against Kid's as the thief's legs wrapped around him.

Saguru pulled away from the kiss, his mouth hungrily nipping and sucking on Kid's jaw and neck, tongue sliding across the flesh. "Remember what I said about slow?" he asked, voice raspy, thick.

Kid nodded, eyes closed tightly, a moan spilling from him as Saguru went back to sucking on the flesh of his neck and collar. "Yes," he managed to get out, legs tightening, pulling Saguru's hips harder against his.

"Forget it." Saguru said, pulling away from the wall, one arm wrapped around Kid's bad, the other around his hips, holding him tightly as he backed towards the bed before turning and dropping Kid gently onto it.

Kid laughed as he bounced on the bed, smiling up at Saguru. "That went faster then I thought it would," he said, teasing Saguru. He sat up, kissing Saguru hungrily, hands pushing at Saguru's suit jacket, forcing it from the blond before nimble fingers went to the shirt underneath, unbuttoning them with a speed only a magician could manage.

He pulled from the kiss, causing Saguru to whimper. With a smile, he pushed open Saguru's shirt, latching his mouth eagerly onto a darkened nipple, sucking as his nails lightly raked down Saguru's torso to his waistband, sliding the belt open.

Saguru hissed at the feel of Kid's teeth against the sensitive flesh, one hand sliding into the thick brown hair, the other fumbling for the lamp, managing to turn it on on the third try. By then Kid had his pants unbuttoned and half zipped, mouth moving to a patch of skin on Saguru's upper stomach that was taunting him.

Kid yelped slightly, as Saguru pushed him back, falling against the pillows with a laugh, staring eagerly at the blond above him. He felt a faint blush starting across his body from being stared at so intently, and he reached up, using Saguru's belt loops to pull the detective on the bed. "Don't just stare," he said, kissing Saguru.

Saguru hungrily returned the kisses, thrusting his tongue into Kid's mouth, sliding it over Kid's as his hands drifted down the thief's body, exploring everything he could. Pushing up Kid's sarong, he caressed the smooth, satin skin of Kid's thighs, a shiver running through him as Kid nipped at his tounge. Pulling his mouth away from the head inducing kiss, he started to venture to more southern locations, pausing to suck on the hollowof Kid's throat, before doing what he wanted to earlier that evening and using the tip of his tongue to lick a long line down the center of Kid's chest.

Kid groaned, lifting his legs, wrapping them around Saguru's hips, whimpering softly as their bodies pressed together tightly. Saguru pushed into those hips, sliding them together, moaning at the friction. He thrust his tongue into Kid's navel, a crude imitation of what he wanted to do to the thief's body. He moved on, sucking on the flesh just below Kid's belly button, his nails lightly running over the flesh of Kid's thigh before pushing the sarong all the way up, mouth moving to the crease between the thief's thigh and pelvis, first tonguing the sensitive flesh, before latching onto it, sucking.

Kid groaned deeply, eyes shut tightly, his hands clenching on Saguru's shoulder, giving a small whimper as his hips pushed, wanting more then a teasing caress. His mind flickered, random thoughts and images assaulting him before simply blanking out, swamped with feelings and emotions.

Saguru lifted his mouth, examining the reddening skin, pleased with the mark before moving down Kid's inner thigh. He paused, as the hands on his shoulders tightened to a painful level, raising his head to look up at Kid, to question.

The eyes looking back at him were wide, panicked. Saguru frowned, sitting back on his heels, studying the thief who waisted no time scrambling up and back against the headboard, looking at Saguru as if he were the devil made flesh.

"Saguru?" The thief questioned, fear in his voice, eyes darting around the room before returning to Saguru's face. "What's going on?"

Saguru was silent, staring at the thief, before his eyes narrowed, moving closer towards Kid, only to stop when the other teen flinched. "Kaito?" he questioned, turning the situation over in his mind, pieces falling into place that didn't make sense.

Kaito didn't answer, his body trembling, hand shaking as it raised to rub at his chest. "Stop..." he whispered to himself, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on the feelings swamping his brain, feeling like he was losing control of everything.

Saguru's eyes widened as he realized Kaito's breathing had increased, sharp pants spilling from the boy's lips. "Oh shit." He scrambled across the bed, moving Kaito so the teen was laying back against his chest, half laying across his right side. "Breathe, Kaito." he whispered, moving Kaito's hand to rub the teen's chest himself, feeling the rapid heartbeat under his hand. "In...out...breathe with me..."

Kaito gave a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, trying to match his breathing to Saguru's, his head swimming from the feeling of being lightheaded. "Hurts," he whispered, hand clutching at Saguru's thigh from a sudden sharp pain in his chest.

"I know, don't think about it, breathe." Saguru whispered, stroking his hand through Kaito's hair before returning to rub the teen's chest. He was confused and frustrated, desperate to understand what was going on. But right now, all that mattered was stopping the panic attack. "Breathe," he whispered again, trying to keep Kaito's focus. "It's all alright, just breathe."


	10. Transcendent Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito learns of what's been going on while he was out.

_You know, a long time ago, being crazy meant something. Now a days, everyone's crazy._

– _Charles Manson_

Once the panic attack had receded, Saguru escorted the still-trembling teen home, loaning him his jacket to shield him from the cool night air. Kaito had been silent the entire trip, trying to put facts and reality back together again.

He paused on the steps to his house, looking back. Guiltily, Saguru met those scared, unsure eyes.Without a word, Kaito turned and headed into the dark house, leaving Saguru staring after him.

The walk to his family's laboratory had been quick, the teenager too lost in his thoughts to pay much attention to anything going on around him. He keyed in his security code before heading down to the lab set aside for his personal use, grabbing his lab coat and a pair of vinyl gloves. He slipped the gloves on, pulling a wrapped bundle from his jacket pocket afterwards, setting it on a metal tray next to his laptop. He took a seat, staring at the glittering mass of gems and cold metal, still debating with himself over whetherthis was the right choice, the right move. Sighing deeply, he opened the top right drawer of his desk, pulling out a packet of sterile tweezers. He held the head piece carefully as he untangled the strands of dark brown hair caught in the various setting and links of the headdress, setting them in the shallow tray, carefully separating each strand.

That accomplished, he set aside the head piece and dragged his magnifying glass stand closer, blinking down through the large lens as he lifted each strand, studying them carefully, separating out the strands that still held the root material from the strands that were broken or sheared.

After studying the strands removed from the head piece, he selected one and dropped it into a plastic vial, adding in a clear mixture, before adding the vial, along with two controls to the centrifuge, pressing the start button. He watched as the collection of vials rotated back and forth, round and around, his mind traveling over the events of the evening, his head rotating slightly as he was lost in thought, following the visual cues of the rotating machine.

He didn't know what was going on, though he had his suspicions. It was...unbelievable to say the least, but there was only direction that all the evidence was pointing to. And no matter how impossible, evidence never lied.

He massaged a hand over his face, feeling dizzy and slightly nauseated, emotion and the long night catching up with him. Every movement he made drew even more exhaustion from him, but he had to finish. He had to _know_ , even though, truthfully, he already did.

Jarred from his thoughts by the beep of the machine, he lifted the lid and removed the vial he wanted, flicking it open with his thumb as he grabbed a multi-step pipette, filling the eight tips with liquid from the vial before setting the now empty cup in the bio-hazard box. Grabbing a gel plate from the shelf, he carefully slid the tips of the pipette into the end, inserting the liquid, before attaching the electrodes and turning on the current.

He watched as the liquid was pulled through the gel, creating tiny bands across the gel, information laid out in a bar code. The bands started becoming familiar, falling into an expected pattern. He turned to his laptop, opening the screen. A few clicks later and he had open another bar code, studying the bands on Kid's DNA profile, before glancing back at Kaito's, still forming in the gel next to him.

Pushing away from the desk, he shook his head and stood, weaving his way to the coffee maker. Turning it on and watching the already set up grounds brew into a dark, rich liquid, he turned back towards the laptop, worrying at his lip. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the results of this little test.

Honor demanded he turn over the results to Nakamori and the Task Force, but there was a part of him that wanted to forget about any results. That wanted to shy away from the truth and pretend it wasn't true.

So what did he go with? His instinct, his honor? Did he hand over the evidence condemning not only a friend but a lover as well? It would have been the culmination, the conclusion of his long career. He would be free to go home, to return to his every day life, putting Japan and its thieves behind him.

Or did he follow his heart?

He blinked, coming back into himself. His _heart_?! There was nothing relating to the heart in this...relationship. It was sex and fun, pure and simple.

He shook his head again, trying to dispel his thoughts, turning back to the coffee and grabbing a mug, pouring himself a cup, taking a long, deep breath of the bitter liquid, feeling his braincells waking up from the simple smell.

Coffee in hand, he returned to his desk, taking a sip of the coffee before setting it far away from his laptop. He unhooked the electrodes from the gel, before grabbing a pen and marking out the bands that created Kaito's DNA profile, carefully studying each tiny colour change to make sure he didn't miss a single band.

Turning back to his laptop he opened a fresh sample sheet and started inputting the numbers, double checking every so often with the gel to make sure they were lining up correctly. Sample done, he moved the new readout, laying it next to the known Kaitou Kid sample, staring at the matching dark and light gray bands.

He had known, for quite a while, that Kaito was in fact Kid, he had known it since shortly after meeting the teenager. But, now he had the evidence, the un-deniable truth that would stand up in any court in the world.

He wanted to throw up.

Resting his chin on his hand, sipping his coffee, he stared at the samples that seemed to be watching him back, waiting for his decision. Head or heart, honor or lust...friendship or betrayal?

He closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion and emotion dragging down at him suddenly. He reached out, and hit a few keys on his laptop, before letting out a breath. Eyes slowly opening, he stared at the 'File Deleted' message before standing, draining his coffee and grabbing the gel tray and the few remaining samples of Kaito's hair he had isolated from the headdress.

He carried the samples over to the bio-hazard box, tossing first the hairs, then the gel and its tray into the box, shutting it, making sure the lock latched before adding it to the stack to be properly disposed of.

Returning to his laptop, he inserted a CD that started writing gibberish filled files to his hard drive, taking up available space before deleting themselves. As he watched the files obliterate traces of the deleted file, he wondered what the hell he was doing.

Why was he protecting the very thing he was so desperate to catch?

He massaged his uninjuredhand against his temple, feeling a headache forming just behind his left eye. Groaning, his casted hand reached out, seizing a glass beaker. He glanced at it, before launching it across the lab, watching as the beaker shattered against the freezer. The small moment of irrational anger was satisfied by the tinkling of the broken glass and he sat in his chair, turning to the laptop and setting about writing up a report of the night's heist, excluding the activities back at his house and completely fabricating how he got the headdress back.

\--

**Hope Diamond returns on statue in the Louvre!**

\--

Saguru was distracted from the screaming headline by a hand crumpling the top of his newspaper, pushing it down. He glanced up at the interruption, blinking as deep blue eyes met his.

"May I speak with you, Hakuba-kun?" Kaito asked, his voice back to its normal confident tone, though there was an undercurrent of worry and weariness.

Saguru nodded, folding his paper up and returning it to his bag before standing, gesturing for the other teen to follow him. He led Kaito to an empty classroom away from the crowd still filling the hallways before school started. Once Kaito entered the room, he shut the door behind them, leaning against it. He figured this was a conversation that would need a bit of privacy.

Kaito stared out the window across the room, gathering his thoughts for the conversation to come, left hand clenching and unclenching at his side. "Hakuba-kun, can you explain to me why I went to sleep in my bed five days ago, and woke up yesterday in yours?"

Saguru studied the back in front of him, turning over things in his mind, trying to decide what and how to tell Kaito what had happed in the past week. "I..." Saguru paused, running a hand through his hair. "What do you know of the disease known as Multiple Personality Disorder?"

"That it's a sham." Kaito said with an easy shrug. "A lie people tell to get away with sometimes horrific crimes. Some are better actors then others, but in the end, none of it's true. It spawned the rise in a disease known as Disassociative Identity Disorder which is more...believable."

Saguru raised an eyebrow at the answer, but was rather relived that Kaito knew a bit about the subject. "True, it is often used by criminals to get released or lighter sentences, but there are some cases proven to be...different." He took a seat on the teacher's desk, staring at the back of Kaito's head. "How long have you been suffering blackouts?"

Kaito turned sharply at the words, studying Saguru's face, his own expression shutting down into a blank mask. "A few weeks...maybe a month...why?"

Saguru took a breath, blowing it slowly through pursed lips, thoughts whirling faster then he could follow, trying to discover a way to put the words so that Kaito would LISTEN to him, really listen, and understand.

He stood, moving over to Kaito who visibly struggled not to step back. Saguru stopped a few inches from him, looking down at the face, so different, and yet such the same as the one Kid wore. It was amazing really, how someone's very personality and expression could change how they look.

He reached out, gently brushing his hand over Kaito's cheek, tilting his head up. He remembered, violently in fact, doing this to Kid not three days ago, staring down into those same eyes, watching them as if they held the secrets Saguru had ever wanted to know. But Kid had never looked at him with eyes so filled with turbulence and emotion. He had never inspired the feeling in Saguru to pull the thief close and hold him until the threatening tears vanished.

"Five days ago, therewas a Kaitou Kid heist," Saguru said and smiled at the shaking of Kaito's head, expecting the denial. "You can read the news reports, Kaito. But also, five days ago, Kaitou Kid was targeted by the group in the shadows that takes a liking to shooting thieves out of the sky. I was...caught in the crossfire, and ended up spending quite a bit of the evening and early morning in the company of the hunted thief." Kaito's body was trembling and Saguru stopped in his round about explanation to pull Kaito closer.

Kaito rested his face against Saguru's shoulder, clenching his hands tightly, struggling to gain control of his body again. His eyes squeezed shut tightly, blocking the confused and frustrated tears that wanted to escape. He twitched in Saguru's arms, as the detective started to speak again.

"Last night, I spent the evening at yet another heist, where once again, Kaitou Kid was targeted by gun-toting men who also destroyed the stage the thief had been standing on, in order to cause panic. Upon leaving the heist scene, I was in the company of the thief, up until you...came to in my bed. A thief, who not only looks like you, but has quite a few habits similar to yours."

"I'm not..." Kaito started, raising his head only to find Saguru's finger against his lips.

"No, you're not. At least, not any more." Saguru had to smile at the look of confusion on Kaito's face and he bent close, his lips barely touching the other teen's. "Unless you are just _that_ good of an actor."

"What?" Kaito said, his voice dropping slightly, moving into a whisper as his eyes drifted shut for a moment before opening, moving his head back from Saguru's. "What do you mean?"

It took Saguru a moment to answer, he was still busy recording Kaito's reaction to his nearness. The teen was still in his arms, pressed close, and Saguru wasn't sure if that was because Kaito was in need of the comfort, it was familiar to his body (after all, Kid had spent quite a bit of time in Saguru's arms the past week), or something else. But that was to dissect later, right now, he needed to focus on Kaito and what was going on.

"Where is your card gun, Kaito?" he asked, rather suddenly to the teen.

Kaito reached into his waistband, under his uniform jacket and removed it, holding it up, confused. Saguru took the gun and placed it out of Kaito's reach before fully releasing the teen. He crossed the room, back to his book bag by the door, removing a folder.

"I have something to show you, but I need you to wait until I explaining, all right? Then you may panic."

Kaito worried at his lip for a moment, before nodding, holding out his hand for the folder. Saguru handed it over and took a seat on the teacher's desk again, watching Kaito as the teen opened the folder and stared, open mouthed at the contents. It was two DNA samples, printed out side by side, the matching information a neon sign for even someone unskilled in reading the results.

"I tested it off your hair, trapped in the headdress I retrieved from you last night, it matched against a sample retrieved from a Kid heist quite a while ago, as well as the blood samples left before I arrived in Japan. This clearly indicates you were, at one time, Kaitou Kid. Now, said phantom thief is an _expert_ actor. Accomplished in voice manipulation, ventriloquism, as well as the assuming of complete identities perfectly. So now there is a question. Knowing your identity and...history, are you acting, or do you _really_ have no knowledge of what has been going on?"

Kaito stared at the paper in his hand, folder trembling as his hand started to. Small, wet droplets hit the page, smearing some of Saguru's notes that had been written in the blank space of the paper. He looked up at Saguru, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it. The folder slid from his hands as he stared blankly at the wall, unable to find words to speak. His thoughts were running over themselves in endless circles, fear and frustration warring for dominance over the other.

Everything was over. Saguru now had concrete information to give to the Task Force, had the very evidence Kaito had tried so hard to keep from them, the evidence needed to lock him away for a very long time.

It was all for nothing. All the games, all the tricks, all the running, all the heists. Nothing had been worth it. His goal was still un-accomplished, his father's murders still running the streets, murdering other innocent people. They would end up the winners, with Kaito locked away and Pandora just waiting for them to take.

And Kaito still had no idea what was going on, or what was happening to him.

Saguru could see the edges of a panic attack (or maybe simply just freaking out) starting in Kaito and he reached out, pulling the teen close, trapping him between his legs to hold him still as he brushed his thumbs over Kaito's cheeks, wiping away the tears. He couldn't tell you how he knew, but something deep inside him told him that this was real, that Kaito wasn't acting. He rested his hands on Kaito's cheek, forcing the boy's eyes to his, waiting until some spark of life came back to them.

"Relax, Kaito, breathe and calm down. You don't have to be scared," he said softly, keeping his tone even to keep Kaito from reacting instinctively. "You're not going to be arrested...at least, not unless you do something stupid."

"What is happening to me, Saguru? Tell me," Kaito whispered, trusting Saguru's words. His eyes closed, head tilting down until it rested on Saguru's shoulder, body still trembling with the fear and tears filling his body.

"There is no other way to explain this but to be blunt," Saguru started, combing his fingers through the brown strands tickling his cheek, resting his own head against Kaito's, hugging the teen close, wishing he could stop the trembles tormenting the boy, take away all the pain and fear he himself had caused him. "You suffer from multiple personalities, though as far as I can see, you only have two, yourself...and Kid."

Kaito wanted to deny it, to scoff and call Saguru an idiot. He didn't even _believe_ in the supposed disease, so how could he be suffering from it?

But...wasn't that better? To be ill rather then insane, to have a _reason_ , rather then questions? And it made a sort of sense. The blackouts the events happening that he had no knowledge of, the situations he found himself in when he 'woke up'. It even explained certain events in his past that had him confused. He had always brushed away the odd calmness, the shifting of mood and thoughts, the instinct to duck or turn that had felt almost like someone whispering in his ear.

But...if he...if he really was sick, if there _was_ another...personality inside him...what did that mean for him? Where did he go from here?

And why the hell did he wake up, nearly naked, in Saguru's bed, with Saguru sucking on his skin?!

He could feel a pair of soft lips against his temple, placing the gentlest kiss Kaito could remember since he was a child and his parents tucked him in. He raised his head, looking up at Saguru, sniffling slightly from his crying jag. He raised a hand, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before closing his eyes, blocking the fresh wave of tears that wanted to fall. "Why?" he whispered softly, sniffling again. "Why me? Why now...why?"

"I don't know," Saguru said, his voice still soft and even, rubbing his hands lightly up and down Kaito's back. "I don't know why you or why now or why anything. But, I will help you find out. I promise. You're not alone in this, not now, nor ever. I am here and I know, that if you wanted, Aoko-kun would be here too."

Kaito gave another weak sniffle, before giving into the impulse, wrapping his arms around Saguru's neck and hugging him tightly, burring his face in Saguru's neck. "I'm scared," he whispered, feeling a weight being relieved at admitting it, yet ashamed that he had.

"I know," Saguru said, holding Kaito tightly, resting his head on Kaito's, kissing the brunette's head gently. "I know, and I'm scared to. I'm scared for what you're going through, and what's to come. But I know that you are strong enough to get through this, to move forward."

Kaito's arms tightened around Saguru for a moment, before loosening. Kaito pulled away from the hug, raising his head and wiping his eyes again from the tears that had started up again, before calming at Saguru's words. As his arm moved away from his eyes, they caught, and locked onto Saguru's, staring at the blond, almost as if truly seeing him.

Saguru had always been there, chasing him, taunting him, yelling at him, laughing with him, but Kaito had never really SEEN Saguru, not as a person, as someone other then an annoying detective, a tentative friend...a chance to be betrayed and turned in.

But now, Saguru was a person. He was a comfort, an ally, someone to lean on as his reality crumbled around him, to gather strength from as his his life became up rooted.

Kaito stared at Saguru, taking in the person he saw, the person holding him, calming him, and merged it with the two-dimensional reflection in his head, creating something new...something different and unique.

He raised his hand, resting it against Saguru's cheek, feeling the smooth skin, the faint roughness of an old scar, the warmth. It was a new thing, to touch Saguru's cheek, to feel everything that made up the blond's skin...and yet, there was a strange sense of memory, a tickle of deja vu that said this wasn't new, that his hand knew the feel of that cheek.

Had...Kid...touched Saguru like this? Had he stared into those golden eyes and wondered what secrets they held? Had he leaned in, tilting his head just so, before feeling a whole new sensation, of soft, warm lips pressed against his? Did Kid like the feeling? Did he get a tingle in his spine as those lips parted, a moist heat brushing over his own lips as Saguru breathed against them?

Kaito pulled away from Saguru's lips, licking his own as he watched the detective falter, trying to come back to the present. And it made Kaito wonder...if Saguru was thinking of him...or of Kid?

"What is he to you?" Kaito asked. His voice rang in his ears, oddly calm, detached... HIS voice. Not Kaito's. The voice of the poker-faced thief who'd somehow... somehow won over Saguru, despite... oh gods, it had been not-Kaito who'd broken Saguru's wrist, put him in the hospital, left a heist note embedded in the detective's door with a knife... and Kaito didn't even know if there was more.

"I...don't know," Saguru said honestly, running a hand through his hair. "It's...confusing at best."

"What am I?" Kaito asked, his hands clenching slightly in Saguru's hair, blond strands held tight between his fingers.

"You are...Kaito," Saguru said simply. "My friend, my annoyance, my rival."

"What if...what if I...what if we..." Kaito started before trailing off to silence finally, unable to find the words to accurately portray what he wanted to ask.

"Whatever else, is for time to bring to us, Kaito." Saguru said, his hands falling to rest on Kaito's hips. "Right now, you don't need to worry about us or him or you or any of that. What happens, happens, and right now, we need to focus on you, and getting you better, or as better as you can get."

Kaito slid away from Saguru, his body stiffening, mask sliding back over his expression, hiding his thoughts and feeling from the blond. "So you don't want anything with me?" he questioned, his tone mild, as if he didn't care one way or the other, but just wanted confirmation.

Saguru sighed, the urge to roll his eyes striking him. He resisted the urge and stood, moving behind Kaito, stopping just short of touching him. "I never said that, Kaito. I said not to worry about it right now, there are more important matters at hand."

"Why can't this be at hand as well?" Kaito asked, turning to look at Saguru.

"Because these are things better left to happening, then discussing," Saguru said, smiling slightly. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Kaito's quickly before stepping away. "Now come on, we are late to class," he said, grabbing the forgotten folder and his book bag, waiting by the door.

Kaito stared after him before sighing and running his hand through his hair, confused at his own behavior over the matter, the feelings swamping him, and the...insistence that he pin Saguru into an answer. "Alright, let's go," he muttered, opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

\--

Saguru was laying back on the couch in the den, watching the television drone on, some old comedy playing that was doing more to put him to sleep then to cause humor in him. He was reaching for the remote when a bell sounded though the house. Frowning, he turned to the clock before pushing himself off the couch, yawning as he padded to the door.

He first checked the side window, glancing out, his frown deepening as he saw Kaito leaning against the wall. The teenage boy looked exhausted, and Saguru wondered, briefly, if Kaito would fall over if the wall was removed.

He disarmed the security alarm before unlocking the door, opening it and stepping outside. "Kaito?"

Kaito rolled his head to the side, blinking at Saguru before pushing himself off the wall. "Hey, sorry to disturb you so late but..." He looked nervous, shifting slightly. "I was just wondering, if I could stay the night. Mom's got a date and...well, I don't feel comfortable staying home alone tonight."

Saguru studied the boy before moving from in front of the door, waving him in. "Come on in," he said, following Kaito, offering the boy a pair of house scruffs as he took the duffel bag from Kaito's shoulder.

Kaito could hear the television in the den and he looked even more nervous, glancing around. "I'm not intruding, am I?" he asked softly, relaxing a touch when Saguru shook his head.

"Mum and Dad are on a holiday and the housekeeper is off tonight. Actually I was going to turn in, but perhaps you'll provide better entertainment then a decades-old program," he said, smiling at Kaito. "Hungry or thirsty?"

"Thirsty," Kaito said, following Saguru through the den and into the spacious kitchen. He glanced around curiously at everything while Saguru poured them both soda's, grabbing a bowl of chips just in case.

The pair made their way back to the den, settling themselves on the sofa. Kaito accepted his glass, sipping from it as he got a good look at Saguru. He laughed, almost spitting out his soda as he finally connected what he saw with his brain.

Saguru looked at him curiously, taking a chip from the bowl. "What's so funny?"

"I've never seen you so...un-stuffed."

Saguru glanced down at his bare chest and jeans, colouring slightly as he remembered what he was wearing. "I don't wear suits when I'm lounging around the house," he said, embarrassed.

"Yes but...you have holes." Kaito said, a finger sliding through the worn hole in Saguru's jeans that had been giving glimpses of heart printed boxers as Saguru shifted. The probing finger wiggled more in, and Saguru made a noise in his throat, grabbing Kaito's wrist.

The hole in question had been rather high up on Saguru's thigh, and the wiggling finger wasn't very productive to an innocent evening. "Please stop poking at my holes," he said, removing Kaito's hand from his thigh.

Kaito smiled, laughter in his eyes as he took another drink from his soda. "So what are we watching?" he asked, staring curiously at the black and white show, tossing a chip into the air and catching it in his mouth.

"No idea, I just randomly picked a channel really," Saguru said with a shrug before offering the remote to Kaito. He leaned back on the couch, his legs hanging off so Kaito had space. It was nearing midnight and Saguru's mind was spiraling closer and closer to the pull of sleep. He shifted, trying to wake his brain up so he wouldn't drift off and leave Kaito alone. Not that he didn't trust the teen in his house, but it wasn't very hospitable when someone came, wanting companionship. "So your mum's on a date?" he asked by way of conversation, only realizing after the words were already out that it might not be a subject Kaito wished to talk about.

But Kaito just smiled, curling his legs up under him, making a slight face at the idea. "Yeah, some guy she met at work," he said, and it was obvious by his face he wasn't really thrilled with the guy.

Saguru shifted again, making more room for Kaito. "I didn't know your mother dated, she never seemed...interested," Saguru said for lack of a better word. Kuroba Mika had always seemed...the perfect house mother to him. Always there when they got there, ready with cookies and sodas, cleaning or cooking. The idea of her dating just didn't...fit in.

"She didn't before," Kaito said, turning to look at Saguru, finding him far more interesting then the television at the moment. "After dad...vanished, she focused on me. It wasn't until I was thirteen that she started dating." Kaito said. He drifted off as he took a sip before smiling fondly in memory. "I actually set her up on her first date, it was a complete fiasco but it showed her I'm okay with her seeing other men so it was okay. And I'm happy for her mostly, she needs someone more in her life then just me and the memory of dad."

"Admirable,"Saguru said, smiling at Kaito. He yawned deeply, his eyes closing for a moment. That's why, when a heavy weight shifted against him, he was rather surprised. He opened his eyes and looked down at the mess of brunette hair on his chest.

"Don't say anything," Kaito said softly. "Just...let me lay here."

Saguru shifted to bring his legs up onto the couch, wrapping an arm loosely around Kaito. "Lay there as long as you want," he said, brushing his hand through Kaito's hair before snuggling into the couch, fully prepared to sleep there as long as Kaito wanted.

It was dawn, when the housekeeper found them, still curled up on the couch, the television playing softly in the background. She smiled as she fetched a blanket from the cupboard, draping it over the pair snuggled together on the couch, brushing Saguru's hair from his face before going to start breakfast.

Saguru shifted as the light weight of the blanket settled across his face, nose twitching, wrinkling slightly from the feeling. He shifted, groaning softly as a heavy weight snuggled further against him, pinning him to the couch. Yawning deeply, he pushed the blanket down, following it with his eyes until it rested on a patch of rich brown hair. Smiling softly, he drew his free arm up, brushing it through the wild strands of Kaito's hair, gently petting the other teen, enjoying the feel of Kaito's breaths against his chest.

He shifted his hips under Kaito, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position, before giving another deep yawn, watching the sunrise as it played over the ceiling, lighting it up slowly, a beautiful, silent performance for the detective. The ceiling was a rich, golden colour when Saguru first felt Kaito stirring. He shifted his gaze down, watching as Kaito himself yawned, making a soft mewling sound. Blue eyes slowly fluttered, thick dark lashes uncovering and then hiding Kaito's eyes before they fully opened.

Kaito stretched, wincing as his wrist twisted, the velcro on his brace having come loose during the night. He sat up, stretching again, this time being careful of turning his wrist. He yelped slightly as his 'chair' suddenly shifted and he yawned, looking down at Saguru before smiling brightly. "Morning."

"Good Morning," Saguru said, sitting up himself, ignoring the fact that the action trapped Kaito between his legs in favor of gently grabbing Kaito's wrist, pulling off the loosened brace. He studied the wrist, gently moving his un-casted fingers over the curves of the wrist and thumb before replacing the brace, tightening it for Kaito, making sure the wrist was immobile. "When do you see the doctor again?" he asked as Kaito took his hand back.

"Next week, hopefully I'll be able to go without the brace."

"Doubt it," Saguru said, moving his legs from around Kaito, stretching himself. "Kid kept your brace too loose."

"Dammit." Kaito said, sighing softly before forcing himself to brighten again, folding the blanket that had been covering them. Mentions of Kid brought everything back to Kaito, and while it was easier, in the cold light of morning to look at things rationally and intelligently, there was still an instinctive fear and urge to hide away from his problems until they went away. Those thoughts had tormented Kaito last night, curling around his brain, driving him to flee his empty house and seek comfort with someone. Especially someone who knew what was going on and wouldn't ask questions.

Saguru had been his only option and last night it had seemed like a brilliant idea, but now...now he had to question the wisdom of his choice. Saguru was not only the detective out to uncover every one of his secrets (thought it seemed as if he already knew most of them), but he was also Kid's...consort. The fear and nerves of just what Saguru wanted from him...with him, still plagued him. He had never been so unsure of anything in his life, and it was not a feeling he enjoyed in any form, but he couldn't seem to shake it.

Kaito jerked slightly as a hand touched his shoulder and her turned, looking at Saguru over his shoulder. He realized Saguru had been speaking, trying to get his attention and he coloured slightly, toying with the blanket for a moment before forcing his hands to still. "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts, what was that?"

"I asked if you were hungry?" Saguru questioned, looking curiously at Kaito, wondering what it was that had distracted the boy so much.

"Very much so," Kaito said, smiling. "I didn't have much dinner...fish night."

Saguru returned the smile and stood, giving a final stretch, studiously ignoring the way Kaito's eyes followed his waistband as it dipped down from the movement. "Then I suggest, we venture forth to the kitchen and see what awaits us" he said. "And on the way, I can give you a proper tour that I failed to do last night."

"Sounds adventurous."Kaito said, laughing slightly. Saguru always made everything seem...different, then what it usually would. He stood, tossing the blanket aside, slipping back on the house scruffs Saguru had offered him the night before. The blond started for a hallway leading Kaito on a longer, more circular route then he had last night, gesturing to the various rooms they passed, pausing when Kaito showed an interest in exploring. They passed the main parlour, where his mother entertained in proper British fashion, past his father's study (a room which Kaito skirted widely, almost tripping Saguru in the process, the detective suspected his father's gun and handcuff collections might have something to do with the action), they ventured further on, Kaito inspecting the art gallery (and Saguru hovering over him), before passing the downstairs toilet, the linen closet, and of course, the doors leading to the servant's stairs.

Finally they made it into the kitchen, where the Hakuba's house keeper was preparing breakfast. Kaito watched in awe as the older woman bustled around the spacious room, seemingly managing twelve tasks at once. Saguru took a seat at the island, his tall body folding easily under the lip, resting his feet on the rungs of the barstool he rested on. He patted the seat next to him, before reaching out and seizing a handful of fresh strawberries from the glass jar in front of him. "Kaito, meet Margret, she's our hous keeper and general minder of all Hakubas. She's also the nanny of people that no longer need nannies. Margret, Kuroba Kaito, school mate."

"A pleasure to meet you," Kaito said, a bit of Kid's manners slipping over as he bowed to the woman before climbing onto the stool, helping himself to one of Saguru's strawberries.

"The pleasure is mine, Kuroba-kun, **"** Margret said with a smile, sliding glasses fresh orange juice to the boys. "Saguru-boy has told me a great deal about you."

"Oh really?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow at Saguru who simply smiled in reply, biting into a strawberry.

"Anyway, Baaya, what's for breakfast?" Saguru asked, leaning on his elbow, his chin resting against his cast. "Please tell me we're having something sweet..."

"You know you can't have sweets this early, and especially not until after your dentist appointment." Margret said, waving a spatula in Saguru's direction. She then turned back to the stove, flipping something inside it while reaching with her other hand, hitting the lever of the toaster, causing four pieces of toast to go flying up into the air. They were deftly caught as Margret turned towards the toaster, grabbing the butter in her other hand before setting to work on buttering the browned pieces of bread.

Kaito watched her go about it before turning to Saguru, raising his eyebrow again. "You know, she's rather scary in her efficiency," he said softly and Saguru nodded.

"Quite."

"Oh, Saguru-boy, the surgeon called, you have an appointment with him this Monday," Margret said, slicing the pieces of toast and putting the halves on two plates, adding scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a nice fruit medley to the plates. She then opened the oven, pulling out two separate pans, sliding a few slices of bacon onto one plate and some small, thin lengths of fish to the other. Kaito made a meeping sound, eying the fish warily up until the point the plate was placed in front of Saguru, letting out a sigh of relief that it wasn't meant for him.

Saguru smiled, reaching across Kaito for the ketchup, popping the cap and adding a bit of the thick red sauce to his hash browns. "Remember, I told Baaya about you, that includes certain...unique characteristics you have."

Kaito seized a lump of eggs, watching it for a moment before looking at Saguru, a hint of a smile on his face, his eyes dancing. "I don't know whether to hit you or thank you," he said, before popping the eggs into his mouth.

Saguru laughed and dug into his own breakfast, enjoying the companionable silence the boys were now sharing as they satisfied their growling stomaches, watching as Margret bustled around, cleaning up and snagging a few bites of her own breakfast.

"So," Kaito ventured after a few moments, absently pushing his fruit around his plate, occasionally stabbing a piece with a chopstick before returning to making abstract patterns with the syrup. "You're having surgery?" he ventured, wondering if it was too personal a question or not. The new level of their friendship made him uncertain on what was approachable and what wasn't.

"Mm," Saguru said, which was neither a yes or a no, but the only answer he could give with his mouthful. He swallowed, taking a drink of his juice before shrugging. "I do not know yet. It's a consultation about my wrist," he said, gesturing with his chopsticks to the cast before carefully breaking apart a new piece of the fish.

Kaito glanced at Saguru's wrist and swallowed thickly, a piece of bacon getting stuck in his throat. It was because of him, that Saguru had that cast. That Saguru was facing possible surgery. Okay so maybe not _him_ , per say, but something inside him. Someone else, inside him. He wanted to apologize, to find a way to make it better, but he couldn't think of the words that would make everything alright.

Saguru watched the emotions that flickered through Kaito's eyes, faster then he could follow, and he frowned, reaching out and taking Kaito's empty hand, giving it a squeeze, distracting the other teen from his over working brain. "It's okay," he said softly, smiling at Kaito. "I promise, it's okay."

"But it's not," Kaito said softly, staring at his plate, though squeezing Saguru's hand tightly. "He...he did that to you, he put you in the hospital and who knows what else he's done. I'm...it scares me, Saguru. I never wanted to hurt anyone, not since...not since a long time ago. To think that...inside me, using me..."

"Kaito, hush," Saguru said softly, switching his casted hand to hold Kaito's, his healthy hand reaching up to stroke Kaito's hair. He glanced at Margret who tilted her head before nodding to Saguru's silent question, allowing the boy to speak without fear of someone else finding out about the conversation. Margret was loyal to the Hakubas but her loyalty to her young master was beyond anything else. His secrets were hers to keep no matter the situation. "What Kid has done, is doing or will do has no reflection on you, Kaito. You may have once been held accountable for his actions but not any longer. They are his crimes. I don't blame you for what he did to me, nor do I blame him, given the situation it occurred in."

"What do you mean, situation?" Kaito asked, focusing on that art of Saguru's words, the rest left to be examined later, though the first glance at them was relaxing Kaito, allowing his muscles to unclench and mind to stop whirling around like a hamster on speed.

"Well, I see it this way," Saguru said, finally seizing the piece of fish he had broke free of the whole, swirling it lightly in the air as he used his hand to gesture. "The attack upon my person, the only attack we know that Kid has actually performed occurred rather close to your and his separation. It must have been rather hard for him, to suddenly be thrust into the world. Such shocks generally upset a person's mental balance. I believe that Kid was reacting, instead of acting," he at the piece of fish he had been waving around, allowing Kaito to digest what he said.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about the events of that night while in the hospital," Saguru said softly, slowly tearing apart a piece of toast, watching as the crumbs and bits of bread fell onto his plate. "The Kid I met that night was...empty. There was nothing inside him. It was almost robotic, the way he acted. That's what first tickled my mind that something was very wrong. I'm used to looking into your eyes...his eyes, and seeing something looking back at me." He turned towards Kaito, who was staring at his own plate, eyes squeezed shut tightly. Reaching out, Saguru curled a finger under Kaito's chin, turning the other teen's face towards his, simply staring until Kaito's eyes slowly opened, blinking up at him. Saguru's thumb slipped up, brushing the skin just under Kaito's left eye. "What I see in your eyes, what I see in his eyes, the soul in those sapphire depths...it was missing. And that's why I can't blame you, nor him. Because he wasn't even there, the night my wrist was broken."

Kaito swallowed, his heart giving a jump as he stared up into Saguru's eyes, listening to the words the detective spoke, wondering what it all meant, and what Saguru meant by them. He wished, more then anything, that he could just...that he could speak to HIM. That he could talk with the thief that stole his face and figure this all out. That he could stop being terrified of himself.

"I..." Kaito started and coughed, lowering his gaze from Saguru's, unable to speak with those eyes staring at him. "I need a shower," he whispered, grasping at the first thing that came to him, setting his chopsticks aside and pushing his plate away.

Saguru nodded, releasing Kaito's chin, reaching for his orange juice. "Do you want me to show you where it is?" he asked before taking a sip, turning his gaze away from Kaito.

Kaito shook his head, sliding off the barstool. "I'm sure I can find it, if you don't mind me wondering around your house unescorted."

"It's fine," Saguru said with a small smile. "I have some extra clothes in my bedroom that might fit you if you want them, they should be in my dresser."

Kaito nodded and left the kitchen, his walk slow, hunched slightly, already lost to his own thoughts. Saguru watched him go from the corner of his eye before sighing, resting his chin on his hand again, absently picking at the rest of his fish. Margret watched him for a long, silent moment before moving, grabbing Kaito's plate and glass. "So you have discovered the face behind the smiling mask?"

"Quite," Saguru said, setting aside his chopsticks, pushing his plate towards the older woman, sipping his juice. "And all my theories were both correct, and very much wrong," he said, watching the orange coloured liquid in his glass. "Baaya, how do you know when you're in love?"

Margret paused in her scraping of Kaito's plate, turning the question over in her mind before giving a slight shrug. "It is different for everyone, Saguru-boy." She set the scrapedplate in the sink and leaned against it, turning so that she faced Saguru. "For me, it was when I knew that I could never imagine my life without Gregory in it. I know it sounds stupidly romantic, but it's true. He became my world. So long as he was by my side, I knew that I could endure anything, that I would have the strength to continue on no matter what faced us. And I knew, that no matter what we said to each other, or how many harsh words were passed, in the end, there was still us."

Saguru smiled softly, picturing the man that had been like a grandfather to him. He had only known Gregory Oldham for a handful of years, the elderly gentlemen having passed away when Saguru was five years old, but the memories Gregory had instilled in him left him fully believing what Margret said. He then frowned, staring at the counter, clutching his juice between both of his hands. "But, Baaya, what if...there are social disapproval with the relationship?"

"This isn't about the fact he's a boy, is it?" Margret said with a frown, turning back towards the sink and running the water, soaping up a sponge to begin the dishes. "I thought you came to terms with your sexuality years ago...or was that another little blond boy I found getting his first kiss with the gardener?"

Saguru blushed, coughing and trying to hide his embarrassment. "It's not that, Baaya. I'm completely comfortable being gay. It's more..." he coughed again, struggling to focus and find the words to put to the situation. "He's not exactly the most...acceptable of gentlemen."

"Ah," she said, smiling softly, giving Saguru a wink. "I _did_ wonder why we spent more time flying across oceans then we did studying your Latin homework. So you think you might possibly have...romantic feelings for your little thief?"

"I might," Saguru said, blushing again, though a soft smile played over his lips as he thought of Kid. He didn't want to admit to it, to even really _think_ of the possibility that he might have feelings of a stronger nature then simple teenage lust. But the fact were hard to ignore, especially every time he looked at Kaito's smiling face and he felt his heart give a flip.

"Saguru, my sweet boy," Margret said, smiling as she turned away from the dishes, drying off her hands before reaching out, gently touching Saguru's cheek, giving it the gentlest of pats. "Your heart knows no boundaries, don't let your mind cloud it with reason and limits. Love is a wonderful and glorious thing and should never be hampered. The same things I told you when you were thirteen stand now. Follow where your heart leads, never doubt it and never ignore it." She leaned over the counter, placing a kiss on Saguru's nose.

Saguru smiled, taking the words to heart as he did when he was younger. He had known Margret would understand, after all, when she had married her husband at seventeen, Gregory had been forty and already divorced. She had endured a lot, to be with him, and never let anyone, not even herself, tell her what was right or wrong.

"He means so much to me, Baaya. I don't know how or why or when...but...I know that it destroyed something in me to return to London after our first visit. To wake up, go to school, and not have him there..."

Margret slowed in the washing of the dishes, tilting her head towards Saguru as if that would help her to hear his words better. It was unusual, to hear him speak of someone in such a loving, awed tone. None of his other relationships had coloured his voice in such a manner, discussions of them had always been cool and collected, as in everything Saguru did. But this boy, this Kaito, had changed something inside her Saguru and it made her heart swell, to think of her baby boy, growing up and truly falling in love.

She rinsed the last dish, setting it in the rack to dry before turning and leaning on the island, sliding a cigarette from the pack resting by the fruit bowl, allowing Saguru to light it for her. "Then go after him, and never leave him again." She said with a smile. The pair went silent, enjoying each other's companionship, Saguru absently playing with the curls of smoke that drifted up from the cigarette. After a moment of silent though, Margret tapped some ashes into the crystal ashtray before catching Saguru's eye again. "From what I gather, something is going on with our dear lovebird," she said, raising an eyebrow in question.

Saguru nodded, abandoning childish play for the adult thoughts the statement brought. "He is...unwell, at the moment. And due to his peculiar circumstances, traditional methods of help are unavailable. I am unsure how to proceed."

Margret was silent, taking a thoughtful drag from the cigarette before clenching it between her teeth, moving around the island and out of the kitchen. Saguru watched her go, confused, about to get up and follow when the woman returned, carrying a large black binder he recognized as one of his father's set of research notes.

Margret set the binder on the island, setting her cigarette in the ashtray before opening the top of the binder, flipping through tabs quickly before finally stopping at a large set of notes. Saguru tilted his head, trying to read them before finally sliding off the barstool and moving around the island, standing next to Margret as he quickly scanned the first page. "Mental Illness and the Criminal Psyche?" he queried, looking up at Margret.

"Yes, your father spent two years studying Criminal Psychology at Saint Andrews a few years ago, this was when you were away at that school in France. Anyway, he was fascinated with the subject and did quite a bit of research on it and on various mental afflictions and what role they played in the criminal mind." She gave Saguru a half smile, winking at him. "I believe you yourself focus on it, given your catch phrase."

"Mm, I do at that. But then again, the mind in general fascinates me. Our reasons for our actions, our responses, our.."

"Yes, yes, I've heard the research many times," she said, waving him off. "Now, your father never studied any one illness in depth, at least, not to the level you would need, but he _did_ perform meticulous research, and had contact with hundreds of experts in many fields of study," she said, flipping through the pages again before resting on one, her finger scanning down the page, eyes moving rapidly as she searched for what she needed before finally stopping on a name. "And one of those experts was in the field of Multiple Personality Syndrome and it's related diseases."She pushed the binder towards Saguru, finger still resting on the name. "And he just happens to reside in Tokyo," she added.

Saguru stared down at the page, wondering if the name printed so neatly in black and white would have the answers he and Kaito so desperately needed.


	11. Who Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakedness, chess games...and Aoko finds out.

_All_ the world is a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players.   
They have their exits and entrances;  
Each man in his time plays many parts.  
-William Shakespeare

"I'm surprised you're downstairs helping me," Margret said, finishing her cigarette as she watched Saguru finish up the breakfast dishes. Watching him reminded her of how proud she was of him, of how well he had grown up. Many boys his age and status could have, and often did become spoiled little monster, but Saguru had become the perfect little gentlemen, and it showed in everything he did. She couldn't have been more proud of him, if he was her own son.

"What do you mean, Baaya?" Saguru asked, putting the last pan in the dish rack before turning to her, wiping his hands on his hips.

"Well, you're down here, while your little love bird is upstairs, nude in the shower." She said with a smile, stubbing out her cigarette and sliding off the barstool. "I would expect you up there, helping him wash his back."

Saguru blinked, pausing in his movements, his eyes drifting towards the ceiling of their own will, as if he remembered Kaito was showering upstairs. Margret laughed and patted his shoulder as she passed. "You don't have to stay down here with me. Go on, be the young man I know you are under that stuffy exterior."

Saguru laughed, blushing. "I'm going to go...change." he said, heading for the stairs.

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Margret called after him, laughing as she heard him stumble slightly.

Saguru made a rude motion down the stairs, knowing the woman couldn't see him before jogging up the stairs, eager to escape her laughter. He paused on the second floor landing, tilting his head slightly as he heard the sounds of the shower from the front bathroom.

He coloured slightly as his brain detoured, conjuring images of what lay behind the wooden door the sounds were emanating from. He would _not_ go knock on the door, he would _not_ grab a towel to bring to Kaito, he would _not_ go find out if there was anything Kaito needed him to scrub, no matter how tempting the ideas were. He took a breath and forced his rain to return to more proper thoughts, passing by the door and heading into his bedroom.

He shut the door to his bedroom slightly, keeping it cracked enough he could keep an ear on what was going on in the house before digging through his wardrobe, selecting a pair of slack and a shirt that would be comfortable enough to lounge around in, yet still more proper then the torn jeans he was currently wearing.

He had stripped down, tossing his jeans and boxers absently over his shoulder towards the hamper and was currently digging through his dresser for a clean pair of boxer when arms slid around his waist, a slightly damp body pressing against his bare back.

He stilled in his movements, brain shutting down for a moment before catching back up to what was going on. He turned, looking over his shoulder at Kaito who had his face pressed against Saguru's back, the small puffs of air from the other teen's lips causing goose flesh to rise on Saguru's skin, a tingle traveling up and down his nerves.

"Kaito?" Saguru questioned and he shivered as soft lips pressed against the bare flesh of his back. He swallowed, turning fully in Kaito's embrace, tilting the brunette's head up.

Kaito blinked up at him, his eyes clouded, distant. Kaito's arms slipped from around Saguru's waist, only to wrap around the blond's neck, pulling Saguru's head down so that their lips met. Saguru made a startled sound and Kaito took advantage, slipping his tounge into Saguru's mouth, flicking it against the blond's teeth and the top of his mouth, causing Saguru to groan, the detective's arms wrapping around Kaito's smaller body, resting just above the edges of the towel. He gently caressed the moist skin as he allowed himself to be lured into the passionate kiss, his hands tracing the flexing muscles of Kaito's lower back.

It was so different, kissing Kaito compared to kissing Kid. Even though it was the same mouth, the same taste, there were marked differences. Kaito was soft, gentle. Where Kid was forceful and possessive, Kaito was hesitant and curious. The sheer innocence of the deep kiss made Saguru groan, pulling Kaito tighter against him, eager to explore and experience more.

Kaito's hands slid from Saguru's hair where it had been tangled, sliding down to caress the bare chest before him, nails lightly scrapping over the smooth flesh as they explored. He groaned softly into the kiss as he felt Saguru's muscles moving against his hands, imagining that pale chest rising over him. His hands started traveling even further down, lightly tracing over Saguru's navel, his pinky dipping in every so often, brushing over the faint blond hair that graced the detective's lower abdomen, about to slide down even further before being grabbed in a tight grip.

"Stop," Saguru said, panting softly, staring down at Kaito's face. He move the exploring hand away from his body, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's palm before slipping from between Kaito and the dresser, putting distance between them.

"Why?" Kaito asked softly, after a moment of their silent staring contest, moving closer to the blond and pressing back up against the larger body, mouth lightly latching onto the flesh of Saguru's chest. He started licking and sucking at the skin, causing Saguru to groan and arch against the hot mouth teasing his body.

"I...we...gods, Kaito..." Saguru breathed, pulling the evil mouth back up to his, kissing him deeply, combing his fingers through the brunette strands as he pressed against Kaito's body, his hands sliding down to caress Kaito's shoulders and arms.

He bit gently on Kaito's lower lip before his mouth traveled to the smooth curve of the teen's neck, caressing his favorite spot lightly with his tounge before latching onto the pulse point, sucking and enjoying the sounds he drew from Kaito's throat with each movement. His hands slid down Kaito's body, an arm curling around Kaito's upper thighs, drawing the other teen up against him, aligning their bodies just so, groaning as their hips pressed tightly together.

Kaito's head fell to the side, giving Saguru further access to his neck, his hands clinging to Saguru's shoulders, nails digging gently into the flesh, close to cutting the skin beneath them. "Please," he whispered, eyes shut tightly, arching up against Saguru with a cry as the blond gave a particularly hard suck. "Please, please don't let go, please don't let me fall." He turned his head to the side, capturing Saguru's lips, the kiss more hungry, more desperate then before.

Saguru indulged in the kiss for a few moments before sliding a hand between their mouthes, shaking his head as if to throw off the pleasurable haze clouding his brain. "We have to stop, Kaito. We...I'm not ready for this."

Kaito continued clinging desperately to Saguru, burring his face in the blond's neck, small body trembling. "Please," he whispered again. "Please, I don't want to think anymore, I want...I can't s _top._ "

"Can't stop what, Kaito?" Saguru asked softly, gently rubbing the teen's back, resting his cheek against the brown head nestled so easily against him. "What can't you stop?"

"Everything," Kaito breathed, body shuddering again. "Feeling, thinking, hurting...it won't stop, why wont' it stop?"

"Shh," Saguru whispered and placed a soft kiss on Kaito's temple. "We'll get it to stop, I promise."

Kaito tilted his head up, looking at Saguru, a hopeful light entering the dazed, pain filled blue eyes. He buried his face in Saguru's chest again, his arms tightening, feeling the tightness returned. "I'm sorry," he whispered against the chest, squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm sorry fro dragging you into this, for burdening you with this."

Saguru laughed, gently petting the ends of Kaito's hair. "I've been involved in this since the moment I first laid eyes on you, Kaito," Saguru said fondly. He tilted Kaito's head up, brushing his thumb over Kaito's cheek, luring those beautiful eyes to open. "And I'm not sorry in the slightest." He placed a gentle kiss on Kaito's lips before slipping away from the other teen's embrace. "And now, I think we should get dressed before we adjourn to the library."

Kaito, as if just realizing the fact he was standing there in a towel, and Saguru in far less, blushed, turning away slightly. "Er, you said I could borrow some clothes?" he quired, after clearing his throat with a cough, his voice rising slightly.

"Quite, feel free to raid my dresser and wardrobe at will," Saguru said with a fond smile, seizing the boxers he had been looking for before Kaito entered.

He slipped the boxers on while Kaito pawed through the underwear drawer, seemingly exploring more then he was selecting a pair to wear. He finally held up a pair of boxers that Saguru had outgrown, but never had the heart to throw away, snickering over the tiny brown teddy bears printed on the pair, raising an eyebrow at the detective who raised one back. "I happen to like teddy bears." he said evenly, sliding his legs into his slacks. He nodded with his head towards the collection of bears that were overflowing a rocking chair in the corner, Sherlock the Bear prominently displayed.

Kaito gave another slight snicker, pulling on the teddy bear printed boxers before raiding the other drawers, managing to uncover a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt that would fit him.

He pulled at the sweatshirt, wondering at the English lettering printed across it before shrugging, deciding it didn't really matter. While Saguru busied himself trying to make the buttons of his shirt work, Kaito explored the bedroom, examining the various objects Saguru deemed important enough ti display. there was everything from old school awards and trophies, to a tiny collection of snow globes featuring various world landmarks. He shook the one containing a miniature of the Eiffel tower, smiling as he watched the falling flakes. He wondered what Saguru had thought, when he first held the snow glove in his hands. He remembered the detective calling him from Paris, warning him about Chat Noir, helping him in his fight against the French thief. Had he bought this snow glove then? Did he ever think that Kaito would hold it in his hands, silently grateful for the information he had received

He set the snow globe down, glancing over his shoulder at Saguru who seemed to have won the battle of the buttons and was now threading a belt through his slack loops. Giving the blond a smile the turned back to his exploration, coming face to face with a tri-coloured painting, made up of small bars and lines. he studied the pattern, raising a curious hand and gently racing one of the lines. "Is this what I think it is?"

Saguru glanced over his shoulder to see what Kaito was looking at and he blushed, nodding. "I believe it is what you could think it is,"

"Is it yours?" Kaito asked curiously, tracing another line.

"Yes, my mother decided to have it done for me last Christmas."

Kaito laughed, turning from the painting. "You are such a detective, to have your own DNA hanging on your wall."

Saguru shrugged, smiling. "Well, if I ever turn up missing they'll have a great sample."

"Colourful at least," Kaito said, before moving over to Saguru, gently grasping the blond's casted hand, going to fasten the cuffs for the blond only to find the expected buttons missing. He frowned at that for a moment, before spying a small wooden box in the open wardrobe. He moved around Saguru to the box, opening it to find the expected several sets of cuff links along with two pocket watches, one gold and one silver.

He selected a pair of cuff links, admiring the fine pearl tops before returning to Saguru, carefully fastening the cuffs with the beautiful links before returning to the wardrobe and selecting the silver pocket watch. He knelt, tounge peeking out from between his lips as he struggled to fasten the pocket watch latch with his wrist brace on. Once it was attached, he slid the watch into Saguru's left pocket, patting it as he arranged the chain just so with his other hand.

He smiled up at Saguru and stood, wrapping his arms loosely around the blond's neck, giving him a soft kiss. "Perfect," he said softly, earning a smile from the bond. Saguru wrapped his arms around Kaito's waist, giving him another soft kiss before taking Kaito's hand and heading for the door.

Saguru lead the other teen downstairs, dodging Margret who was dusting and sure to make comments about them and what they may or may not have been doing upstairs. He let go of Kaito's hand when they entered the library, allowing Kaito to explore the large, duel level room while he went to a locked cabinet, opening it and studying the collection inside before selecting a wooden case, locking the cabinet again as he headed for the seating area. He took a seat on the sofa, opening the wooden case and removing a smaller case, setting the hand carved wood and gem pieces on top of the case before sitting back, waiting for Kaito to finally join him.

"Chess?" Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow and picking up one of the white knights, running his finger over the polished wood before tilting the piece in his hands, examining the small diamond eyes.

Saguru smiled, leaning back. "You wished to stop thinking, I am providing a method of doing so."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, looking up from the piece in his hands. "I've discovered chess normally makes one think, rather then stopping the process."

"Yes, but thinking about chess is a sure method of keeping you from thinking about whatever you wish to not think about." he said. "Shall we?"

Kaito turned the piece over in his fingers before placing it back into it's spot, smiling. "We shall."

"Good, now come here." Saguru said and laid back across the couch.

Kaito looked at the lounging blond curiously, moving only when Saguru gave him an impatient look. He sat down gingerly on the sofa, only to end up yelping and finding himself suddenly laying between Saguru's longer legs, resting against the blond's chest. A pillow was placed on his stomach, the chess set placed on the pillow.

"Stop thinking." Saguru breathed in Kaito's ear as he moved his first piece.

\--

"Saguru-boy, you have a phone call from Nakamori-san." Margret said, holding out the cordless phone handset.

Saguru made a noise, reaching out for the phone as he studied the chessboard on Kaito's stomach, an arm loosely wrapped around Kaito's chest, chin resting on Kaito's shoulder as he focused on the board. He made a move with the hand holding the phone before raising it to his mouth. "Hakuba here," he said, before growling and moving the mouth piece up. "I saw that, Kaito." he held out his hand for the piece that had just disappeared up Kaito's sleeve, focusing back on the phone.

"We just received a heist notice with our lunch delivery." Nakamori said, and judging by the growling tone, the Inspector was no where near pleased.

Saguru frowned, stilling Kaito's hand as the teen was about to make his move, keeping his attention on the phone call. "A heist notice? From Kid?"

"Who else gives us handy blueprints of his crime?" Nakamori said, giving a sigh. "Honestly, two heists in three days, doesn't he have anything better to do?"

"Doubt it." Saguru said absently, shaking his head at Kaito's curious look. "Do you need me to come in?"

"Not yet, I'll fax you a copy of the notice. It's your day off, you shouldn't need to spend it here, listening to us bang our heads against a wall. Let me know if you figure anything out." Nakamori said, indicating he would do the same before hanging up.

Saguru frowned, absently rubbing the antenna of the phone over his lips before shaking his head. "Kid notice." Saguru said and looked questioningly at Kaito who shook his head, indicating it hadn't been his work. Which meant his other half had already planned the heist before the events of the last one.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Margret said, before reaching over to the chessboard and moving a piece, effectively ruining Saguru's plan of attack. "I'll leave you boys alone, holler if you need me." She fondly ruffled Saguru's hair before doing the same to Kaito, causing the boy to blush lightly.

After the woman left, Saguru rested his chin on Kaito's shoulder again, thinking about the newest development. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly, turning to look at the side of Kaito's face, absently smoothing out a wrinkle caused by Kaito's slightly scrunched face.

"Wondering what to do now. I don't even know the location of the target, let alone what he's after...how am I supposed to pull this off?"

"Well, wouldn't there be notes somewhere?" Saguru asked curiously. "I highly doubt you or him go into these things without making more then preliminary preparations."

"Yes but..." he trailed off, making an odd motion with this hands, nearly sending the chess set flying. "I don't know him..I don't know where they would be kept or if I could even understand them."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as that, Kaito. For all your differences, you are both still quite similar. Your methods, your operating...I'm sure they will be where you expect them and in an understandable, at least to you, format." He kissed Kaito's cheek before reaching around him and moving the chessboard. "So you are thinking of going through with this?"

Kaito sighed, giving a nod. "I have to, it's my job, I never forgo a challenge, even if it's given by myself."

"Then I believe we should cut our day short, so that you can work things out, while I do my job and try to stop you." he said, voice teasing. "Do you need a ride home?"

Kaito shook his head, setting the pillow aside and standing. "No, thank you though. The walk should give me time to think about things." He gave Saguru a slight smile before shoving his hands into his pockets, heading for the library door. Saguru stood and followed the teen to the front door, watching as Kaito headed down the sidewalk towards his house, kicking rocks absently as he walked, obviously deep in thought.

Saguru felt his heart go out to the teen as Kaito vanished from sight before sighing and closing the door. He grabbed the near by phone handset and headed upstairs. He had a few calls to make, and would hopefully develop answers for Kaito.

\--

"Go already!" Nakamori yelled, sending half of his forces to the right where the sounds of breaking glass could be heard. He chased after the other half who were heading left, intending to surround the thief and grab him. He heard footsteps following and glanced back at Saguru who was holding up a note pad, writing something sideways across it, before checking his note against the roughly folded map in his hand.

"Take a left!" Saguru yelled and the team did as the teen ordered, slipping into a dim access hallway that cut their route in half, allowing them to gain an advantage. There was a moment of confusion halfway down the hallway as the team got mixed up with the staff and officials who were in the hallway to be out of the way, but thing were quickly sorted out and the team slid into the main exhibit hall just in time to catch Kaito finishing picking the lock on the case holding a large crystal scepter that was topped with a deep red ruby.

Kaito spared them half a glance, giving a wave before he snatched the scepter, reaching into his jacket for either his card gun or the control for his glider (and Saguru _really_ needed to talk to Kaito about storing both in his jacket, it was a little unnerving, not knowing which the thief was going for). He raised his own weapon, his lethal gun switched out for a tazer, aiming just above Kaito's heart before being knocked sideways by a rookie who had been dodging what appeared to be a smoke bomb. Saguru cursed and slammed the safety down with his thumb, his foot connecting with the grenade on the ground, kicking it across the room before taking off after the now fleeing thief just as the bomb went off.

Kaito tucked the scepter in his jacket, securing it with a small strap as he ran, sliding down the hall before taking a sharp right, just in time to slam into a group of people who had been walking away from the action on the Task Force's orders. He tried to untangle himself from a blond woman, glancing over his shoulder for his perusers, only to have his attention jerked back to the group as gunfire sounded.

He moved closer to the blond, keeping her pinned down, giving her an apologetic look for the action, eyes warily moving around to try to see past the bodies around him to see what was going on. He heard a scream a few bodies away and raised his head a bit more. A dark haired man was leaning against the wall in front of them, screaming as he shook a woman who was slumped in his arms.

"Stay down," Kaito whispered to the blond woman who nodded. As Kaito slipped off of her she curled up slightly, protecting her head and neck, keeping her back against the wall to try to protect her most vital areas. Kaito spared her a smile at the action before making his way slowly, carefully to the man, hoping to get the man down before the next burst of gunfire. He had almost reached the man when another person was there, tugging on the man, trying to pull him down. Kaito had just enough time to register wild brown hair before the air was filled with gunfire again. Kaito's eyes widened, horror dawning as he saw a bullet rip through the brunette's arm, causing her to spin around, gasping in pain, clutching at her shoulder.

Aoko was leaning heavily against the wall, eyes squeezed shut in pain, breath coming in harsh pants as she tried to force her body to move, to take cover. Her body refused to respond and she whimpered as bullets hit the wall next to her, plaster hitting her face and neck. She felt something slam into her and she hit the floor hard, screaming as the combined weight fell on her injured arm. She whimpered, opening her eyes, looking up into Kaito's worried and fear filled blue. He had lost his hat somewhere, cape draped over them, half torn from his shoulder. The charm of his monocle swung gently, hitting her cheek ever other swing, gathering the blood from her split cheek.

"K...Kaito?" She gasped, staring up at her best friend, and apparently, her most hated enemy. She knew Kid when he was wearing a mask, knew the scent of latex, make up and most specifically the rich, sharp pine sent of spirit gum that surrounded him. That was distinctly missing as he lay against her, shielding her from the bullets raining around them.

The feel of his flesh was real, warm as her fingers brushed his cheek. The skin pulled easily, stretching out between her fingers, quickly moving towards and then past the breaking strength of latex, and still it stretched, causing the teenager on her to curse under his breath, trying to get free without pulling away and possibly get shot. She released the bit of flesh between her fingers, watching it snap into place, leaving a bright red mark where her fingers had grabbed.

This...was real.

And the face staring down at her, the face she knew by heart, every line, hair and bump, was real.

Kaito covered her mouth, glancing behind him at the group on the ground. He heard the steps of the approaching police officers, easily picking out Nakamori and Saguru's strides. He glanced back down at the girl he considered his sister, kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered before vanishing off of her, a white streak as he took off down the hall.

Aoko sat up, staring after him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She jerked at a hand touching her and lashed out, her hand impacting Saguru's face, making a sharp sound that echoed in the near silence of the hall. She gasped as she realized what she had done, her hand covering her mouth. "Oh Hakuba-kun, I'm so sorry!" she rambled, body starting to tremble from pain and shock.

"It's alright, Nakamori-kun," Saguru said softly, easing Aoko fully up, kneeling before her. "Are you alright?" he asked, easing her jacket from her shoulder and pushing up her sleeve, staring at the wound before pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, pressing it against the wound on her arm. Aoko hissed at the pain and he apologized, gently cleaning the wound to get a better look before pressing the bloody cloth against the wound again.

"Kaito..he...Kid...it's not a mask, it wasn't a mask!" She was rambling, mouth moving without thought, words just pouring out of her.

Saguru covered her mouth, a serious look in his eyes. He debated what to tell her, weither to confirm her shock fueled suspicions or change her mind, allowing Kaito freedom from his best friend. Honestly, it wasn't his place to decide, but Kaito had left him here, to clean up the mess. He was tempted to just walk away, but Aoko was looking at him, with those big blue eyes, every inch of her pleading, pleading for an answer, for proof she wasn't delusional in her thinking.

He was a sucker for those eyes.

"I know," he said softly, and opened his mouth to speak again, only to be silence by the hail of bullets suddenly erupting again. There were shouts, the sound of fleshy objects hitting the marble floor as the police and civilians took cover once more.

Aoko screamed as Saguru's body jerked, the detective falling back on his side, holding the side of his chest. The girl scrambled over to him, keeping low as she pulled his hand from his chest, making an odd whimpering sound, looking around for something to press against the wound, to stop the bleeding. She whimpered again as a hand grabbed hers and she looked back at the blond, staring into his pain filled golden eyes, before allowing her eyes to travel down to the wound, mouth dropping open slightly at the sight of the clean hole. She grasped his shirt, ripping it open, staring at the black padded vest. "You..."

He coughed, giving a smile. "I thought it would be most advisable, to be protected tonight, for apparently good reason." He squeezed her hand lightly, before struggling to sit up, the pain in his chest making it difficult. "Your father is also wearing one," he said, resting against her for a moment before tilting his head. "I think it would be advisable for us to move." he said and it was then Aoko noticed that the others were moving, getting out of the hall.

At least, those that were able to were moving, they would have to return for those already dead later.

She nodded and stood, wrapping her good arm around his waist, helping him move as much as she was helping him, the pair moving slowly from the hall and towards the medics waiting outside.

\--

Aoko heard someone climbing the stairs behind her, and she turned, watching the teenage witch approach, before turning to look back at the clean-up going on below them. The crowd and police looking like tiny miniatures from their height, the air of shock and horror drifting up to them.

"Are you alright?" Akako asked, gathering her skirts under her as she sat on the edge of the roof, turning to look at Aoko.

"I don't know what's 'alright' anymore," Aoko said, glancing at Akako before looking back out at the sea of people below, her hand clenching around the wound on her arm for a moment before she forced it to relax, allowing a sigh to escape her lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Akako probed, before scooting closer to Aoko, unwrapping the other girl's hand from the wound, removing the stained cloth below. She bit her lip as the wound started bleeding freely, glancing around before pulling off her lacy shirt, holding it to the wound, using one of her belts to tie the cloth to the wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"Yeah, right," Aoko grumbled, tears spiking her lashes from the pain of Akako pressing against her wound. "The last time I wanted to 'talk about it', the person I was talking to ended up injured some how," she said, remembering the sigh of a bullet tearing though Saguru's clothes, just shy of taking the detective out. If it hadn't been for the vest...if Saguru hadn't been turned just so...

"That's a relief," Akako said with a smile, finishing off the make shift bandage. "I'm not really into heartfelt talks and that. I more or sell suck at them. But, apparently, it helps people out, and no offense, but you look like you could use some help." She wiggled a finger into the bandage, making sure it was lose enough, giving Aoko an apologetic smile at the girl's wince before sighing, wrapping an arm around Aoko's 0shoulders.

"I'll track you down if I should ever feel the need to talk," Aoko said with a smile, reaching out and wrapping her own arm around Akako's waist. "You can try your hand at it."

"No thanks. Kaito's better at it then I am anyway."

"You mean Kid, don't you?" Aoko said, a touch of bitterness and anger colouring her voice, hiding the hurt that was just under the surface.

"Tch. Such pickiness over names," Akako said, watching the crowd below them, her eyes tracking a blond. "You're too hung up on those. A name is just something you give someone so you don't run around yelling 'hey you' anytime you want someone's attention. All a name is, is a collection of syllables that someone thought sounded nice and gave someone else so they'd know what to call them. It describes a person, but doesn't define them. "So Kaito has two names, so what? See him down there?" Akako pointed down to Saguru who was weaving in and out of the groupings of police and fans, writing down notes and observations, occasionally consulting with someone here or there, checking details and facts. "I can call him Hakuba, and you'd know who he is just from the name. It describes him. Or I can call him 'Insane-Brit-with-a-time-fetish, and you'd know exactly who I'm talking about just from that name. The names don't make a difference, the person's still the same." She gave Aoko a gentle squeeze. "Kaito is still Kaito, wither he's running around in his uniform and performing magic tricks, dressing in a white suit and stealing shiny gems, or dressing in drag and going shopping with us. Who he is doesn't change, though I'm sure his reasons for what he is doing, does."

Aoko sniffed, turning her head up to the night, watching the stars twinkling above the two girls, tears flowing slowly down her cheeks. "I just...I don't know what to think anymore, Akako. He's...he's my best friend, my brother, he's been everything to me for so long and now, now I find out that he has this whole other life I didn't know about, this whole other _side_ , and I _know_ he's still Kaito but now...how do I know who Kaito is, when he's not the man I thought he was?"

"No one is ever who you think they are, Aoko, for you can only know a person by the side they show you. But he _is_ who you thought he was, and being the Kaitou Kid doesn't change that. It just adds a whole new dimension to the man you know and love." She rested her head on Aoko's shoulder, holding the girl tightly. "Talk to him, Aoko. Honestly and openly. Give him a chance."

"Alright," Aoko said softly, resting her head against Akako's, allowing silence to descend on them as they watched the men below.

\--

"Kaito?" Saguru asked softly, moving into the bedroom. Margret had informed him of the rather sudden appearance of the thief when he arrived home, but after not seeing a sign of the teen anywhere in the house, he was starting to wonder if Kaito had left.

He sighed, finding his bedroom empty and started stripping off his tie, hanging it over the door of his wardrobe as he started unbuttoning his shirt, examining himself in the mirror, wincing at the haggard look that faced him.

He removed the shirt and tossed it aside, too focused on the black vest darkening his skin then he was where the shirt lay. He ran a hand over the vest, finger lightly dipping into the hole over his left lung. He pulled a pair of tweezers and gloves from his back up scene kit, pulling on the gloves before using the tweezers to fish the mushroomed bullet from his vest. He dropped it into an evidence bag, labeled it and set it aside before working on the bands that held his vest together.

"Does it hurt?" a voice came softly from the darkness by his bed and Saguru turned, eyes focusing in and finally finding the small form of the thief he had been looking for earlier. He finished pulling the vest off, hanging it in his wardrobe before turning back to the mirror, examining the bruises forming on his chest.

"A bit," Saguru said, tiring of staring at his own body. Instead he reached out and turned on a lamp, examining the thief instead. "Are you alright?"

Kaito nodded, before shaking his head, burring himself more in his knees. "I can't stop hearing it, the gunfire, Aoko's cry."

Saguru sat on the floor next to Kaito, reaching out and brushing his fingers through Kaito's tangled hair. "She's alright you know, slightly bloody but the wound isn't that bad."

"She shouldn't have been there, she shouldn't have gotten hurt..."

"None of us should have been there, but we were. She knows the dangers, Kaito. She's not a normal civilian." He pulled Kaito closer, resting the teen's head on his shoulder. "You can't feel guilty for something that was, in the end, her choice. All you can do is move forward, and deal with the fall out of tonight."

"She knows," Kaito whispered.

"I know. She...we discussed it briefly. Are you going to confirm her knowledge?"

"I don't know. She hates Kid, she hates _me._ "

"She doesn't hate you, Kaito. She hates what you do, yes, but not you."

"Promise?" Kaito asked, looking up at Saguru whom smiled and kissed Kaito's nose, not answering, unwilling to lie to him.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with an expert in multiple personalities." Saguru said, changing the subject. He could feel Kaito stiffen and kissed the boy's ear, trying to distract him. "I know you are not ready, but we need to find a way to proceed, I promised to help you, and I won't go back on that. We need a plan, and for that, I need to see to our options."

Kaito was silent for a moment, before giving a bitter huff, turning his face away from Saguru. "You just want _him_ back," he muttered and winced as his nose was flicked.

"Kaito," Saguru said in a warning rumble and the thief sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just...frustrated. I don't like this, any of it."

"I know, and if I could take it all away I would." Saguru said, petting Kaito's hair again. The pair were silent, simply sitting, enjoying the strength the other quietly offered. Saguru rested his head on Kaito's, allowing his eyes to close as the night caught up to him, too tired to move them to the bed. He could feel Kaito's even breathing and he smiled, resting his lips against Kaito's head for a moment, pulling Kaito closer against him, protecting and comforting Kaito even as sleep stole the blond away.

\--

"So do you even have a reason, or is it just some sort of thrill for you?" Aoko was sitting on Kaito's bed, her legs drawn up against her chest, watching her best friend as he sat across from her at his desk, his head down, resting in his hands. "Please, Kaito...please have a reason." she added in a whisper, resting her head against her knees.

She had spent a long, sleepless night wondering what he was doing, _why_ he was doing it. She had called Akako and Saguru, neither of whom would discuss it with her. Their responses had both been identical. Ask Kaito.

And that's why she was here, as early as was decent, dragging Kaito out of bed. She needed answers, she was desperate for them.

"I have many reasons," Kaito said finally, looking up at Aoko. "Yes it's a thrill, yes I enjoy what I do, I _like_ being Kid. It's...amazing, from the first moment of planning to that moment, when I'm alone, staring at the treasure, knowing I did it, I succeeded. That _my_ plan was a success, that the glittering treasure I held in my hands was there as a result of my brains and talents. It's the most incredible high you could ever imagine."

"Kaito..." Aoko said, tears spiking her lashes, her heart hurting as she heard what he said. "How can you...it's _wrong_."

"Of course it's wrong, I know that!" Kaito said and he all but exploded from the chair, pacing the room. "I live every day in absolute _terror_ because it's wrong, because one day my luck will run out and your dad or Saguru won't be slower then me, or a few steps behind, but they'll be right there, waiting." He ran his hands through his hair, stopping his pacing and leaning heavily on his desk. "I know it's wrong, Aoko. And that's part of the thrill." He took a deep, steading breath. "But that's not the only reason, I do this. I do this because I have to, because someone has to." He saw Aoko open her mouth to speak and he shook his head.

"Don't...don't speak, just listen." He saw her nod and sighed, taking his seat again, once more burring his head in his hands, speaking more to them then to her. "My father...my father was a great magician, but even more then that, he was a great thief. The greatest from what Jii tells me. He started all this, created the Kid. I...a year ago, almost, I found out about it, about what he did, who he was, and at the same time, the Kid had returned."

Aoko's mouth opened, and closed, then opened again. "Oh Kaito..." She remembered when Kuroba Toichi had vanished. She remembered the pain, the sheer helplessness that she had felt at the time, and she knew that the emotions were that much more for Kaito. The helplessness Kaito had felt must have increased beyond measure when she found out what his father did at night, when a man with that name returned after so many years missing.

Kaito swallowed, wiping a hand over his face, fighting down the tears that threatened to return after so long. "I...I dressed in one of his old suits, I went out to find him, to see if it _was_ him, I had to know...it...it wasn't of course, it was Jii, also dressed in one of dad's old costumes. He told me, he told me dad died, in the accident, that he didn't just up and vanish." Kaito trembled and Aoko slipped off the bed, wrapping her arms around Kaito, holding him tightly. "It was so...I finally _knew_ , after all these years I had an answer for where my father was." he whispered into her hair, tears wetting her neck. "It hurt...but it was less then the pain of thinking my father just walked away."

Aoko buried her own tear stained face in Kaito's neck, desperate to hear the rest before she broke down. "And then?" she asked, knowing there was more then just finding his father, not if he knew from the beginning Toichi had died.

"And then, I...I don't know, I just continued being Kid. I learned everything I could, I went after anything that would be..that dad would have gone after. I was him, every time I went out, every time I put on his clothes, I could feel him there, watching me, guiding me." His words distracted him and he drifted off, wondering...had it really been his father? Or had it been...Kid?

Aoko sniffled, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. "Kaito...why? I mean, why this? Couldn't you be like your dad and be a magician instead?"

Kaito smiled sadly, reaching up and brushing his thumbs across her cheek, wiping away her tears. "Aoko, what would you do, if your father was killed? Wouldn't you want to do whatever you could to find out the truth, to bring those responsible to custody?"

"So this is about revenge? And what will you do when you find them, Kaito? Kill them? Steal their life like you so easily steal everything else?"

"Of course not," he said and pulled her into his lap, holding her close. "I've already found them, Aoko...or at least, they've found me. They're...they're the ones who keep trying to kill me on heists. Apparently, they don't like Kid's resurrection."

"And you still do it?!"

"I _have_ to, Aoko. This isn't about me or dad anymore, these men, they're up to really, really dark things. And I have to find something before they do, before they can use it."

"And what is this thing?" Aoko asked, sniffling and turning her head. "What is so important you're willing to be arrested for...that you're willing to _die_ for?"

"A gem," he said, resting his head on her shoulder. "Some large gem named they call Pandora."

"A gem, that's it? That's what all this is about, some stupid mineral?!"

"Well, they say it grants immortality." he said, giving her a small smile. "There are been far worse crimes for less."

Aoko stared at him as if he had grown another head and a tail to boot, before giving a bitter, insane laugh. "Immortality...you're a flying, magician thief, chasing after a gem that causes immortality, desperate to get it before some group of shadowy figures who shoot at you...all for immortality." She started to cry again, clinging desperately to Kaito. "You _idiot_." she breathed, trembling violently. "You stupid, stupid, idiotic boy."

"I love you too," he said, holding her tightly.

It took a few moments for Aoko to calm down, leaving her blinking sleepily, emotionally worn out. She rested heavily against Kaito, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. "I can't believe all this," she said, sniffling. "Can we please go back to yesterday when you were just a moron and Kaitou Kid was an asshole?"

"Sorry," he said, rubbing her back. "Not one of my powers, as Kaito or as Kid."

She smacked him lightly before sighing. "I'm not sure if I can take all this in yet, it's all so...so...so."

"Very so," Kaito said, kissing her forehead. "And you don't have to take it all in right now...just...don't tell your father, please. I know it's not who you are or what you believe in, but I have to do this, Aoko. I _have_ to stop them. Please...just...don't tell him. If he catches me on his own, then that's that, but please...just kept his secret."

Aoko took a deep, shuddering breath, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. It was against everything she was, to keep this a secret. The idea of it sent every nerve in her body screaming. But this was Kaito, her Kaito, the Kaito she believed in more then anything, that she trusted beyond all else, that she loved more then anyone.

"I will keep this, for now." she said softly, after a long, silent moment. "I can't make promises, Kaito. I won't make promises, but for now...for now you have my silence."

"Thank you," Kaito breathed, feeling a rush of emotion run through him suddenly. "Thank you so much, Aoko." He buried his face against her shoulder again, feeling suddenly weak.

Aoko rested her head against his, petting his hair gently, comforting him in a long familiar way, before allowing her hand to travel down the back of his neck, resting on the curious shirt he had been wearing. She tugged lightly at the collar of the dress shirt, looking at him questioningly. "This isn't your normal style," she said, and then she recognized the shirt, just as a faint blush curled up Kaito's neck. "This is Hakuba's!"

"Er, yes, it is." he said, and the blush traveled further up his face. "I had nothing else to wear."

"Where were your _clothes_?" she asked, a smile crossing her face.

He coughed, hiding his face. "Well, they were slightly torn and damaged."

"Torn and damaged?! That animal! I never knew he had it in him," she teased and Kaito coughed harder.

"No! It was from the heist, the heist!"

"Suuure," Aoko teased, gigging. "Look at you two, already sharing clothes! I'm so proud my little Kaito is growing up!"

"Hush, brat." Kaito growled before playfully tackling Aoko, tickling her until she screamed with laughter.

\--

"Ayamori-san, thank you for meeting me," Saguru said, taking a seat across from the doctor, unbuttoning his jacket as he did. "I'm sorry it was such short notice, but time is really of the essence here."

"I completely understand, Hakuba-san. From what you told me on the phone, professional intervention is quite necessary here. How is your companion doing?"

"He's...he's existing, at the moment. I'm worried that he's not exactly dealing with what is going on and he's bottling it."

"Understandable, but a dangerous reaction. My best advice is for you to get him into a professional counseling treatment as soon as possible. I understand, from our phone call, that you think this might be hard to do, due to some unique circumstances of his, which makes me curious if he is a client of yours...or one of your previous cases?"

Saguru took a breath, trying to find the words to describe Kaito's situation. "He is one of my previous cases, but not the paying party." he said, finding that the best explanation.

The doctor nodded, leaning back in his chair. "Well, my advice remains the same. Your friend would benefit most from aggressive treatment at this stage. I understand your fears, but there are laws in place to protect your friend. Unless he is a danger to himself and others, or unless compelled by a warrant, any doctor he sees cannot divulge information without his express written permission. He could be Jack the Ripper or Kaitou Kid and still his confidence would be protected."

Saguru's lips quirked at the comparisons, nodding at the doctors words. "That takes quite a load off of us, if we can go through traditional routes to help him."

"I thought it might," Ayamori said, before leaning forward again. He opened his desk and took out a pad of paper, sorting through his Rolodex and coping the information off a card for Saguru. "This is my best recommendation for him. She is experienced in handling unique cases, including those such as your friend's. She's good and trust worthy."

"Thank you very much," Saguru said,accepting the paper and sliding it into his breast pocket. "I will discuss this with Kaito and get his thoughts." He stood, giving Ayamori a bow before accepting the man's hand, shaking it.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you, Hakuba-san, I hope we can work together sometime. I've heard great things about you."

Saguru smiled, ducking his head. "It would be my honor." he said with a bow before leaving the office, joining Akako who had come to the meeting with him. He smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we go out for ice cream?" he asked and she grinned.

"We shall."

Both left the office, looking forward to the new chapter in their favorite magician's life, eager to help him heal.


	12. Fairytale Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Disney heist and sex.

_" What do you know of European fairy tales, Saguru?"_

_"I know many things, Kaito. Why?"_

_"Tell me a fairy tale. Not one of the pretty lies that they give us but the real story. Tell me the awful, bloody truth."_

_"Once upon a time, though it was not in my time or in your time, or in anybody else's time, there was a great king who had an only son, the prince and heir who was about to come of age. So the king sent round a herald who should blow his trumpet at every four corners where two roads met. And when the people came together he would call out, "O yes, O yes, O yes, know ye that his grace the king will give on Monday sennight' -- that meant seven nights or a week after -- 'a royal ball to which all maidens of noble birth are hereby summoned; and be it furthermore known unto you that at this ball his highness the prince will select unto himself a lady that shall be his bride and our future queen. God save the king."_

\--

Kaito stared at the memo Jii had just faxed him, studying the bad copy of what was probably an incredibly beautiful tiara and scepter. Jii had received the original photo from a friend who had inside information and thought the shiny gold, silver and diamond creations would appeal to the thief, as well as the circumstances.

And appeal to Kaito it did. It was an unbelievably impossibly unrealistic as a heist, and that was the whole point. Kaito had lost the game somewhere, giving up tricks and laughter for running and ducking. Yes he was trying to perform a serious task, but he had lost the thrill for what he did, lost the enjoyment.

And if he didn't enjoy what he did, didn't love every moment..what was the point of even trying?

So now he had the opportunity to return to basics, to enjoy the simple thrill of being the Kaitou Kid. There was little to no chance of the gems containing Pandora, they were too new, but it would remind of him of just why he did what he did, why his father had done what he did, before Pandora ever became a part of who they were.

He grabbed the picture that set on his desk, leaning back in his chair as he traced his father's smiling face with a finger. "What do you think, dad? Should we give them a show to remember?"

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, picturing his father in his mind as a smile crept over his lips. He twisted at the silver ring on his finger, squeezing his hand in a fist for a moment, watching the light play off his father's wedding band before turning to his laptop, setting the picture aside, though close by as he started downloading the information he would need for his preparations. This was going to be one of the biggest heists he had ever tried to pull off, but with a bit of help, it would be so worth it to see Nakamori's face.

\--

"Mo-om!" Kaito called and came running down the stairs, nearly tripping in the heels he was wearing. He finally flung them off, leaving the clear plastic shoes on the stairs as he dashed down the hall, holding a mess of blue fabric up high enough to flash everyone a glimpse of his boxers as he slid into the den, a slight pout on his face. "I can't walk in this!"

Mika took one look at her son and fell off the couch in her laughter. The ice-blue ball gown was sliding off his shoulders, making a desperate bid for his elbows, the skirt gathered in his hands over flowing, much longer then she had originally designed it to be, leaving the boy drowning in the satin and brocade fabric.

"Maybe if he had his...undergarments on," Jii suggested, covering his laughter with a cough and a sip of tea.

Mika finally got control of herself, standing and crossing over to Kaito. She got him to lower his arms and grabbed the bodice of the gown as it started to fall, pulling it back up around his shoulders, pulling the back until the fabric lay smooth across the boy's chest, making a disappointed sound as she examined the amount of fabric she held. "Jii's right, Kaito. I can't properly adjust this without you having breasts.

Kaito sighed, gathering his skirts again. "Give me a second," he muttered, flouncing out of the room, looking the very image of a bratty princess as he headed to the downstairs hall where the door to his workroom lay.

He entered the room and dashed up the wooden stairs, leaving his dress behind where it got caught in the doorway. After a moment of shuffling, hopping and cursing, he returned to his mother and Jii, now dressed and with the proper body parts. As Mika started to adjust Kaito's outfit, Kaito thought over the preparations already complete.

"Jii, did you hire the messenger yet?"

The elderly man nodded, setting his tea aside. "I have already arranged for the package to be picked up tomorrow and delivered sometime that afternoon. They couldn't make any guarantees on when, so you might have to hang out at the station a bit."

Kaito made a face at that idea. He never felt entirely comfortable hanging around the station for longer then he had to, especially when Saguru was on duty. Even costumed he always felt like everyone was going to jump on him at any moment.

But this heist notice deserved a reaction seen in person.

"Raise your arms," Mika said, tucking pins in Kaito's waist to adjust the waistline of the dress before working on the skirt, getting it as far above his feet as she could without ruining the look of the costume. She wasn't happy with Kaito's choice of character this round, worried that the costume would hinder her son's movements during the heist. Granted he was only wearing it while he was in character, but if something went wrong she wanted to know her baby boy could run and escape. "Did you check the skids on your heels yet?"

Kaito shook his head, keeping th rest of his body as still as he could lest he be pinned. "I haven't found enough space to go sliding in them." he said, remembering the last time he went sliding down the front hall in a pair of shoes he was testing.

"Well they should work, but I'd prefer if you test them first so we can make sure. I don't want you trying to run in them and going flying because they didn't grip."

"Yes mother," he said in a sarcastic tone, smiling at her. His mother swatted at him before helping him out of the dress, carefully folding it so she could take it to her room and re-sew. "Go change for work." She ordered, pointing him out of the room and Kaito laughed, wondering when their family had become such that 'go change into a costume to impersonate someone to prepare for a heist' became simply 'work' and everything was alright.

He saluted his mother and headed back to his work room, absently scratching his head as he attempted to remember where he hid his female police uniform.

\--

Saguru leaned back in his chair, throwing a paper ball at the ceiling before catching it, repeating the motion as he glanced around the Task Force's office. The day had started out interesting, going over the various reports from Kid's last heist, but now things had leveled out, boredom sinking in as they realized they had nothing else to do. No heist to prepare for, no more reports, nothing.

He wondered, if Kaito's therapy sessions had something to do with it. Kaito had been to two in the past week, and each time he left looking broken and disheartened. Saguru longed to ask the other boy what was wrong, but he didn't want to intrude. It worried him though, things were heating up on the job front, and it seemed as if Kaito was carrying more and more on his shoulders. It seemed as if Kaito was at his house nightly now, simply curled against Saguru, trying to block out the world.

Akako had come to him, worried about the boy, and Saguru had to agree with her thoughts that something had to be done about it, but he had no idea what. They couldn't take away the burden's his mind left him with, and they couldn't solve the problem of the shadows taking shots at those around him.

Though Akako seemed to have an idea, and Saguru, as much as it disturbed him, was starting to think of the same solution. A way to help their friend, by taking a bit of the load. The only problem was that it disturbed Saguru to his very core to even be considering such an option. But if it helped Kaito...

And that was the whole point of the matter. He would do anything to help Kaito, no matter what was asked. He had questioned Margret about it, only to have her smile and pat his head, never giving him an answer.

Saguru turned as the door to the task force room opened and the paper ball hit him in the face as he stared at the boy standing in the doorway. It had been a long time since Saguru had seen a formal messenger, especially not in this country. He wondered for a moment, if his mother was up to something but even if his mother was slightly insane, she wouldn't send a teenage boy wearing a outfit that was in fashion two hundred years ago, looking every bit a Victorian butler stepped out of a book.

"Excuse me, is there a Hakuba Saguru-san here?" the messenger asked and heads turned towards the blond teen as he raised his hand. The messenger crossed the room, ignoring the stairs as he knelt before the blond, offering the package he had been carrying.

Saguru took the package, frowning as he set it on his desk. He opened the ribbon and the cloth bag fell apart, revealing a red velvet pillow with a delicate glass slipper resting on it, the bright lights of the room twinkling off the curves.

Nakamori stood, mouth wide at he stared at the elegant shoe before being startled as the messenger cleared his throat, holding up a long scroll in his hands. "I'm supposed to read this now," he said at Nakamori's look before opening the scroll.

Which promptly rolled across the room and out the door. The messenger meeped and went chasing after it, the task force leaning out of their seats to watch him chase the run away end across the hall.

"Five hundred yen says he's Kid," Nakamori's assistant said.

"Na, he's gotta be innocent."

"Two hundred yen on him being one of Kid's assistant's." another officer said, grinning at the messenger who was trying to gather the scroll and the excess paper in his arms, looking flustered.

"Two thousand yen he's Kid and about to get unmasked." Nakamori said, cracking his knuckles as the messenger entered the room again, flushing.

"Sorry about that," he said softly before sorting through the paper long enough to find the message, which was of course at the very bottom, causing the poor boy to end up nearly covered in extra paper. He cleared his throat again, standing as straight as he could. "His lordship, requests the honor of your presence at his forth coming celebration, to be held in the location of your deduction upon it's debut." He started rolling the scroll back up, job finished, only to find himself screaming as Nakamori tackled him, pinching at his face.

"Get off, get off, get off!" the messenger yelled, trying to scramble out from under the inspector, panting, eyes wide with fear. He zeroed in on Saguru, raising a shaking finger. "You didn't pay me enough for this!" he yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at the blond.

"Me?" Saguru quired before shaking is head, a small smile playing over his lips in-spite of himself. "I see. I'm afraid you were hired by Kaitou Kid himself. He is quite the master of disguise. Please, allow me to reimburse you for the in-convinence." Saguru stood and was making his way across to the messenger, only to end up dodging as Nakamori tried lunging at him.

"What the he..." Saguru's words were cut off as the rest of the task force managed to get him onto the floor, hands pinching at his face. "GET OFF!" he roared, trying to shove bodies off of him.

"You people are insane!" the messenger yelled, losing it, scrambling away from the police officers who were attacking one of their own.

"I'm afraid one does adopt the semblance of such in order to chase Kid. The man is quite mad." Saguru said as he finally managed to get himself from under the others, brushing off his slacks before handing the messenger a handful of yen, giving him a bow.

"Oh really?" a voice whispered in his ear as he raised up, and there was an undercurrent in the voice of curiosity, and annoyance. "Then why are you dating me?" the voice added and Saguru's body straitened violently, head jerking around to stare into rich brown eyes, the eyebrow above quirked questioningly, a small smile playing over the woman's lips.

"KID!" he yelled and went to grab the thief, only to find himself grabbing Nakamori's assistant as Kid's laughing tones came from across the room. Saguru released the man he had grabbed and chased the brunette woman, jumping a desk as she darted around it.

Saguru reached out, grabbing Kid by the skirt, only to find his face stinging, the echoes of a slap as Chiyo, the force's newest recruit glared at him, pulling her skirt from his grasp. Saguru stumbled to apologize to the blond, his eyes casting around for Kid who was waving from behind Nakamori. The Inspector turned just in time to get hit in the face as another officer tried to grab Kid.

From there it was all out war, everyone grabbing everyone, fists flying, feet kicking, and more then a few screams as someone went falling under a dog pile. The messenger bailed, running for his life, cursing his lot in life of getting dragged into such messes.

It took an hour for the mess to get sorted out and tempers soothed. Saguru sat at his desk, mournfully looking at his torn shirt and vest, holding an ice pack to his bloody nose as he thought on how skillfully Kid had managed to turn them against each other. He shifted a glance at Nakamori who was cursing under his breath, nursing a brandy as he held an icepack to his blackened eye. Saguru winced in sympathy, turning to take a sip of his coffee just as a shout came from across the room.

"There's a naked kid over here!" an officer yelled and Saguru's mouthful of coffee went flying as his head whipped around. "WHAT?" he yelled at the same time Nakamori did, both rushing across the room despite their sore bodies, kneeling.

The teenage messenger was curled under the desk, hog tied and gagged in nothing but his boxers, dead to the world with a familiar floral scent floating around. Kid had gassed the kid and stripped him before vanishing.

Saguru sighed, sitting back on his heels, remembering the messenger fleeing somewhere near the beginning of the brawl. Nakamori slammed his hand into the desk before grabbing the phone to get an officer to take the poor kid home.

\--

The headquarters of the Disney Corporation in Tokyo were much what would would expect, provided one was over the age of ten and knew what business really entailed. To anyone else, the gray exterior and ordinary interior were very much a let down from the place of magic and wonder they would have expected.

Saguru leaned against the wall outside the branch president's office, the box containing the evidence that was needed for today resting easily under his arm. He yawned slightly, jaw making an odd cracking sound that caused the rookie next to him to jump. Saguru gave the man a smile before turning his attention back to the door across the hall from him, willing it to open, tired of waiting.

His wish was granted a few moments later when the door stepped out and the secretary bowed to them, gesturing for him to come inside. Saguru followed Nakamori, taking a seat next to the Inspector while the rest of the Task Force formed a half circle behind their 'leaders', a silent wall ready to do battle with the man across the polished wooden desk.

Saguru watched as the branch manager, a portly man by the name of Kitazawa Toshio, leaned back in his chair, brown eyes studying the group before him intently, eyes lingering on Saguru and the box he held.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" he asked, sitting his chair up and folding his hands on the desk, leaning over them in a silent statement of control.

Saguru's eyebrow quirked at the moment, his own body stiffening slightly, almost as if it wished to display it's own measure of control over the situation. Though Saguru doubted it would help anything, as metaphorical pissing contest wouldn't get them any closer to their goal of gathering information. He let out a silent sigh, forcing his body to relax into the chair, crossing a leg over the other under the box and looking to Nakamori to start things off as the superior.

"We have received an...interesting parcel today and thought it might be connected with your company." Nakamori started, chewing on the end of his cigar for a moment, studying the man before them, measuring him up. "Is the Disney Corporation, in any fashion, doing anything with gems of large value?"

"Not to my knowledge, Inspector."

The answer was too quick, too prepared. A lie, and an obvious one at that. Both Saguru and Nakamori's bodies tensed, pouncing on it. "Let's try the truth," Saguru said softly. He set the box down at his feet and lifted from it the glittering glass slipper Kid had delivered to them, setting it on the desk.

The man stared at the slipper, swallowing as he studied one of the most famous symbols in the world. After the mouse ears, Cinderella's Slipper was recognizable from children to old alike, instantly recalling memories of the smiling blond princess and her triumph over pain and abuse. The slipper was eternally tied to the corporation, entwined in it's very image as one of the most celebrated of it's creations.

"We have fashioned to items of great value." he said finally, turning away from the men to open the filing cabinet behind him. Selecting the file he wanted, he closed the cabinet and slid the file across the table to the men to examine.

Saguru opened the file and spread out the photos, offering a large eight by ten to Nakamori before turning back to the man who had started to speak again.

"One is obviously a tiara, made of pure, flawless diamonds and white gold. Individually, they aren't worth much, but together..." he gave a small smile. "I could feed and house most of Japan off the profits I would get from it. The second is a scepter, also white gold, with sapphires and diamonds. The tip is an old European cut diamond, also flawless, though it's clarity is not what we would have wanted." he shrugged before pulling a key from his pocket.

He reached down, opening the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out a large box. He set the box on his desk, standing to be able to open it properly. Unlocking the case, he lifted the lid and turned it, smiling slightly at the soft gasps from the Task Force. "They are to be used in our Cinderellabration show tomorrow night. It's a charity performance for a local children's charity. Afterwards the tiara and scepter will be auctioned off at Christies in the states and those benefits going towards a stateside charity." He closed the case and slipped it back into his desk, locking it up.

"It is our belief that Kid will be targeting the performance." Nakamori said, passing the pictures back to Saguru who handed the folder off to Nakamori's assistant to examine before passing it on. "We would _like_ the corporation's cooperation in this matter, so that neither the performance nor the company's reputation is tarnished.

The President took his seat again, leaning back and staring at them, rubbing his finger lightly over his chin as he thought over the problem and possible publicity, good or bad that could come from the event. He hadn't survived this long in the company without knowing that image was everything.

"I think," he said, his eyes resting on Saguru. "I may have an idea that would suit both our purposes well."

\--

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Saguru asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked at the girl next to him, shifting slightly in his unease.

"Of course, I am never wrong." Akako said with a trace of annoyance, having answered this question three times in the past week, and two more in the past hour.

Saguru sighed softly, leaning against the wall, staring at his feet. "I'm just...uncomfortable with the idea."

"I understand, believe me I do, but _he_ said this is what we needed to do and you already agreed you would do anything for Kaito."

"I did, and I will, but this is a lot more then what I expected when I said that." Saguru said, turning his attention away from her and to the door in front of him. He pressed the buzzer, listening to the sounds echo in the house.

Mika opened the door, pulling on her jacket as she did so. She glanced at them and a smile lit up her face. "Hakuba-kun and Koizumi-chan, what a surprise!" she moved out of the doorway so they could enter, slipping off her house scruffs for her heels. "I was just heading off to work, but feel free to come in, Kaito's around...somewhere." She gave a wave indicating the rest of the house before edging around them for the door. "Snacks are in the fridge!" She called as she dashed down the walk towards the taxi that had just pulled up.

Saguru and Akako watched the woman leave before looking at each other. Giving a silent shrug, Saguru toed off his shoes and slipped into the guest scruffs, padding down the hall, Akako following him a moment later. They wondered the house, searching for their missing friend, checking everywhere including the upper bedrooms, only to find the house empty. Saguru sighed, this time in frustration, pausing at the foot of the stairs.

"Can't you use magic or something and keep us from just wondering around until we run into him?"

"Really, Hakuba-kun, magic is not something you can just use to frivolously find..." she trailed off and both looked up as they heard something fall to the ground behind the wall next to them.

Saguru's eyes narrowed down on the large portrait in front of them, depicting Kaito's father on stage. He moved closer to the painting, his hand running over it as he strained his ear to hear another sound from behind the walls. Akako joined him, her own eyes searching over the painting curiously.

"There must be a hidden catch or lever," Saguru mused, running his fingers lightly over the wall next to the frame, hoping to find an uneven piece or a secret lever that blending in with the wall. Unable to find what he seeked, he started looking around the hall, wondering if maybe it was a remote switch. He drifted away from the painting, which allowed Akako to move closer.

She gently ran her finger lightly over the painting, smiling as it moved under her fingers. "Or it could be the easiest method in the world." she said loudly, pushing the painting fully open, gesturing grandly at the entrance. Saguru scowled at her, but stepped into the entry way, one hand resting on the gun near his hip in case it wasn't Kaito behind the wall making noise.

Another door opened as the painting swung back into place and Saguru stared at the entry before them while Akako turned to glance back, slightly startled at the painted thief staring back at her. She moved away from Saguru curiously, pushing on the painting, watching it spin around, one side a smiling magician, the other a laughing thief. "Kaitou Kid in, Kaitou Kid out, Kaitou Kid in..." She murmured spinning the painting before a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Do you mind?" Saguru said, his voice a low growl. He gave the painting a hard spin, re-opening the door that had closed when he tried to step through it. He kept a hold on Akako's wrist, dragging her away from the painting and through the door that closed behind them, nearly eating Saguru's coat as it did.

The pair stared in slack jawed awe at the room they found themselves in, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of _things_ before them. From the model airplane hanging from the ceiling, to the coat rack of top hats next to them, ever bit of space was filled with something, and more often then not, several somethings. Saguru was so enthralled by the room he failed to notice the clock next to him, and promptly got smacked in the stomach by the swinging brass pendulum. He coughed, glaring at the attack clock, moving away from the door (and the clock's range), instead exploring the room around him, trying to look at everything at once.

He heard a soft squeal behind him and turned, raising an eyebrow at Akako who seemed to be hugging a cherry red convertible. The teenage witch stood, sliding onto the hood of the car and laying back, giving a giggle that frankly scared Saguru to hear. He moved closer to the girl, looking down at her from his position on the other side of the hood. "Are you alright?" he questioned and was rewarded with another fear inducing giggle.

"He's got a _convertible_ ," she said, stressing the word before rolling over, laying on her stomach and looking up at Saguru. "Are you sure I can't steal him away from you?"

"He doesn't even know how to drive," Saguru said dryly before shoving his hands into his pockets again. "And still, no Kaito." he said, trying not to think about how he was currently standing in the work room of Kaitou Kid and not collecting things for evidence against the thief.

"Not quite," Akako sung, sliding off the car, staring at the ceiling. Saguru followed her gaze and saw a pair of legs walking through the upper floor of the room, moving around near silently, the only noise an occasional muffled curse.

Saguru wondered why Kaito hadn't come down to greet (or yell) at them yet. He glanced at Akako who shrugged, seemingly having the same thoughts, before heading as silent as he could up the wooden stairs, watching the legs that grew into a well known body and face. He got his answer as he cleared the top of the stairs, motioning down to Akako to keep quiet as he stepped onto the upper floor, watching as Kaito danced around what appeared to be a combination costume closet and sewing room, holding several strands of sequins up to the light to see how they sparkled. From the headphones in the other teen's ears, he could hear the faint sounds of some j-pop band that had been famous a couple years back.

Seeing the glint of the card gun's handle in Kaito's waistband, he stopped moving and motioned for Akako to stop, lest they startle the thief and end up with a card embedded some place rather unpleasant. The witch poked her head up over the lip of the stair landing, watching the brunette bounce around. She tilted her head and gave Saguru a smile, making a motion for him to step down behind her. The detective did so, watching the witch curiously as she started drawing in the dust on the floor. He only recognized a few of the symbols, a pentagram, a few squiggly lines that lined up with what he remembered being the elemental locations, but the rest were lost to him and it reminded him that he needed to finish brushing up on Akako's brand of magic before he got caught up in something he couldn't get out of.

There was a slight fizzling sound, a yelp from the thief as his personal stereo shorted out, causing him to pull the ear buds from his ears, cursing softly and rubbing his ear. Akako cleared her throat, stepping fully up the stairs and Kaito turned, wide, scared eyes staring at the witch. "Akako-chan?" he breathed, glancing around him nervously, almost groaning as he realized his Kid suit was hanging prominently from a sewing maniquin, undergoing repairs from the last heist.

He actually did groan when he saw Saguru clear the stairs, slumping into a chair. "Just great." he muttered, resting his head in his hand.

Akako raised an eyebrow at Kaito's behavior, taking a seat on the sewing table, examining her nails to make sure her polish didn't chip after drawing in the dirt. "It's not like we didn't already know," she said, glancing up at Kaito whose body stilled, as if remembering that fact.

Saguru stood in the stairwell, just barely on the landing. "She's right, Kaito. And we've already proved you can trust us, at least with this." He smiled softly at Kaito, before shifting his weight, glancing at Akako.

Kaito looked between the pair, before leaning back in his seat, frowning at the tense air. "What's going on?" he quired, wondering what wrench might be thrown at him now.

"We..." Akako started, licking her lips as she crossed one leg over the other, showing off more under her skirts then either boy actually cared to see, though Saguru noticed Kaito's eyes lingered a bit. "Have come to offer you a proposition."

"A proposition?" Kaito echoed, leaning back slightly in his chair. "And just what could that be? I doubt you wish to hire my services...well, you maybe, but not Saguru."

"We're not here to hire your services, Kaito." Saguru said softly. "We're here to offer ours."

"What?" Kaito said, confused, looking between the pair.

"We're here, to offer ourselves, to help you." Akako said softly. "In your quest."

Kaito blinked, the realization dawning on him slowly. "You two...are offering to help me STEAL things?" he asked, disbelieving.

"That is the gist of it." Saguru said, leaning against the landing railing.

Kaito burst out laughing, his voice high and merry before sobering in the passing of a second, staring at Saguru. "No," he said, turning away from them and towards the sewing table, pushing Akako's thigh away as he pulled his bra out from under her.

"And why not? Six eyes are better then two, especially when it comes between you living and you dieing," Akako said, picking up his silicone falsies and squishing them, smiling to herself. "We _want_ to help you, you should take us up on it."

"I said no, Akako. I'm not bringing you two into this."

"We aren't exactly giving you a choice, we're just informing you."

"Well, I'm informing you that the sentiment is appreciated, and you're not going to do it." Kaito stood, grabbing the falsies from Akako and heading down the stairs, giving Saguru a look from the corner of his eyes. He worked on un-buttoning his shirt as he walked.

"You can't stop us, Kaito. We _will_ be helping you, with or without your permission." Saguru said softly, his voice carrying easily down to Kaito in the silence.

Kaito turned towards the blond and there was an echoing click as the hammer of the card gun was pulled back, Kaito staring back up at the blond, his aim perfect for about Saguru's upper chest. "I said _no_ , Saguru. You will _not_ help me, you will _not_ join me, you will _not_ do something that would harm a hair on that pretty, if dense head of yours."

"Kaito," Akako started, heading for the stairs herself, only to be stopped by Saguru's arm.

"So you will shoot me, to stop me?" Saguru asked, moving in front of Akako, blocking the witch in case Kaito actually did fire.

"I will do what I have to, to keep you out of Kaito's business," Kid said.

"Kid." Saguru stated needlessly, a part of him relaxing at the realization. "Just...put the gun down, we can talk about this without violence."

"I'm done talking, Saguru," Kid said and his eyes shifted to Akako who was peering around Saguru's arm. "Little Miss, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to excuse us, but I need to talk to Saguru alone."

"But..."

"Just go, Akako," Saguru said softly.

"Please, Little Miss, I promise I'll call you later."

"If you're sure." Akako glanced at Saguru for a moment before moving past him and walking down the stairs. She briefly touched Kid's arm, the thief turning to look down at her. She smiled at the look in his eyes, leaning in to kiss his cheek before making her way out of the hidden room, leaving the two boys alone.

Once the door had shut behind he witch, Kid turned back towards Saguru, his gun never wavering despite his distraction. He started climbing up the stairs, staring at Saguru's face as he went. He stepped off the top step, moving around Saguru who turned to follow Kid, eyes trained on the gun, a bit worried that Kid hadn't put it away yet.

"Was he better then me?" Kid asked, finally stopping, leaning against the wall and shifting his aim down slightly.

"Excuse me?" Saguru asked, blinking.

"Was he better then me? Cuter? Sexier? Funnier? Bitchier?" He moved closer to Saguru, finally un-cocking his weapon, sliding it into the waistband of his pants, moving across the landing and pressing up against Saguru, pushing him back against the railing. "Does he taste better then me, when your tounge was shoved down his throat, exploring his tonsils? Did it make you harder, feeling our body pressed so tightly against you while he moaned and whimpered like an eager little whore?" His lips brushed over Saguru's lips as he spoke before giving him a hard, hungry kiss, desperate to imprint himself on Saguru and wipe away Kaito's taint.

"Stop," Saguru said, pulling his mouth away from Kid, wincing as Kid latched his mouth onto Saguru's neck, so similar to Kaito's actions. "Kid, stop." Saguru said, forcibly pulling Kid's mouth from his neck. "What is wrong with you?"

Kid stepped back from Saguru, turning away and rubbing his hand across his brow, confused himself as to what exactly was wrong with him. He just...it had angered him, watching through Kaito's eyes, seeing Saguru there, nude and willing, something he had never accomplished. Something he wanted more then any gem he had ever seen.

And his little, shy other half had gotten it.

"I don't want you with him!" Kid lashed out. "I don't want him near you, I don't...you're _mine_ Saguru. Mine."

"I'm not a jewel or a painting, Kid. I'm not some treasure you can steal away." Saguru shook his head, heading for the stairs. "And he's not a whore. He's a sweet, innocent, beautiful man," he said over his shoulder as he descended.

Kid sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping as the door clanged behind Saguru. He rubbed his hand over his face before taking a deep breath, plunging back into Kaito's work.

\--

Kid had never found himself in a more amusing situation. He was sitting on a table, one leg crossed over the other, his upper leg swinging slightly as he surveyed the room around him. Surrounding him, from all sides and running in and out of the room were half naked men and women, chattering excitedly as they gathered their clothing and make-up. He watched as the gathered went about their pre performance routine, indulging in gossip and conversation, intermixed with the occasional tantrum and bit of chaos.

There was nothing better then being backstage before a show. It was far better then any flawless performance, more exciting then opening night, more beautiful then any costuming or set decoration. Being backstage was like being there for the birth of the universe, you got to watch a creation being made, where normal people transformed into the unbelievable.

He slipped from his perch on a table, gathering the long skirts in his hands even though he knew they were hemmed to precision, allowing him complete freedom of movement if he needed it. He left the room quietly, heading for the stage arena that would soon be filled to the brim with eager children and happy parents, all waiting for the show. He smiled as he watched to of the younger cast members leaning out, peering through the curtain that shielded them from the crowd. He moved up beind the two girls, leaning in, peering over their shoulders at the crowd before resting a hand on both of their shoulders. "You know, there is a saying that if you can see them, they can see you." he whispered, holding the girls from falling through the curtain as they jumped. He titled his head towards the cast room and the girls blushed, hurrying back towards the room.

Sighing softly, he leaned against a wall next to the curtain, pushing his glove down to glance at the watch hidden underneath it before slipping the long glove back up. It was nearly time. He had never felt this nervous before on a heist, but this was something different then what he usually did. It was the first time he would be on stage as a performer, simply following lines, at least until the very end.

He smiled softly, allowing a calmness to settle over him. There wasn't much difference in this, then in his heists, this was just more for fun, then being his job. He closed his eyes, allowing his head to fall back against the wall, simply focusing on his breathing as he centered himself.

\--

The princesses had arrived, the songs had been sung, and Kid was kneeling, careful of his skirts as the 'King' gently placed the glittering tiara on his head. As he stood, murmuring his lines, he could hear the awed voices of the children in the audience, the sound causing a small smile to curl over his lips. He chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye, looking beyond the lights into the audience, seeing the wondrous smiles of the small girls in front, the dreams of one day themselves wearing such a crown easily readable in their eyes.

He gave another low curtsy and turned as the music changed, the familiar, lilting strains of the signature song of the romance flowing over the stage from the orchestra. He smiled, a true and real smile as he watched the blond actor that was to play his prince come striding through the crowd, blue cape swirling behind him. The crowd of 'attendees', moved back, giving the Prince room as he walked across the stage, towards the stairs leading to the gazebo. The man knelt low, bowing to his princess, before offering his hand.

The smile stayed on Kid's lips, the romance to the scene getting to him as he slowly climbed down the stairs and took the gloved hand, the other man rising and turning, leading Kid out to the center of the stage. They gave a low bow to each other before coming together, hands clasping, an arm wrapping around Kid's waist, pulling him close.

And then there was a frozen moment as blue eyes stared up into brown.

"Saguru," Kid breathed, watching as recognition covered his lover's face.

"So this is where you were hiding," Saguru said, both glad and annoyed that their microphones had been shut off for the dance. He took a deep breath, ready to broadcast Kid's presence to the world, only to find the hand in his tightening painfully, pushing his broken wrist back a bit, causing the air he had gathered for the shout to be released in a rush.

Kid watched the children out of the corner of his eye, looking at those bright, shining faces as they continued to linger under the romantic spell the cast had given them. "If you scream I will leave you hog tied backstage in nothing but your boxers. Let the kids have their ball, Saguru." Kid hissed softly. "Don't take that way from them."

"I'm wearing black boxers, that's hardly an embarrassment."

Kid quirked a blond eyebrow. "Not after I'm through with you."

Saguru saw the silent pleading in those blue eyes, curious as to why such a thing would effect Kid, breath through his poker face, but he nodded and stepped back, starting their dance. He was suddenly thankful for the week of practice he had with the actual actress, the memorized steps falling easily, Kid's body gliding with his around the stage.

"Why are you here?" Kid asked, glancing sideways for a moment, checking possible escape routes before returning his gaze to Saguru's face. "I told you I didn't need your help."

"I'm not here to help you," Saguru said, pausing as he spun Kid around before pulling him close again. "I'm here to capture you."

Kid gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. "Offers of help and betrayal in the same day, you really know how to sweep a boy off his feet."

Saguru's arm tightened around Kid's waist, a look of anger mixed with hurt crossing his face. "I was serious in my offer of help, Kid. I want to _protect_ you. If you won't allow me to do that from your side, then I'll do it from mine. Seeing you behind bars is preferable to seeing you dead."

Kid went silent, closing his eyes as if to avoid the entire conversation. Instead his head rested against Saguru's shoulder as designed, breathing in the scent of his boyfriend, feeling the pulse of the blond against his lips. "I hate you," he whispered, a fine trembling in his body, almost un-noticeable, except to Saguru who was pressed tightly against the smaller figure.

Saguru smiled at that, lowering his head to brush his lips just slightly against the thief's ear. As the pairs dancing around them split into a circle, preparing for an intricate dance of switching partners and switching theme songs, Saguru moved them to the center of the circle, breaking the choreographed dance to keep the thief close to him. There was a slight stirring of confusion from the other actors before they quickly covered, simply filling the pairs place and dancing around them as the stars continued their waltz. The dancers around them kept enough of a gap so that the audience could see the Prince and Princess in the center, before throwing themselves into the chaotic dance.

Kid raised his head, looking up into Saguru's face as they danced, mentally cursing as he realized Saguru had blocked his planned escape. "Where is your cast?" he whispered, gloved thumb brushing over the un-bandaged wrist.

"I had it removed for today," Saguru answered, not looking at Kid. "It didn't...fit."

He allowed the blond to spin him again, pausing as they separated, arms out stretched. Saguru quirked an eyebrow, obviously expecting Kid to turn back into his arms. "Why do you wish to protect me?" he asked, resisting the hand tugging on his, staring at Saguru, waiting for the answer, already plotting his escape. All he needed was Belle and her Prince to circle back around, the gap between them wide enough for him to dart though.

"Because I love you." Saguru said simply and gave another pull on the thief's hand. Kid, body frozen, words numbing his brain stumbled after the pull, right into Saguru's arms. Saguru tilted Kid's head up, kissing him soundly as the music climaxed to an end and the dancers separated. He then twisted Kid suddenly, cuffs sliding from his sleeve to his hand. He used the moment of throwing Kid off balance to secure the cuffs around Kid's wrists, smiling grimly.

Kid's eyes narrowed, looking over his shoulder at Saguru. "Love doesn't involve handcuffs." he growled out before a cloud of pale blue smoke suddenly enveloped them.

Saguru hissed in pain as his wrist was shoved back, the already broken bones sliding against each other and the nerves between them, almost blacking him out from the pain. Kid twisted away, using the smoke screen to first remove the handcuffs, and then his dress, monocle and hat in place before the wisps of blue had cleared. He saluted Saguru with the tiara, scepter clutched in his other hand, before turning and dashing past the shocked actors.

Saguru cradled his wrist, groaning in pain, unable to get his body to move, to chase Kid, the feeling in his wrist swamping all of his receptors. "AFTER HIM!" he roared and the cops at the edges of the stage took off.

Saguru sunk to his knees, cursing softly, gently feeling his wrist, wincing as a fresh lance of pain shot up his arm. Shadows covered him and he looked up into Aoko and Akako's worried eyes, shaking his head against their silent questions.

\--

He paused as he entered his room, staring at the white figure resting in his window, staring up at the night sky. Shaking his head, Saguru closed the door behind him and crossed his room to the window, a hand reaching up and slipping the top hat from Kid's head as his other arm wrapped around the thief's waist.

Kid settled back against the embrace, closing his eyes for a moment before turning his head, staring at the corner of the floor just barely visible under the window, not wanting to see Saguru's face. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked softly, his eyes drifting closed again.

"Yes," Saguru said softly, not needing to ask what Kid was inquiring about. The tenseness that had been in Kid's body suddenly vanished, the thief melting fully against Saguru.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and Saguru turned his head, looking down at Kid's face. Kid's eyes opened, tears sparkling in his eyes and Saguru felt his heart clench slightly, seeing the tears Kid refused to let fall. He brought his hand up, ignoring the wave of pain in his wrist from moving it as he gently brushed his fingers over Kid's cheek, wanting to gather those crystalline tears from Kid's eyes and shake them away.

"It's alright," Saguru said, and leaned in, kissing Kid when he opened his mouth to speak, stealing away the words.

Kid's arms wrapped around Saguru, pulling the blond closer, clinging desperately to him as he gave into the kiss, eyes shut tightly, a tear sliding down his cheek as his emotions swamped him.

Saguru brushed his thumb over Kid's cheek again before kissing his lips softly, barely brushing against them before pulling away. He stepped back from the window and Kid followed, toeing off his loafers as he slid from the window. "I've been thinking about what you said, earlier." Saguru said over his shoulder, not looking at Kid but more at the lamp to the left of him.

Kid stilled, tilting his head slightly, studying Saguru's back, thinking about the day and all they had said to each other. "About what I said?" he questioned, his voice blank and wispy, keeping it blank of emotion.

Saguru nodded and continued walking to his dresser, sliding his jacket from his shoulders and hanging it up, before starting to unbutton his shirt. "About Kaito."

"Oh," Kid said and turned away from watching Saguru undress, absently inspecting the top of the teen's dresser, running his finger over a clock on it.

"Why are you so jealous of him?" Saguru asked, turning to watch Kid. "Why are you so afraid you're going to lose me?"

Kid's hand froze on the clock, clenching slightly before he forced it to relax. "Because it scares me," he said softly, closing his eyes, hating having to admit to the emotion. "You're...he's me, as far as we're separate, we're the same. He's the original, the core and the idea that you could love him, as much as me, more then me...it scares me." He swallowed and turned, looking at Saguru. "You can also hurt him. My very reason for being is to protect him, and I...I can't protect him from this, Saguru. I can't protect him from his own heart. I love him. I love him more and above anything and I don't want him hurt."

Saguru crossed the room, pulling Kid into his arms. "I will not leave you for him, Kid. I can't. And I can't promise he won't get hurt, but that's for him to choose, for him to experience. You have to let go in this."

"I don't want to," Kid whispered and Saguru laughed.

"Selfish brat," he accused and Kid looked up, giving him a weak smile. Saguru bent his head, kissing Kid again, allowing Kid inside after a moment of silent teasing, savoring the sensation, the feelings rushing through him at the first taste of Kid's mouth.

The kiss grew deeper, more heated as the pair lost themselves to it. Kid's arms slid up, petting through Saguru's hair before sliding down the blond's chest, over the smooth skin to the buttons left done up as conversation distracted Saguru from undressing.

Saguru groaned softly at the touch, and pulled his mouth from Kid's to taste the curve of the thief's neck, his own hands sliding up the slender body, pushing the jacket and cape off in one smooth movement, not even bothering to un-hook the cape. His hands slid around Kid's back, caressing the warm flesh through the cotton shirt and moaned softly, biting down on the flesh beneath his mouth. He moved his arms back as Kid pushed his shirt down, allowing the fabric to slip from his arms before moving back in, finger hooking in the knot of Kid's tie, pulling the red silk loose, and then free of Kid's body, tossing it somewhere to the side before his hand was drawn back to Kid's chest like a magnet.

His hand caressed Kid's chest again, savoring the feel, knowing soon the feeling would change to warm, bare flesh with the bumps and valleys of bone and muscle underneath. He tugged the shirt free of Kid's pants, fingers teasing over the flesh underneath before he started un-buttoning it, working from the bottom up while Kid's hands moved down, tugging on the blond's belt, almost impeding Saguru's quest to remove the thief's shirt as he pushed their bodies together.

Saguru lifted his head, staring into Kid's eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt, smiling as he reached the thief's neck and Kid titled his head back to make room, a measure of trust in the action. Saguru rewarded Kid with a small nip to the thief's jugular, before leaning in and kissing him deeply, hands eagerly exploring Kid's body, nails running oh so lightly down the bare flesh, feeling the skin shift under his fingertips.

Kid groaned softly, fingers easily slipping the leather belt free of it's metal confines, allowing it to fall open as his hands reached for the cotton beneath, sliding metal through the fabric, fingers pausing fro a moment as he pulled free of the kiss, looking up at Saguru in question.

Saguru smiled at Kid's questioning look, reaching up, fingers sliding through Kid's hair before drifting down and catching the monocle chain, pulling it free of Kid's face. He set the item aside on the dresser behind Kid, before brushing his lips over Kid's in answer.

"Have you done this before?" Kid asked softly, his lips brushing over Saguru's between words, the sound of the zipper beneath his fingers loud despite the words covering them.

"Yes," Saguru breathed, kissing Kid again, before sliding his thumb up, brushing it over those sweet lips. "Have you?"

Kid nodded, before drawing the thumb into his mouth, sucking on it, teeth giving the slightest brush as his eyes met Saguru's again.

Saguru groaned softly, carefully sliding his finger free of the lips that had captured it before pulling Kid closer, lifting the nearly nude thief, easily carrying him to the bed and laying him back against the smooth comforter, smiling as he dove in for another kiss, climbing onto the bed himself, body covering Kid's.

Kid giggled in-spite of himself, the giggle turning into a moan as Saguru's mouth latched onto his neck. Kid's hand reached out, scrambling at the night table. He cursed and lifted his hand to his mouth, pulling the glove free and reaching for the night stand again, hand searching until his finger hooked on a drawer, pulling it open.

Saguru raised his head, watching Kid before raising an eyebrow at the thief, his own arm reaching out and grasping what Kid was looking for, dangling the tube and foil package over Kid's face. "You searched my room." he accused, a smile flickering over his lips.

Kid smiled, unashamed of his actions, lifting up to kiss Saguru's chin. "Know thy enemy." he purred before sucking on Saguru's adam's apple, causing Saguru to groan and dip his head for another kiss.

The rest of the night was just flashes for Saguru, brushes of lips, teeth and tounge. Thin, toned legs wrapping around his hips, pressing into him as he pushed against Kid. Kid rising over him, moonlight illuminating the thief as he moved. Pale skin, slick with sweat, bitter yet sweet against his tounge, tiny droplets sliding down the curve of Kid's stomach, dipping down between them as Saguru watched it, gasping.

Their release had come suddenly, catching Saguru by surprise as he held Kid's trembling body, his own a million miles away, intangible as his conscious mind floated away in a fluffy, cloudy haze, untethered and free.

He continued to clutch Kid as they slowly came down from their highs, panting softly, resting his forehead against the sweaty skin of Kid's shoulder, placing gentle kisses against the flesh as he moved, searching out Kid's lips. Kid met him part way, their breaths mixing as they shared kisses, their hearts slowing into a more sedate rhythm.

Saguru laid back, pulling Kid down with him, curling into the other mans' arms as he kissed him again, before allowing his eyes to open, watching Kid, smiling at the flushed, sweaty face. Kid still looked rather out of it and it sent a jolt of pride through him. _He_ had done that, broken the mask and left Kid open.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing Kid again, nibbling softly at the already abused lips before pulling away, watching as Kid's eyes slowly opened, a smile curling over Kid's lips. Kid looked like a well sated Cheshire cat.

Kid stretched, groaning at the gentle pains in his body, muscles grumbling soft complaints. He turned, snuggling into Saguru's arms, fitting perfectly against the larger teen. He didn't reply to the words, simply allowing his eyes to close, sleep stealing him away.


	13. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters, heists and vegetable fornication.

" _Lust is the craving for salt of a man who is dying of thirst" -Fredrick Buechner_

Saguru gave Kid a pouting look as the thief glanced back at him and the thief coloured slightly, turning away and once more examining the equipment laid out on the sink. Saguru watched as two latex free band-aids slipped into the boy's left front pocket.

"Thief," Saguru said, sighing as he laid back in his chair, staring at the light box across from him, making a face at the image of his broken wrist bones.

"Guilty." Kid said and gravitated over to the x-ray himself, studying it for a moment. "This looks different then the one I saw."

"It should, he's been both healing and breaking new sections." the surgeon said, bowing to both before taking a seat on his stool, pulling it closer to Saguru's chair. He pulled gently touched Saguru's wrist, picking it up before carefully manipulating it.

The blond winced, biting on his lip, glaring at Kid over the doctor's head as if it were all his fault, which, in a way, it was.

"I told you I did not want you to remove your cast for last night's heist and you _assured_ me that it would be fine." The doctor gave Saguru a look over his glasses and Saguru had the grace to blush.

"I did not expect Kid to grab my wrist and use it as leverage," Saguru said simply, looking away as the doctor's look hardened.

"Is that not how it was broken in the first place?"

"Yes, well..." Saguru trailed off, having no defense.

The doctor wheeled away and across the room, grabbing his prescription pad. "I will re-cast it, but now we are going to have to perform surgery on that wrist to ever get it even close to what it was," he said, writing something across the pad and handing it to Saguru who stuffed it into his breast pocket.

"Surgery, is it really that bad?" Kid asked, looking concerned and ashamed for being the reason Saguru had even broke his wrist.

"Well, we could let it heal on it's own, but the way it's currently healing, not to mention the new breaks, I doubt he would ever recover full use of his wrist. He may not even archive that with surgery, but there is a higher chance."

"Oh,"

"How long will I be off work?"

"I would recommend desk duty for a week, possibly two. You'll have the cast again of course, but you should be able to return to active duty sometime in the third week. I'll have a better picture after I check your wrist again."

"Alright, thank you doctor." Saguru said, standing. He followed the doctor to the casting room where he was passed off to an intern.

"Pick a colour, any colour!" The intern said cheerily, gesturing to the boxes of casting fiberglass. Kid held up a neon pink roll, snickering. Saguru gave him a look but took the pink roll, handing it to the intern. At least this way people would see him.

Saguru took a seat in the chair, stretching out to kick Kid and keep him away from the rolls of plasting caster lest the thief get any ideas, before offering his arm to the intern. The intern examined the wrist before cutting holes in what appeared to be a very large sock (at least in Kid's opinion), before fitting this over Saguru's wrist, wrapping and taping it so it was snug against the Brit's arm. He then started wrapping it with non-sterile wrapping gauze, making sure to add extra padding around the protrusion of Saguru's wrist. He then lifted Saguru's arm up, having Kid hold it while he wet the bright pink rolls, wrapping them carefully around Saguru's wrist and arm.

Kid watched the entire process intently, as if memorizing the actions, and knowing the brunette he probably was. One never knew what may come in handy later.

"There you go, kiddo, try not to remove it this time!" The intern said, smiling at Saguru. "Did you get your little thief after all that drama?"

"Not quite," Saguru said and Kid grinned, buffing his fingers on his shirt before looking innocent when the intern looked at him.

"And who is this cutie?"

"My boyfriend, Kuroba Kaito."

"Charmed," Kid said with a low bow before taking the intern's hand, giving it a kiss. The man laughed, retreaving his hand.

"Charming and good looking, sure you don't want to upgrade from a cop to a doctor?"

"Sadly my heart belongs to Saguru's handcuffs." Kid said, placing a hand on his chest and fluttering his eyelashes at Saguru.

Saguru rolled his eyes and stood, carefully sliding back on his jacket. Kid took the detective's casted hand and started walking with him, looking around at the people and things around them as they checked Saguru out and headed for the car.

Saguru climbed in the front of the car, Kid taking the back. Marget started to pull away as Kid grabbed Saguru's hand and pulled it closer, kissing the pads of the fingers apologetically before pulling a black sharpie from his shirt and drawing his infamous signature, along with a flourishing English version of his signature. "There, now it's a collector's item." he teased.

Saguru tolled his eyes but leaned as far back as he could with his seat, kissing Kid softly. "You still owe me,"

"Mm, owe you what?" Kid said, stealing another kiss, ignoring Margret's snickers from her seat.

\--

Saguru walked into the Task Force office, ignoring the other officers who nudged each other and turned to watch him enter, too busy focusing on sipping his precious liquid caffeine, tossing his jacket on his chair as he headed for the fax to see if anything came for him while he was gone.

Nakamori's assistant ran to get the boss and the pair stood in the doorway of Nakamori's office, watching the blond as he gathered his faxes, taking another sip of his coffee. He headed back to his desk and tossed the faxes on the desk and frowned, looking over his cup as the faxes hit the floor instead of the wooden top of his desk.

He then blinked, staring at the sight on his desk. It was a mound of fruits and vegetables, all artistically arranged in a way that caused Saguru to blink a second time. He circled around his desk, staring. "There is food...on my desk," he mused. He set his coffee down and knelt, before stumbling backwards, eyes wide.

"There are vegetables fornicating on my desk!"

An officer hit a stop watch, writing a number down. "Alright, Ito had that he wouldn't notice until after his third sip of coffee, Arai had that he would use the word 'fornicating', and Tanaka had that he would fall over, pay up boys," she said, handing the three their share from her before going back to her work.

Saguru ignored the office betting, standing and staring at the food before looking at Nakamori helplessly.

"We have forensics on their way up. There was nothing else but the food porn."

"The going idea is that Kid needs to get laid." Maruyama said, ducking as Nakamori tried to smack him for that comment.

Saguru stared at the vegetables and was tempted to agree. Though now, knowing _why_ there were vegetables having sex on his desk, it made sense on why it was on _his_ desk. Bloody bastard.

"Any ideas of what the target is or where?" Saguru asked. "Or are we too busy discussing Kid's sex life?"

"Nothing yet, but research is trying to connect food porn and shiny gems," Nakamori said, handing Saguru the file they had for the moment on the case. "Not even anything in known collections of porn stars."

"What about clubs?"

"We're working on that now. Host clubs, dance clubs, anything that could even be slightly related. Give the...anatomy of the participants in this work of art, we're focusing on homosexual related clubs."

Saguru nodded, studying the sculpture on his desk. "Our best bet would be a host club, lots of movement, low supervision of the hosts, not to mention it's the only conceivable place where such jewelry could exchange hands or be displayed. Wealthy clientel."

"I'll have the boys downstairs look into that closer, any ideas where?"

Saguru shook his head, standing again and reaching over the food to get his coffee. "I haven't heard anything, but if it's done in a club..."

"It would stay there. Talk about your clients and you're out of a job."

"So," Maruyama started, leaning on his desk. "Should we sign Kid up for a dating service and get the brat laid? Might keep him out of our hair for a while."

Saguru threw a left out radish at the man, smiling as it bounced off Maruyama's temple.

\--

"So, did things go well for you?" Akako asked, kicking her feet lightly, picking a carrot up from the work table and nibbling at the tip.

Kid looked up from the radish he was securing on a toothpick, his grin answering his question. Akako shook her head, taking another bite of carrot before looking at the costume on the dummy across from them. "You realize you're going to give him a heart attack with that, right?"

Kid turned, eying the leather pants and mesh shirt before shrugging. "No, it would give him a heart attack if _he_ had to wear it. I don't think he would be comfortable in anything but his suits." He turned back to the vegetable bouquet he was making for Kaito's mother.

"Sooo, how are you going to get him to go with you after the heist?" Akako said, turning to the subject that had interested her after Kid's phone call.

"Well, I thought I would simply invite him, of course. Depending on how the heist goes."

"Kid..."

"Seriously, that's it," he said, setting down the bouquet and looking up at her. "It's a date, not a meeting that the world's fate hangs on. I'm simply going to ask him to join me and hope he says yes." His eyes darted to the side, hiding his nervousness over the subject. Sure, he knew Saguru's feelings towards him, and the pair already had an...enjoyable physical relationship, but things like dates and that were something _normal_ people did, and Kid was anything but normal.

Akako reached out, gently grasping his chin and turning Kid back towards her, smiling softly. "I'm sure he will do whatever he asks you, my thief. He's wrapped around your little finger."

Kid smiled, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "I do try my best, Little Miss," he said with a grin, before pulling her off the table and into his lap, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What am I going to do, Akako?" he whispered, using her name for once in their relationship.

Akako rested her head against his, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "About what, Kid?"

"Kaito, Saguru...everything and everyone."

"Depends on what you want to happen, my thief. You can't rush things, you know that."

"I know, but..." he groaned, resting his face against her shoulder. "I want to keep him safe," he whispered against her neck.

"Who?"

"I...I don't know anymore. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Akako smiled, lifting Kid's head so she could look into his face. "Love never follows a plan, Kid. And I know you can keep them both safe, and I'll help you. Nothing will harm them."

"Promise me?"

Akako smiled, kissing him softly before resting her head on his shoulder, holding tightly onto him. "I promise, Kid. So long as we can stop it, nothing will hurt them."

Kid gently pressed his lips against her cheek in thank you, before resting his head against hers, staring absently at the work table before them, his thoughts and ideas slowly winding down under the cool reason Akako gave him. He could feel Akako's fingers curling in the hair on the nape of his neck and he smiled, the soft tingles of her magic flowing over his scalp, relaxing him.

He could do worse, then having Akako as his friend and confidant.

\--

"You're kidding me?" Saguru stared at Nakamori over the conference table, ignoring the...disgrace hanging from the hanger next to Aika from the special forces (though the woman's mad giggling kept drawing his attention. He was starting to wonder if the SF officer had gone undercover with drug dealers one too many times).

"I am not. You are a highly recognizable face, Hakuba-kun, this plan is the only one that would insure you get in along with the team, unless you wish to sit it out..."

"Of course not, and you know that, but why do I have to wear...that?"

"It's a club, Hakuba-kun, and you're there to play a part, thus..."

"But it's...my suits are fine for such a situation. Or even my other clothes!"

"You're seventeen, Saguru-kun. It's time you lived a little." Maruyama was smirking as he said this, ignoring the heat from Saguru's glare. "The rest of us will be dressed similarly, and this way you'll draw more attention."

"I thought undercover work was about _not_ drawing attention?" Saguru said dryly, casting another glance at the hideous costume they had chosen for him.

"Not in your case, you're our main attraction that takes the notice off the other officers." Nakamori said, leaning back in his chair. "While the attention is on you, the others can slip in with little notice."

"Kid will still notice them," Saguru said, knowing his boyfriend wouldn't be distracted in the slightest by him entering.

"Then I guess we'll know who he is."

Saguru snorted before staring at his costume again. He groaned and rested his forehead on the table. "Fine, but I'm wearing it under duress."

"Noted, now strip," Nakamori said with a grin.

\--

"I'm a shadow." Kid said softly, staring out the window at the city below. "I was born nine years ago when Kaito's father died. I was his protection from the world. For nine years, I've been waiting, watching, a shadow over Kaito's mind. We were...connected. I could feel him, see everything, even though I could never take control. I never wanted control."

"You never appeared now?" The woman said, making a note on her clipboard, before looking up at the teen before her.

"A few times, when Kaito needed something...needed protection."

"When can you first remember appearing separate of Kaito?"

"When Akako tried to kill him," Kid said softly and turned, leaning against the wall as he faced the therapist. "This was ages ago, but she was determined to either dominate us or kill us."

"This is the same Akako who brought you here?" There was a slight smile on the woman's lips as she asked, remembering the young girl who she had met before bringing Kid into her office. The way the pair interacted, it reminded her of two new lovers. Constantly touching, leaning close to each other. For a moment she had wondered if Kid was actually dating the girl and not the young detective she had met with Kaito, but there was something...missing from their interactions.

"That's her. Some how she grew on me." Kid said with a soft smile, reserved exclusively for Akako. "She's...she's the only one who understands me, who accepts me. Saguru still wants to catch me, to wrap me in protective wrap."

"Isn't that the same way you feel for Kaito?" The therapist asked, crossing her legs. "To protect him and keep him safe?"

"I..." Kid trailed off, thinking. "I guess it is."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to protect those you love, Kid. I would do anything to protect my husband and children, even kill. Same you feel for Kaito, same I think, Saguru-kun feels for you."

"It's just...annoying! He's always in my way!"

The therapist smiled softly before making another note on her pad. "What about after the accident, what do you remember?"

"I remember...waking up in a small room, and hurting."

"Physically?"

Kid nodded. "And emotionally. It was...well, as if my mind was torn apart. Memories, knowledge, things I had been while living in Kaito were gone. I only knew my name and Kaito's name."

"When did that change?"

"After...After I broke Saguru's wrist. I spent a long time, just thinking, and they started coming back. It was...horrifying, to realize I had Kaito's body, that I had hurt our friend...that I couldn't protect Kaito from being hurt."

"Is that what separated you? The accident?"

"I think so," Kid said softly, taking a seat on the couch. "I remember the crash...and then just pain."

The therapist sat in silence, taping her pen against the pad of paper, thinking. It wasn't unusual for multiples to separate during a tragic event such as an accident, though she had never known a partial split such as what Kid described happening nine years ago, though there had been theories floating around about multiples existing long before the initial split.

"I want you to go home tonight, and tell me all your feelings on the people named here," she said, pulling a piece of paper from her pad and writing down a list of names. "Be completely honest, I'm not going to tell them what you say. I asked Kaito to do the same thing when he was in here. When I get both papers back, it will help me understand the differences between you, and how to best treat both of you."

"Both of us, I thought you were simply treating Kaito and I was helping in that." Kid said, confused as he accepted the paper, frowning at the list of his friends and family.

"He's not the only one, who needs healing Kid. You both exist now, and you have a life beyond protecting your partner. You need strength, support, and healing, just as much as he does." she smiled softly and stood, walking the young thief to the door.

\--

Saguru sat at his desk, absently running the fingers over his right hand over the rough surface of his casted arm. Under said arm, were pictures from the Disney heist, including a shot of Kid bending Saguru's wrist back, an image that had prompted the detective to stare absently into space, stroking his cast.

He had known, getting into a relationship with Kid, that it wasn't going to be all fun and games. Kid had proven time and again he was a different creature then Kaito, no matter their similarities. Kid was more volatile, more passionate, more...a hell of a lot more then Kaito.

He didn't expect to be abused, though he was starting to wonder if that had been a mistake on his part, to assume he was safe.

He sighed, running his hand over his face and picking up the picture again, studying it. Kid definitely wasn't Kaito, and that was something that was attractive to him. But different also meant dangerous in this case, and Saguru wasn't sure how long he could put up with Kid's actions.

He refused to play the victim to Kid's forceful techniques.

He tossed the picture aside and stood, stretching, trying to focus his mind away from the painful thoughts and towards the night ahead.

"You don't have to go through this, Saguru," Margret said from the doorway, holding her make-up case.

"Go through what, Baaya?" Saguru asked, turning in his chair, gesturing for her to enter.

"You know what," she said sternly, setting her make-up case on the bed and opening it, sorting through the levels and drawers for the eyeliner.

"I know, and I won't. I just...we need to get to a proper level of understanding and respect."

"And when that doesn't happen?"

"Then...then I'll walk away. I'm not a stupid, whimpering little girl who needs her boyfriend to justify her worth, Baaya. I love him, but that doesn't mean my love is blind."

"I just don't want you hurt, Saguru-boy." She set down the eyeliner and pulling Saguru into a hug. "I'm scared for you," she whispered. "You both are fighting a game that could lead to very permanent consequences."

"Nothing will happen, Baaya, I promise," Saguru said, hugging her tightly. "I have it under control, I won't let him hurt me."

\--

Kid's foot bounced as he studied the patrons entering the club, drinking in each guest as they made their orders and took seats at the small booths. He rolled his shoulders, ignoring the faint itching from the mesh top as it slid over his skin. A part of him made a note to put a layer of latex over his skin the next time he wore mesh while the rest of him focused on memorizing the faces of the guests and running them against his memory of the task force.

"Table One is Maruyama, Nakamori's assistant. Table two is that idiot, Itou...is he wearing feathers in his hair? Table three is...I have no idea, must be a new face, and let's see, here comes table four." Kid muttered softly, watching as a new face entered the room, before his eyes widened, drinking in the sight.

Saguru stood at the greeter's stand, smiling charmingly at the young woman there. He ran a hand absently through his golden hair, the light catching the strands of silver and blue that had been carefully dyed earlier that afternoon.

The young greeter's mouth dropped open slightly, licking her lips as she realized who was standing before her. She had never seen the young detective outside news interviews and newspaper photo's, and being this close, the smell of his cologne filling her nostrils made her want to jump on him and cling like a monkey.

Her eyes slowly traveled down his body, from the strands of silver and gold wrapped tightly around his neck, drinking in the honey tanned skin revealed by the tight leather vest designed and cut in a traditional formal suit style, to the black jeans that were snug fitting in all the _right_ places.

Her eyes traveled back up, a smirk curling over her lips. "Here is your menu, sir," she purred, her hand brushing his as she handed him the menu.

"Thank you," he said, casting her an appraising look before glancing down at the menu, ignoring the girl's stare as he glanced at the pictures and descriptions of the specials of the night. His eyes rested on on two faces, intrigued by their talents before looking up at the girl. "How many specials may I partake of?"

The greeter leaned on her podium, using her arm to better prop up her breasts, staring into the heavily rimmed golden brown eyes. "As many as sir...desires." she purred.

Saguru grinned and plucked a pen from her top, his fingers brushing the curve of her breasts teasingly, before marking off three selections. "I will partake of these meals, then," he said, sliding the menu to her, his eyes locked on her face as he took her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. "Lead me to my table?"

"My pleasure," she whispered breathlessly, taking his hand and leading him towards table four, sliding her body against his as Saguru sat before taking the number. "Your entree's will be here shortly." she said, turning to give the order to the back room, hips moving far too much to be a normal walk.

Saguru waited until she was gone before rolling his eyes. He settled back in the booth, stretching his arms over his head, the leather cuff around his wrist shifting slightly with the movement, pressing the pair of handcuffs hidden under them tighter against his skin.

He lowered his arms and glanced around, noting where his colleagues were and their partners. He tried not to smile as Aika sauntered into the club, her clingy dress hugging her curves beautifully. The bubbly, giggling officer he met earlier that day had vanished, replaced by cool, sophisticated beauty that poured off the young officer. If Saguru hadn't already known her reputation, he would have been in awe of the transformation, instead, he was simply amused, studying her as she made her selection and took her seat at the table across the room from him, lighting a cigarette as she waited.

"Hakuba-san?" a voice called softly and Saguru raised his eyes, blinking at the three men before him. He allowed a grin to curl over his lips, giving them a nod and gestured to the booth. Two of the men slid into the booth next to him, sitting on either side, while the third produced a bottle of champagne, pouring them glasses.

"Large appetite?" One of the men purred, his fingers curling over the flesh of Saguru's neck, lightly tickling it. Saguru smiled, his eyes going half mast at the pleasurable tingles, turning towards the man.

He couldn't have been much older then twenty, though he had an edge of youth that would appeal to many. His eyes were bright, his face slightly flushed. Saguru absently wondered what he was on before dismissing it as not of his concern. "Very," he said, smiling at the man, reaching back and seizing the hand on his neck, glancing at it before reaching for his glass of champagne, taking a sip.

His eyes drifted to the other two, studying their faces for a moment before his eyes traveled back down to their hands. His lips curled into another smile as he spotted the silver and gold band he had been looking for, the reasonably large ruby catching the light, reflecting it back. That was Kid's target, an expensive heirloom that a client had gifted his favorite host with to keep it from his wife during their divorce proceedings.

As long as he kept the ring, and the host near him, he doubted Kid would be able to snatch it, unless of course, he already had.

Saguru leaned across the table, lifting the host's hand, gently kissing it, studying the ring as he pulled the hand from his lips, assuming now that it was real as there was no sign of Kid's trademark that the thief left on his fakes. "Tell me about yourself," he said softly, remembering the man's talent for speech before leaning back, allowing the man's voice to wash over him as he studied the others in the room, eyes resting on the tables around him.

\--

Kid slipped from the back room as the greeter gave him the sign he (or at least the host he was pretending to be) had been requested. He took a seat across from the young woman who was currently enjoying her ciggerette, studying her for a moment before smiling and kissing her hand in greeting. "What would you like to see tonight?"

"Whatever you wish," the woman said with a grin and sat back in the booth, relaxing to enjoy the show. This host was one of two whom specialized in table magic, Saguru had of course, requested the other. It was, in their opinion, their best chance of finding Kid, who never seemed to be able to resist showing off.

Kid nodded and slipped a deck of cards out of his vest, shuffling them. "Then I think we shall start with card tricks, as they are the most traditional."

"Lovely," the woman said, tapping her ashes and watching him shuffle, eager to enjoy the show.

\--

Saguru laughed with the others as they watched their magician host do money tricks, enjoying the slight finger movements that made the bill in the palm of the host's hand fold seemingly on it's own. It had been ages since Saguru could watch a magic show without being disgusted at the simplicity of finding the answers, not since he was ten at least.

But tonight, there was just something about the host, about the night that made him relax and not look for the strings. Even the tricks he knew well were able to be enjoyed and Saguru didn't know how or why.

He raised his champaign glass, taking a sip as his eyes traveled over the crowds around them, studying each guest and host for a moment before moving on. His eyes rested on Aika and her host's table, watching the host for a moment, long, tapered fingers moving easily from trick to trick. A flash of metal caught the light and Saguru lowered his glass, studying those hands as they moved.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." he said softly, standing and heading towards the bathroom, passing by Aika's table, taking a closer look at the fingers now folding a paper crane for a trick. There was another flash and now Saguru could see it was a ring, decorating the thief's middle finger.

Much like the ring Kaito and Kid wore.

He smiled, heading for the bathroom. Once inside he pulled his handcuffs from his back pocket and checked the small gun he was wearing, which was a tazer as he wasn't allowed to use lethal force against the thief (well, he wasn't anymore, Nakamori apparently didn't trust Saguru after the detective had his wrist re-broken).

He slid the gun into his waistband, making sure it wasn't aiming at anything important to him before hiding the cuffs in his pocket, whistling as he exited the bathroom, heading back towards his table, passing Aika's.

He frowned, seeing Aika was alone again. He paused, staring towards the door. "Where's your host?" he asked softly, speaking out of the side of his mouth.

"He went to get a fresh bottle of champagne," she said, bored, not looking up at Saguru but instead towards the bartender, where she assumed she would find her young host.

Instead, there was a chilled, unopened bottle of champagne, with Kid's signature picture grinning up from the label.

"Dammit," Saguru cursed and ran past he bar towards the side door, ignoring the haze of sleeping gas that had knocked out the bartender and the greeter. The side door was wide open, and Saguru could hear the faint sound of someone running away from it.

He followed the sounds, dodging trashcans with ease, his long strides soon bringing Kid into sight. The thief was laughing, jogging lightly. Kid glanced over his shoulder at Saguru and turned a corner, the detective right behind, never even noticing as Kid's steps stopped.

An arm wrapped around Saguru's waist, pulling him into a shadowy alcove. A small body pressed against Saguru's and lips that tasted far too familiar slid over his, just as Nakamori and the rest of the Task Force went running past.

Once the footsteps faded away, Kid pulled away, glancing out into the alley before grinning up at Saguru again, the back door light of the building they were against glinting in his eyes. "Nice pants," Kid purred, pressing his body up against Saguru again.

"I could say the same, brat." Saguru said softly, sliding his gun away and kissing Kid again before pulling away, sighing. "Even if I strip you, I won't find the ring will I?" He asked, his hands sliding down Kid's thighs and around to his ass, checking the thief's pockets.

"Mm, maybe you should just strip me and find out," Kid purred, pressing his hips up against Saguru who pulled away again.

"Nice try," Saguru said, shaking his head.

"I thought so." He looped his arm through Saguru's, steering the detective out of the alcove and down the alley towards the lights of a busy street. "Come on, I'm bored and hyper."

"Where are we going?" Saguru asked, curious but not resisting, giving himself to Kid's insanity for the moment.

"We are going dancing." Kid said, laughing at the look on Saguru's face.

\--

"I can't believe you said that to him!" Kid said, laughing, hanging on Saguru's shoulder, half from laughter and half from nearly falling over drunk.

"Well, he shouldn't have grabbed my ass." Saguru tried to keep a stern expression on his face but ruined it by snorting. He wrapped an arm around Kid's waist, sipping his drink, unable to remember what it was by name but found the layers of colour in it absolutely fascinating.

"Can I grab your ass?" Kid asked, nuzzling Saguru's neck before grabbing his own drink off of the bar, dripping a little onto Saguru's neck, lapping at the sticky droplets, his tounge sliding up to curl around Saguru's ear. "AKAKO!"

"What?" Saguru blinked, mind slightly hazy from alcohol and Kid's constant molestation of his body. He turned his head, glancing in the direction Kid was looking, before promptly inhaling his straw, choking on it.

Akako was on the dance floor, arm curled around another woman's neck, her barely clad body pressed against the one in front of her, one hand sliding down the woman's chest to her stomach before traveling back up. She turned around, this time pressing her ass against the woman's hips, body sliding sensually as she looked over at them, grinning, wiggling her fingers.

The woman looked up and Kid choked on his own drink, watching as Aoko nibbled her way up Akako's neck to whisper something into the young witch's ear. Aoko's followed the direction of Akako's glance and she blushed brightly, seemingly realizing the two boys were staring at them.

Kid smiled, downing the last of his drink before kissing Saguru's cheek and heading out onto the floor. "Evening ladies," he purred, taking Akako's hand and giving it a kiss, before pulling her from Aoko's arms and close to his own body, moving to the thundering music around them as he wrapped an arm around his best friend's waist. "Aoko?"

"She's cute," Akako said, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Kid's neck, pressing her body against his. "Besides, I don't pick on _your_ choice of lovers."

"You would if you thought you could get away with it." Kid said with a grin, his hands sliding down to hold her hips. "But seriously, I thought she had a thing for Kaito."

"Mm, she probably does, but I don't mind being the rebound." She turned in his arms, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other sliding up and down his thigh, her focus on Saguru and Aoko who were now talking by the bar. "She's better then some of my past lovers, nice, sweet, kind to animals, doesn't mind magic..."

Kid smiled, kissing the curve of Akako's neck, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her close. "Does she make you happy, Little Miss?"

"Very much so, my thief. Every time I see her face in the sunlight, when I hold her in my arms...I haven't been happier."

"Then I guess I have to approve," Kid said, pouting slightly at that. "Though if she ever hurts you..."

"I know, and I could say the same about your little detective."

"I doubt Saguru can hurt me."

"No, but he can hurt Kaito and that would hurt you." Akako turned, facing Kid again, looking up into his face. "You care too much, my thief."

"And you, Little Miss, worry too much. I have it under control."

"Some how I doubt that, but I will leave the subject alone if you wish it."

"Thank you, now, shall we go join our lovers before they start to fear we are running away with each other?"

"Aww, you mean we can't run off to Aruba and live in sin together?" Akako said, pouting. She took his hand and lead him back towards the bar, greeting Aoko with a deep kiss that left a blush across the brunette's cheeks.

Kid smiled at the pair, wrapping an arm around Saguru's neck. "What do you think, Sugar, think we should get a foursome going here?'

"No, and don't call me Sugar."

"Oh come on, it's cute. Besides, it's either that or 'Goo."

Saguru shuddered, giving Kid a dirty look. "I don't need a nickname, thank you very much."

"Of course you do! Everyone needs a nickname."

"I don't have a nickname," Aoko said, moving to sit on the bar so Akako could have her seat.

"Yes you do, m'lady, you are the fair and beautiful princess, ruler of all Mopopia."

Aoko giggled, sipping her gin and tonic, offering a sip to Akako. "Mopopia?"

"Mopopia, land of all brutal mop people, they're currently at war with Broomasa."

"You, my theif, are a very odd little boy."

"I do try, Little Miss," he said, bowing, and causing a dove to fly out of his waistband.

" _Where_ were you hiding that?" Aoko said, leaning to the side and checking out Kid's ass as if she would find the answer.

"You don't want to know," Saguru said wisely, ordering them another round.

"Do you know where he hid them?"

"I fear that even attempting to figure that out would cause my brain to leak out of my ears," Saguru said dryly, sipping his drink.

"Come on, I wanna dance," Kid said, pouting at Saguru, tugging on his hand.

"So dance with yourself, I am quite content to sit here instead of having a spectacle made out of myself."

"Oh it wasn't that bad!"

"I believe having quite a bit of the club staring at us was bad enough."

"It was only five people!"

"That was far enough."

Kid pouted at Saguru, circling around the blond when Saguru tried to turn away and ignore his pout. The blond finally gave a heavy sigh before setting his drink down and allowing himself to be pulled off the stool and into the crowd. Aoko giggled, sliding down onto Saguru's vacant stool, testing Kid's drink before wrinkling her nose at the amount of alcohol in it.

"They're cute together," Akako said, absently rubbing her girlfriend's thigh, watching Kid and Saguru.

"I guess," Aoko said softly, stirring her drink with her straw.

"You're upset," Akako said, turning her attention to her girlfriend, tilting her head in a manner to encourage Aoko to speak.

Aoko rested her chin on her hand, nodding as she watched Kid and Saguru. "It's just...not the same. No matter what face he puts on, he's not Kaito. I...how can you _stand_ this? To see him, walking, talking, doing...other things, with Kaito's _body_ , while Kaito probably has no idea?"

"I...wait, you _knew_?"

"Of course I did, Akako. Kaito is my best friend, my brother...I would know him anywhere and _that_ , is most definitely not him."

"Oh," Akako said before turning to look back out at the boys, shaking her head as she watched Kid try to molest Saguru on the dance floor. "He's my best friend, Aoko. He accepts me, and what I can do. He...He's my Kaito." She took a sip of her drink, looking back at her girlfriend. "Does that bother you?"

"Do you love him?"

"Only as a friend. Unlike you, I never fell under their spell." Akako smiled at Aoko before offering her hand, leading her girlfriend back out onto the floor.

\--

"I do believe this is where we part, my fair ladies," Kid said with a bow, standing at the walk up to Akako's house. He and Saguru had insisted on walking the pair home when, at three am, Aoko had decided she was too tired to last another two hours for the trains to start running again and Akako had agreed.

It had been a fun walk, the conversations flowing from subject to subject as only drunken, rambling conversation's could, and amusing enough if just for Kid's refusal to walk on the ground like a normal person but instead on everything he could from street lamps to a high fence. Saguru picking a fight with an elderly man he declared was looking at the girls the wrong way had just added to the amusement (especially with Kid and Aoko attempting to drag the drunken detective away from the poor man).

Akako kissed both men's cheeks, wrapping an arm around Aoko's waist. "Be safe," she said, attempting to fish her house keys out of Aoko's purse before giving up and yelling something in English for her servant to open the door.

"I have my knight in tarnished armor, we'll be fine," Kid said, wrapping an arm around Saguru who was leaning heavily against the mailbox. "See you ladies tomorrow," he gave a bow and steered his drunken boyfriend towards the sidewalk again.

Akako started to lead Aoko towards the house, only have the girl tug herself from Akako's embrace, jogging towards the street. "KID!" she yelled to the boys down the sidewalk and there was a pause before Kid turned, tilting his head questioningly.

"Don't hurt him," Aoko said.

Kid blinked slowly, looking at Aoko questioningly. "I had no intentions of hurting Saguru,"

"Not him. Don't hurt Kaito."

Kid was silent for a moment before smiling softly at Aoko. "I would never even conceive of hurting my other half, Aoko-chan. I swear it on my honor."

"What good is a thief's honor?" she asked before turning on her heel and heading back towards the house, passing Akako to enter the mansion.

Akako watched her girlfriend before shrugging at Kid, following Aoko into the house.

\--

"Food," Saguru groaned, opening the fridge and staring at the amount of produce inside. He blinked, grabbing a carrot before turning and raising an eyebrow at Kid who grinned smugly. "I had extras." he said, referring to his heist notice before pulling Saguru closer, leaning in and licking the carrot, wrapping his mouth around it teasingly.

Saguru groaned, pulling the vegetable from his lover's lips and pulled him close, kissing Kid deeply as he pushed the thief against the counter, produce forgotten as he lost himself in the pleasurable haze that came whenever he got to kiss Kid, hands sliding down to push up the mesh shirt, pulling it off of Kid before capturing his lips again.

Kid gave a whimper and hopped up onto the counter, wrapping legs legs around Saguru's hips, grinding them together and he un-zipped the leather vest, mouth moving down to capture a nipple, biting it gently. Saguru hissed and found Kid's belt too advanced for his mind to figure out, instead using the handily left out butcher knife to slice through the fabric, though it took a few attempts to get it fully cut. He tossed the strips away, popping the snap.

Kid returned the favor, before turning his upper body, ducking as he opened the cabinet over his head to grab the olive oil, slipping out of Saguru's grasp, grinning at the annoyed growl the detective gave him. "Tch, my turn," he said, and gestured for Saguru to lean against the counter.

Saguru raised an eyebrow, a smile curling over his lips as he conceded to Kid's wishes, bracing his hands against the counter, before glancing over his shoulder. "Think you can actually keep it up?" Saguru taunted, knowing Kid had more to drink then he did, weither or not he showed it.

Kid snorted, pouring a handful of olive oil, staring as a bit of it spilled onto the floor before shrugging. "Better then you can I'm sure," he said, using his uncovered hand to push Saguru's pants off, feet pushing Saguru's legs further apart as he reached down to work a finger into his lover.

Saguru's eyes squeezed shut, breath escaping him for a moment. He licked his lips, trying to control his breathing as he forced his body to relax. It had been far too long since he had been taken. "Want to make that a bet?" he asked when he finally thought he could without sounding like a ten year old, turning his head to look at Kid again, his breath vanishing as he drunk n his lover's intense, concentrated look.

"You don't have anything that interests me," Kid said, leaning in and kissing Saguru deeply, using the finger inside the blond to slicken the walls around it before slipping another finger into Saguru, scissoring them. "At least, nothing I can't already have," he corrected, his left hand reaching around to slowly stroke Saguru in time to the already thrusting fingers.

Saguru decided Kid was talking far too much and kissed him again, moaning into the thief's mouth as a third finger slid into him, the fingers searching until they hit the right spot that caused Saguru to bite on Kid's lips, pushing back against him.

Kid growled softly, sliding his fingers free of Saguru's body and using the left over oil still coating the palm of his hand to properly lubricate himself before gripping Saguru's hips tightly, almost a touch shy of painful, before thrusting hard into the body against his, both boys crying out. "You are such a slut," Kid hissed axs Saguru pulled away from him before shoving back, causing Kid to falter slightly.

Saguru groaned softly at the words Kid hissed out, repeating the motion, turning his head for another kiss as they both picked up a pleasing rhythm, ignoring the world around them in favor for the pleasure they seeked out.

\--

Kid smiled softly, running his fingers through Saguru's sweat drenched hair, kissing the bare shoulder offered to him before slipping out of bed. He yawned, crossing the bedroom, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms before sipping soundlessly from the room. He paused at the door to Kaito's mother's room, smiling at the soft sounds of her television before carefully moving downstairs, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen from by the phone, taking a seat on the couch.

He drew his knees up, resting the pad of paper on them as he tapped the pen lightly against the paper, waiting for his thoughts to fall into order.

_Dear Kaito-_

_..I have no idea what to write, it's...hard, talking to someone who for all purposes, is myself. I guess I should stat with the basics. My name is Kid, not by choice but for lack of anything else to call me. I...don't know what I would choose if I had to pick another name, Kid just...fits. I'm...I guess you'd call me your other half. It's hard to explain, but I'm sure you've guessed that by now._

_I'm your protector. Stop making face at the paper, that's really what I am. I'm the part that's always been after your best interest, though lately I'll admit I haven't done as good a job as I should have. I apologize for that._

_I wish I could see you face as you read this, then I might know what to say. I...maybe I should tell you what's been going on while you've been...er...out, so that you're not confused. I took over while you were arguing with Saguru and Akako over them protecting you, I'm sorry for that but I couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. I did the Disney heist (and yes, I'll admit it was fun, if not my style), and then...well, some things happened and we won't go into that unless you really need to know._

_We..I...whatever, pulled another heist tonight. A host club, a ring that's definitely not Pandora, but it wasn't where it belonged. Please return it to Mrs. Ayoma, whose address you'll find in the file in the room._

_What else...oh yes, Akako and Aoko are dating now. Yes that was quite a shock, but they're really cute together. You might want to talk to Aoko, she seems upset. She knows about me by the way._

_Saguru is upstairs in our room, sleeping off a night of drunken debauchery. You might want to offer him some aspirin and clothes when he wakes up. Yes we had sex, stop giving me that look, you would have too if you had seen him._

_I guess that's it. Be careful, mon amour._

_Je t'aime_

_Kid_

He set the pen and pad of paper on the table before heading into the kitchen and getting a glass of water, taking a sip as he headed back to the couch, laying down on it and setting the glass next to the pad.

He closed his eyes and slowly felt his consciousness slipping away, sliding to the back of his brain as Kaito's conscious slowly awoke, slipping forward. Kid watched as Kaito fell into a natural slumber before closing his inner eyes, becoming the shadow he had always been over Kaito's thoughts.


	14. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team focuses on graduation, they contemplates their futures...and a chibi detective returns.

_"No matter how careful you are, there's going to be the sense you missed something, the collapsed feeling under your skin that you didn't experience it all. There's that fallen heart feeling that you rushed right through the moments where you should've been paying attention. Well, get used to that feeling. That's how your whole life will feel some day. This is all practice. None of this matters. We're just warming up." -Chuck Palahniuk_

Kaito groaned softly, a hand raising to cover his eyes from the sunlight streaming from the window. He blinked slowly, his sleepy mind trying to remember what was going on around him. as his brain started waking up again, he vaugly remembered Saguru and a conversation on the stairs, something about...Saguru helping him and then it was all a big blank.

He groaned and rolled over, feet hitting the floor as he sat up, feet wiggling lazily. He blinked again, eyes clearing as he glanced around, realizing he was now on the living room couch. Groaning, he feel back against the couch, eyes closing as he cursed, having a guess of what had happened. Cracking his eyes open, he spotted a glass of water and realized his mouth was more then a little cottony. Grabbing the glass and the note next to it, he sipped the water as he glanced at the note. The water was quickly expelled across the room as he realized what he was staring at.

His...other half, had left a message. The thought was so odd, Kaito took a moment to marvel at it before setting the glass on the table, fully focusing on the note, drinking in the words.

Aoko and Akako dating was something he _definitely_ didn't see coming, and he had to smile, amused at the thought of them together. He would have to talk to Aoko though, and make sure Akako was treating her right. It wouldn't do for the witch to be pulling something on his girl. The smile faded however, when he read the lines about Saguru. The note crumpled in his hands, knuckles turning white with the strain, eyes unfocused as they paid attention to something he couldn't see.

That... _bastard_ had had sex with _his_ boyfriend. Oh he knew, rationally and intelligently that Saguru had...something with his other half, and that they had an interest in each other, but this was jealousy and jealousy was never rational nor intelligent.

Not to mention, this was sex, and _his_ body, no matter what 'Kid' might say. And he would much prefer, that when his body was having sex with his boyfriend, that he was actually _there_ to enjoy it. Not to mention the whole fact Saguru was his. Okay so they hadn't actually made it official like Kid and Saguru seemed to, but Saguru _knew_ he was interested and Saguru had seemed interested as well, if their litter interlude in the detective's bedroom had been any indication.

But...could Saguru have been picturing Kid, instead of him?

Kaito growled and threw the note across the room, glaring at the wall before shaking his head and standing. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this. He headed into the kitchen, stopping short as his brain registered the sight in front of him.

His mother stood by the stove, stirring something in a pot, her long kimono sleeves barely held up with two straps of ribbon, to keep them out of the food. That wasn't what was abnormal, what was abnormal, was the grey haired man near the sink, cutting up what appeared to be fruit, jabbering on about things that had gone on in his snooker room. In a bathrobe.

Kaito groaned even louder then he had before, banging his head lightly against the door jam. The conversation slowed, then stopped as the pair turned to look at him. Kaito turned his head, resting it against the door as he looked at his mother and Jii. "Mom?" he asked, eyes glancing between her and Jii.

"Kaito..." she started then blushed brightly, ducking her head.

Kaito groaned yet again, lowering his head. "Jii?!" he commented, giving her a look before shaking is head.

"Kaito!" his mother chastised, shaking the pot spoon at him.

Kaito heard footsteps behind him and he turned, swallowing as he saw Saguru, dressed in his own bathrobe, which didn't quite fit considering the blond was taller and simply larger then him. Kaito took a moment to admire the flesh the small robe revealed before remembering he was angry at the blond. He sniffed, lifting his face a bit, almost snubbing the blond. "Saguru," he greeted coldly before turning back to the kitchen.

"Kaito?" Saguru said questioningly, echoed by his mother, though the questions were different.

"Mum, Saguru, Saguru, mum." he glanced at Saguru before nodding into the living room. "There's a note in there you should read, it's in a ball by the wall." he then pushed off the door, heading into the kitchen and grabbing a jug of juice from the fridge.

Saguru frowned and headed into the living room, grabbing the note Kaito described and unfolding it, eyebrows raising as he read it over before silently cursing Kid in his head. It would just figure, that the thief would find a way to fuck with him even when he wasn't around.

He headed back into the kitchen, tightening the robe as it made a bid for freedom. "Kaito, I think we should..."

"I'm not speaking to you...you...I don't think there's a word to describe you, at least not without switching languages and cursing." Kaito finished his drink, setting it in the sink and ignoring Jii's and his mother's looks, pushing past Saguru and heading outside.

Saguru sighed, watching him go. He rubbed a hand over his face before looking at Mika and Jii, reading to face the firing squad. But, instead of an angry parent and near parent, he only found sympathetic looks.

"Breakfast, Saguru-kun?" Mika said gently, giving him a small smile. "Jii, take the poor boy upstairs and get him some clothes."

Jii nodded, grabbing his glasses and heading out of the kitchen, Saguru following.

\--

Kaito whistled and held out his hand, smiling sadly as one of his doves landed lightly on the finger, tiny feet curling around the flesh perch. Kaito brought his hand in slowly, until he could nuzzle his cheek against the soft white feathers. The dove cooed softly, nuzzling back before looking up at her master, her head titled curiously.

Kaito smiled again, raising the bird to peck a kiss on her peek before moving her to his shoulder, heading over to the containers of dove food, scooping out the measured amounts before making his rounds, putting the feed in the open cages.

"I don't know what to do with him," Kaito said softly, staring at the sky, watching a few of his doves swooping in and out of the trees, one circling the Nakamori home as if deciding weither or not it could land without being yelled at. "He...he means a lot to me. And I don't like...he did _that_..and with Kid! What's wrong with me that he needs my double?"

The dove tilted her head before flapping her wings, as close to a shrug as she could give her master. There was a crunching sound behind them and the dove turned, wings flapping again, this time agitated. Kaito frowned and lifted her off his shoulder, throwing her up into the air and watching the dove take flight before turning.

Saguru stood there, borrowed clothes hanging off of him slightly, hands shoved deep into his pockets, bare feet shifting on the grain littering the ground. "Will you at least listen, if you're not going to speak?"

Kaito turned away and busied himself with checking the water for the birds, sniffing. Saguru sighed and took as seat on a plastic lawn chair, grabbing a small white bird harness, turning the straps over an over in his fingers. "It's not about you, Kaito." He looked up at Kaito's snort before realizing he had gotten his fingers tangled in the small harness and focused on them again. "I'm serious. What Kid and I have done...and may do is not about you. We, er, Kid and I, have been dating, in a fashion, for about three months now. It was...we were ready, more then ready, to take that step. You and I...it's barely been a month, if that. Not to mention I _told_ you I didn't want to rush into a relationship with you."

"Why not?" Kaito burst out, spinning around and nearly flinging the empty water dish at Saguru. "That makes it about me, Saguru, if you're willing to be with him and not with me."

Saguru set aside the now tangled harness and stood, moving over to Kaito. He pulled the water dish Kaito was twisting in his hands free and set it on the cage, tilting Kaito's head up. "I never said I didn't want to be with you, Kaito. I said I didn't want to rush into things. I don't think you're ready for a relationship, let alone a sexual one."

"It's my life, shouldn't I be the one the decide if I'm ready?" Kaito swallowed, his eyes closing as he felt Saguru's fingers brushing over his cheek.

"You should, if you were objective enough. If you're ready, Kaito, then tell me why the only time you ask me for something, the only time you're intimate with me, is when you're breaking down and need something to distract you?"

Kaito opened his mouth to answer and then realized he didn't have one. He closed his mouth and his arms went around Saguru's waist, burring his face in the blond's chest. "I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"I know, Kaito," Saguru said, wrapping his arms around the other teen, resting his chin on the thick strands of hair. "And I know you do want a relationship, but I can't be a back-up plan, the one you come to when you can't go anywhere else."

Kaito sniffed and raised his head. "Can't we try? Please, it hurts to much to have you close and not..."

"I know, it hurts me just as much to push you away," Saguru said, brushing his thumb over Kaito's cheek. "I want to try, but I...I can't keep being torn between you two. Kid wants one thing and you want another and one day I'm going to rip apart because you both keep tugging."

"I'm sorry, I just...when I read that, I didn't want to be angry but I felt so worthless, Saguru. That there was something wrong with me that pushed you away."

"Nothing about you pushes me away, Kaito. You should know that by now." Saguru said, smiling softly. "If anything it draws me in."

Kaito smiled and tilted his head up, being rewarded with the softest, most gentlest kiss he had ever received. His eyes closed as he savored it, the cliched fireworks exploding in his chest. Pulling away from the kiss, he gave a happy humming sound before jumping, as Saguru raised his hand and removed something from the top of his head. Laughing, he nuzzled the dove resting on Saguru's finger, before nodding the bird towards Saguru.

The dove stared at the blond detective for a long moment, before poking her head forward, pecking at his lips. Saguru smiled and kissed the top of the dove's head before throwing her gently into the air, allowing her to fly free with her brothers and sisters.

"Your mother sent me out to get you for breakfast," Saguru said after a silent moment, pulling away from Kaito and simply taking his hand. "By the way, she asked me if the Kaito I stayed the night with was you, or the other you."

Kaito stopped suddenly, causing Saguru to be jerked back. "She... _knows_?" Kaito jerked again on Saguru's arm, forcing the detective to turn around. "Did you tell her?"

Saguru shook his head. "I have a feeling, Kaito, that your mother is smarter then you're giving her credit for." He brushed a light kiss over Kaito's cheek. "She did give birth to you after all," he said with a grin before starting for the kitchen again, this time the one to pull the other along.

\--

"My baby boy's all grown up," Mika said, giving a loudly fake sob and falling onto Kaito's bed, careful not to wrinkle her kimono. She then sat up, flinging a pair of dirty socks across the room before laying down again, tucking her kimono around her.

"Mo-om," Kaito whined, though he smiled at her reflection in the mirror as he buttoned his uniform shirt. He paused, staring at his reflection, the sun setting behind him. "I can't believe it's all over," he said softly and turned, glancing at his mother. "How can it all be over?"

"That's a part of life, Kaito-kun. You grow up, you move on, you leave things behind."

"I know but...I spent so many years, waking up, going to school, coming home, and now...it's all gone."

Mika smiled, standing and moving over to her son, giving him a tight hug before pulling away and straightening his shirt. "It's not gone, Kaito. It's a memory and our memories are never gone. And your next adventure is waiting for you, you just have to open the door and embrace it."

Kaito sniffed, rubbing his nose on his sleeve before hugging his mother. "Thank you," he whispered, burring his head in her neck, breathing in her perfume. "Thank you."

"Hey, none of that. My son is not mushy." She said sternly, though tears sparkled in her eyes. She pulled away and fixed his shirt yet again, before studying him. Her son, her boy...was now a man. She swallowed and slipped a hand into her left sleeve, removing a medium sized velvet box. "I wasn't sure when to give this to you, I thought it might have been when you were married but considering..." She swallowed and held out the box.

Kaito took it curiously, brushing his thumb over the worn velvet before lifting the lid of the box, the hinges cracking. Laying inside, on a mound of velvet, was his father's white gold pocket watch, glittering brightly in the fading light. Kaito swallowed, his hands suddenly trembling as he lifted the watch out of the box and pressed the top to open the cover.

On the underside of the cover was Toichi's name, followed by a clumsily pasted picture of himself and his mother when he was a toddler. The second hand ticked, crossing easily over the small gems embedded into the face, marking each hour. He looked up at his mother, tears sliding down his cheeks, matching the ones sliding down hers. He threw his arms around her, sobbing softly as he clutched the watch, holding tightly to the memory of his father, and the physical presence of his mother.

"He would have been so proud of you, Kaito," his mother said, her voice thick with tears, arms clutching just as tightly to her son as he clutched to her. "Not only for tonight...but for other nights. He wanted so badly, to be there when you took your first flight."

Kaito cried harder, body shaking as memories of his father filled him, remembering Toichi's laugh, his deep voice...those strong hands that easily manipulated cards to his will. "I want him to be proud of me," he whispered, hands shaking as he tightened his hold. "I want to make you both proud of me, I'm sorry I was such an idiot."

"You were never an idiot, Kaito," she answered, turning her head and pressing her lips lightly against Kaito's cheek, before burring her own face in his neck, realizing just how tall he had really grown, last time she could do this he was two and clutched in her arms. "You are Kuroba Kaito, magician, trickster and thief...and you are the greatest son I could have ever asked for."

Kaito gave a broken sniffle, holding his mother for another moment before pulling away, wiping at his eyes. "We're a right mess," he muttered, giving a watery smile. He looked down at the pocket watch clutched tightly in his hand before giving it a gentle squeeze.

The pair suddenly found themselves surrounded by confetti and weak purple smoke. Coughing, Kaito waved the air in front of him. He could hear his mother's startled laughter and reached out, grabbing her hand, forced to laugh himself, staring in wonder at his father's last trick.

The scent of roses was thick despite the age of the smoke, and both Kuroba's breathed it in deeply, feeling calmer as the scent surrounded them. The scent was a part of them, their signature. From Kid's roses, to his mother's garden, and his father's favorite scent.

Smiling, laughter still bright in her eyes, Mika sat on the bed, pulling Kaito down next to her. "Forgot about that one," she said softly and took the watch, showing her son the hidden chamber to store any number of surprises.

As he listened to his mother explain the mechanism, he studied her face, a smile playing over his lips as he truly saw his mother, for what may have been the first time. Many times, as he was growing up, he would have given anything for his father to still be there, to help him, to talk to...

But now, as they sat there, holding a piece of Toichi in their hands, he realized he would give anything if just to keep this moment a bit longer, to hear his mother's voice, so soft and sure, for just a moment more.

He placed his hands over his mother's, stilling them, forcing her to look up at him curiously. "Thank you," he said softly, seriously.

Mika smiled and raised a hand over her son's, giving a gentle squeeze. "Any time."

Kaito took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to do, before letting the breath out in a whoosh. "If...if you and Jii...er...I mean." He rubbed the back of his head, messing up his hair even more. "I'm okay with it," he finally got out, looking at his mother. "Just so long as he treats you right. If not..."

"You'll be the first to know," she said and hugged her son again. "Thank you, Kaito." she whispered. She pulled away and took her own deep breath before slipping her hand fully out of her sleeve, a shining gold ring on her left hand.

Kaito blinked at the ring before looking up at his mother. "Did..."

"It's a trial. I wouldn't do anything without you. You're the most important person in my life, and nothing will _ever_ change that."

Kaito smiled, resting his head on her shoulder. "Guess you could have done worse, and it will make things easier since it's Jii."

Mika smiled, wrapping an arm around her son, resting her head against his as they both sat in silence, allowing the minutes to wind away.

\--

"Try one trick, Kuroba Kaito and I promise I will tear you apart and pickle your body for further experiments." Akako said, breathing down Kaito's neck, pinning the poor magician against the wall.

"Saguru, save me!"

"Sorry, Kaito, but I'm with Akako-chan. You do anything to ruin this night and I'll _help_ her tear you apart and pickle you."

"Aoko..."

"Can't hear you, lalalalalala." Aoko sung, fixing one of her nylons, not used to wearing the stockings. She shook her leg before replacing it on the ground, bouncing slightly. "Besides, they're right. This is our g _raduation_ , Kaito, we can't have you ruining it."

"It's just a boring ceremony, much like every other boring ceremony we've had in the past years." Kaito muttered, ducking under Akako's arm and pulling on his uniform jacket, hot in the summer evening.

"Don't make me strip search you," Akako said, pointing a finger at Kaito and smirking as the thief yelped when a bit of magic sparked him.

Kaito turned, sticking his tounge out at her before snuggling against Saguru, making the blond more miserable now that Kaito's body heat was added to his own. "Can't we let Saguru strip search me?" he asked, batting his eyelashes at Saguru who snorted and shifted, pushing Kaito off of him.

"You four, get in your homeroom!" a teacher yelled, frowning at the four students who were loitering. Honestly, just because they were graduating they thought they were better then the rules.

"We were but we got kicked out!" Kaito yelled back merrily, wiggling his fingers at his 'favorite' teacher. The man frowned at Kaito but walked away, quite briskly for a man of sixty.

"What did you...never mind, I doubt I want to know." Aoko said.

"Hakuba-niichan?" came the not quite childlike voice from behind the group and the foursome turned, watching the small child in a suit for a moment before looking at Saguru.

"Ah, Edogowa-kun," Saguru said and shared a look with Kaito before moving away from the group, gently leading Conan with a hand on the boy's back. Saguru leaned against a wall once they were away from prying ears (and annoying pranks), blinking down at the child.

Conan's demeanor changed as the attention was off of him and a smile curled over Hakuba's lips as he watched the boy shift from his childlike personality, to his more adult side. "I'm sorry to interrupt your discussion," Conan said, tilting his head up to look at Saguru, leaning against a pole.

"It's quite alright," Saguru said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Though I am rather surprised you're here. It's a long way from the Mouri's and you, as far as I can recall, have no one related attending here."

"No, I came for you, actually."

Saguru raised a pale eyebrow, and Conan laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "We did leave on the wrong foot last time, didn't we?"

"You shot at _my_ thief."

"Your thief?"

"Mine. I will be the one to catch him, not you, and certainly not by a bullet."

Conan took a long pause, trying to choose his words carefully. "The bullet was a stupid thing to do, I admit it. I was aiming... but I never expected to hit the bas-- him. And I didn't. As for catching him... stake all the claims you want. We'll just see who claps the cuffs on him in the end." He smirked, licking his lips in anticipation of such an event going down on his record before paling as another through pattern intruded on the happy mental picture. "In an official capacity. If you've managed it in the bedroom I _don't_ want to know."

"Trust me, Shinichi, our bedroom activities are _not_ for your pursual." Saguru said dryly, licking his lips as he waited.

"Good, because that's a mental image I coul...you know."

"Quite. And have for some time. The vanishing act of Kudo Shinichi fascinated me the moment I first heard whispers about it. How one day, for no apparent reason he just up and left, leaving his childhood girlfriend behind. Oh sure, he would appear every now and then, a few phone calls, a few hush hush cases, but in the end...he vanished, and left a little boy in his place."

"How did you..."

"I'm not a world famous detective for my good looks, Edogowa-kun. There are times I can put two and two together and get four. Not to mention my father knows quite a bit about you and your...other half's cases. There are a great deal of similarities in the thought patterns of the detectives in those cases. The movements of logic and reasoning. I don't study human and criminal behavior because I don't understand people, I study it because I find it a fascinating subject, much like the incident of a precocious child, able to out reason talented and capable adults."

Saguru flicked his head, getting his bangs out of his eyes, watching Kaito for a moment out of the corner of his eye before looking down at Conan again. "Plus, I've met Mouri Kogoro."

Conan's head was bowed, processing what Saguru said, his hand lightly tracing over the watch on his wrist. "Can I trust you?" he asked, finally raising his head, his eyes blank, devoid of emotion, despite the fear curling through him, thrumming in his veins.

This was...something was about to change in their lives, he could feel it in the very air around them, tight and heavy, waiting. He wanted...needed to be able to trust Saguru, to have...someone who _knew_ , someone who would look at him and not see a bright but young child, someone he could talk to and just...be with.

Someone who wouldn't pick him up and carry him, but let him stand on his own two feet.

As much as he loved Heiji as a brother and friend, as much as he trusted the Osaka detective and enjoyed the other teen's company, there was something...something in this prospective relationship that he desperately, deep down to his bones needed.

Saguru was like him, they saw the world thought the same eyes. They had similar familial experiences, though one had stayed behind and one had left. Even their interests were similar, from Sherlock Holmes to the music the pair listened to.

Okay so Conan wasn't obsessed with time and in lust with a thief, but the important things were similar.

And Saguru wasn't four hours away by train and eight by car. He was a few stops down the road, less if he ambushed the detective at the station.

And that thick tension was still coiling around them, unsure weither to bind the pair together or tear them to tiny pieces.

"Can you ever really trust someone," Saguru asked, serious in both face and voice, staring down at the shrunken teen. "Is there ever a time you can hand someone a knife and be sure they won't slide into your back?"

He was silent, for a moment, before kneeling before Conan, staring eye to eye with the boy. He held out his hands, palms up. "I am a detective, whose whole identity and love is wrapped up in my need to know the truth and my curiosity that might one day kill me. I'm a teenager, who tries hard but often falls flat on my face. I'm also a man, in love with a thief." He turned one of his hands, offering it to Conan. "I don't ask to trust you, I just ask to be your friend."

Conan smiled softly, reaching out and taking Saguru's hand, giving it a tight grip and a shake, before he was suddenly swept up into the air, resting on a pair of shoulders. He yelped in surprise, clinging to the wild brown strands of hair, ignoring the startled yelp of pain from below.

"Are you two alright?" Kaito asked curiously, giving Conan a bounce on his shoulders for pulling his hair, but otherwise not bothering the tiny detective.

"We are," Saguru said, and smiled softly at Kaito, which made Conan peer curiously down at the teen he was sitting on, mind turning. "Edogowa-kun, allow me to introduce Kuroba Kaito. He is a fellow classmate and general annoyance."

Kaito stuck his tounge out at Saguru before flipping Conan off of his shoulders, setting the detective on his feet. He bowed low, a blue and white rose appearing in his fingers. Smiling he tucked it into Conan's lapel. "A pleasure," he said.

"Likewise," Conan said, fingering the rose before looking up at Kaito. He glanced curiously at Saguru before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I guess I should get going, you'll be heading in soon I suspect." Conan nodded to the underclassmen who were gathering in grade lines, awaiting entry into the gymnasium.

"Is Mouri-san here with you?" Saguru asked, moving closer to Kaito and lightly resting a hand on the teen's back.

Conan shook his head, scuffing a foot on the ground. "Neither Ran nor her father wished to come, I was...un-escorted for once."

Kaito tilted his head before smiling. "Then I think, we'll just have to keep you company." he said and took off his uniform jacket, flicking it a few times before waving it over Conan. As the jacket returned to his side, Conan blinked, staring down at the miniature sized school uniform he now wore, the rose pinned neatly to the small jacket.

"How did you..."

"It's better not to ask," Saguru said as the two girls joined them, both awwing over how cute Conan looked.

"Seniors!" A voice came and the five some looked up, turning towards the teacher who was gathering the graduates together for their entrance.

"Show time." Kaito said, sliding back on his jacket and fingering his father's pocket watch. He took Saguru's hand, and then Conan's so they wouldn't loose track of the shorter boy in the throng of students, leading the way to the gathering.

\--

"Stand up, sit down, stand up, bow, sit down, stand up, do the can-can." Kaito muttered, slouching in his chair as the principal started the long introduction for yet another speaker who had nothing to do with anything.

Conan snickered from the floor where he was resting, leaning against Aoko's legs. He had never had his own graduation from high school, and it was...nice, to sit here, feeling what it could have been like. Maybe one day, if things didn't work out he would end up here again, under the name he carried now, but for this moment, he could pretend.

"Kaito," Saguru said, giving his boyfriend a warning look and Kaito shut up, making a face as the new speaker starting his long, droning speech.

"Wake me when I'm needed." he muttered.

"THERE HE IS!"

Kaito shot up at the high, feminine squeal, suddenly terrified though having no idea why. It was probably just because he usually equated such a scream with Nakamori rounding a corner somewhere. But no, Inspector Nakamori was sitting with his mother and Jii, talking about...something, he couldn't hear them from here.

Next to him, Saguru had stiffened, and was silently muttering under his breath in English. Conan perked up, listening to Saguru's words before grinning. "I don't think you can do that with a broom, Hakuba-niichan!"

Kaito and Aoko peered curiously at Saguru, wondering what the blond was saying while Akako scanned the crowd behind them. "Ooh, there," she said, pointing and Kaito followed her finger, blinking at the tall blond woman who was clutching the arm of a rather portly, laughing man.

"So that's your mother," Aoko said, giggling.

"Of course not, I was spawned from a lettuce patch," Saguru muttered, chancing a glance over his shoulder before sinking in his chair.

"Come on, Saguru, it's not like you don't know our parents." Kaito said, grinning.

"I don't know Akako's."

"It's because I don't have any." She said. "They died in a boating accident."

"Oh," Saguru said, feeling rotten for bringing it up.

"Relax, Hakuba-kun, I was five when they died, I'm rather over it by now." She reached over and ruffled his blond hair before straightening in her seat. "But you MUST introduce us to your mother...or else."

Saguru gave the witch a wary look before focusing back on the ceremony. Kaito pulled Conan up into his lap, whispering something in the boy's ear. Conan blinked at him before nodding slowly and Kaito grinned, whispering again. The other three peered curiously at the magician but were soon distracted by the ceremony moving into the diploma section of the event.

"Oo, now we get to see if the principal knows his alphabet," Akako said, snickering. She pulled out a nail file, eying the stage before returning to her nails, trying to figure out what Kaito was going to pull and when.

Despite their threats, she knew that eventually, the trickster would come up with something. This was too great an opportunity to pass up.

"Hakuba Saguru!" The principal called the the blond stood, gathering every bit of aristocratic snobbery he contained around him as he strode towards the stage.

Mika watched Saguru's footsteps carefully, nudging Jii who started engaging Nakamori in conversation. Just as Saguru reached for his diploma, Mika hit the button on the small remote control in her hand, triggering an explosion that clouded the stage in smoke. She hit the second button and a large banner unfurled itself, raining rose petals on the stage, covering Saguru and the principal.

The pair turned at the sound of something moving next to them and as the smoke cleared, cheers and shouts erupted from the audience, intermixed with curses from Nakamori.

_Kaitou Kid would like to extend his congratulations to the graduating class of Ekoda High School, and his intentions to steal away the boredom and monotony of such an event. He in particular wishes to extend a special congratulation to his dearest rival and detective, Hakuba Saguru, and applauds said detective's ability to graduate, in-spite of the attractively distracting midnight antics and activities of one, Kaitou Kid._

Saguru stared at his lover's grinning signature and had the distinct urge to wrap his hands around Kaito's neck. He coughed and turned back to the principal, a small smile on his face. "Annoying, isn't he." he said and the principal nodded, breaking himself out of his muted shock, handing over the diploma, bowing to Saguru.

"Good luck," the principal said with a smile and Saguru had to laugh, heading back to his seat, ignoring his mother's cheering as best he could.

"I can't believe you did that!" Aoko and Akako hissed.

"I did nothing," Kaito said innocently, leaning back in his chair with a smirk playing over his lips. He grinned widely as Saguru sat back down. "Looks like your stalker paid a visit."

Saguru reached out without looking, smacking Kaito on the back of the head. Kaito cursed, rubbing the back of his head. He stuck his tounge out at Saguru while Conan looked between them curiously, filing yet more information away. Saguru watched the boy before cursing in his head. He was going to have to talk with Conan sooner or later.

"Koizumi Akako!"

"See ya, boys." She said and raised her hand, vanishing. She re-appeared on the stage, startling the principal. Grinning she accepted her diploma, running a finger over the principals hand, starting him drooling. Walking off the stage she made sure to put an extra sashay in her walk, skirts swinging. She hummed to herself as she felt the eyes on the men around her starting at each shift of her hips.

Kaito and Saguru stood to allow her back into her seat, both raising an eyebrow at her, Kaito covering Conan's eyes. "What that necessary?" Kaito asked as he took his seat.

"Of course, I must leave them with a...lasting impression." she said, grinning before wrapping an arm around Aoko's shoulders. "Besides, it's fun to tease them. Not my fault they're all perverts."

Saguru snorted, mumbling something under his breath before shifting his legs, knowing Kaito would be next since no one else in their class came between Akako and Kaito.

"Kuroba Kaito!"

"S'my call!" Kaito said and bounced out of his seat. He didn't bother hopping over what was left of Saguru's legs, simply jumped on the seat in front of him and hopped his way to the stage. Striding towards the principal, he shifted his arm, a small silver capsule falling into his hand. He eyed the small form hovering in the shadows of the stage and smiled. Conan was a quick little buggar.

He opened his hand, allowing the capsule to fall and for the second time that evening, smoke and confetti filled the stage. Under the cover of the smoke screen he slipped off the stage, into the shadows next to Conan. "Ready?"

Conan nodded and handed his glasses to Kaito, messing up his neatly combed hair before climbing onto the stage, Kaito giving him a boost. Conan hopped into the exact place Kaito had been and the smoke started to clear, revealing what, to the audience, now looked like a shrunken Kaito.

Conan coughed, before grinning up at the principal. "Well, they can't always go right," he said cheerily and accepted the diploma from the stunned man, giving a bow before hopping off the stage and using the shock of the audience to climb over people. Granted he wasn't able to do the back flips Kaito could, but hopping from chair to chair wasn't that hard for the small detective. Conan took Kaito's seat, staring down at the diploma before carefully rolling it up, securing it with a rubber band for Kaito, whenever the magician returned.

Saguru stared down at the kid before plucking the diploma from him and handing the young detective a comb. "I cannot believe you did that."

Conan grinned in-spite of himself, brushing his hair back to it's usual look. "It was fun," he said, glancing up at Saguru before putting on a childish pout. "Hakuba-niichan, can I sit in your lap?"

Saguru blinked at the childish request before nodding, helping Conan into his lap, curious as to why he asked.

Conan leaned back, settling along Saguru's chest before turning his head, breath ghosting over Saguru's neck. "Kaito is Kid, isn't he," Conan asked under his breath, words meeting Saguru's ear and no one else's.

Saguru knew Conan had but things together, but didn't think the detective would ask here. Though he had to admit, with all the chatter it was a nice place to talk. "I cannot answer that, though perhaps, if you told him something, he might give you a secret in exchange." Saguru said cryptically and Conan nodded slowly.

A secret for a secret, both holding something over the other so that neither could make a move. Conan didn't have many secrets, at least none that would interest the thief, and the one he did have, Kid already knew.

But if Conan told him of his own free will...

"You're serious about this," Conan said softly.

"I want to be friends with you, Conan. To do that, you need to fully accept who I am and the people in my life, just as I do yours. If you can't handle it, can't accept it, you're free to walk away, but I will not give you ammunition to hurt those I love."

Meaning Saguru would not confirm or deny Conan's suspicions, nor give the detective evidence on their mutual rival unless Conan could handle knowing the truth and not doing a damn thing about it. It was a skilled offer, playing on the one thing Conan held dear. Truth.

Conan was a detective's detective, cursed with an insatiable curiosity, the _need_ to know everything, to understand everything, the desire to see the truth in all things, no matter what it was.

But that need to know, didn't always translate in a need to act.

Kid wasn't the BO, he wasn't a murder or a villain. At most he was an annoying brat who did his best to get under Conan's skin, but not evil.

"Do you think you can arrange sometime for me to talk to him?" Conan asked, doing his best to look like Saguru's little brother when the other students looked back.

"I can do better, we are having a get together next month with our other classmates to celebrate being free of school as well as my birthday. If you would like, you are welcome to come and I can get Kaito to talk with you there."

"Perfect," Conan said, and settled in to enjoy the rest of the ceremony.

\--

"Happy Birthday, Saguru-boy!" Margret cheered, throwing confetti on Saguru as he walked in the door.

Saguru blinked, staring at Margret, before turning his gaze to the others gathered in the living room, wishing for a moment he could turn around and walk right back out the door.

"My little man's all grown up!" his mother called, before wrapping Saguru in a giant hug, once more nearly suffocating her son.

Saguru could hear Kaito's snickers and struggled to get out of his mother's grasp, fishing his hair when he was finally free. "Your idea, I take it?" he said to his mother who nodded happily before bouncing off.

Saguru shook his head, toeing off his shoes before suddenly being tackled to the floor by three bodies. Blinking, he looked up at Kaito who grinned and placed a kiss on Saguru's lips before climbing off. His place was taken by Akako who leaned down and licked his lips before rewarding him with a kiss and climbing off as well.

Shifting, Saguru found himself face to face with Conan who blushed bright red before darting forward and pecking Saguru lightly on the cheek before scrambling off of the blond. Saguru blinked at the actions before sitting up, rubbing the back of his head that had hit the floor hard. Kaito offered Saguru his hand and helped Saguru stand.

"Oh, Saguru-boy, this came for you." Margret said, pulling an envelope out of her apron pocket before bustling off to the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Saguru swallowed, staring down at the creamy white envelope, the return address sending spikes of nervous fear up his spine.

"What's that?" Kaito asked, carrot stick sticking out of his mouth.

"A letter from The Metropolitan Police."

"Ah, got a parking ticket?" Kaito asked, snickering.

"Wrong Metropolitan Police, this is from the Met in London."

"Ooo," Kaito said and looked more confused as those words caused Saguru's parents to snap to attention and even Margret came out of the kitchen, holding a pork chop on a large serving fork, ignoring the fact there was fat dripping down her arm.

Saguru glanced at the people staring at him before taking a deep breath, turning the envelope over and slicing it open with his finger, hand shaking slightly. He pulled out the folded letter and stared at it, unable to gather the courage to open it.

Akako rolled her eyes and snatched it from him, opening it, her eyes scanning the words before she started to speak. "Mr. Hakuba, we at the Metropolitan Police of greater London, are proud to extend the offer of joining our leagues as a MPS Special Constable, with all the rights and respect as any other officer of the force.

We were honored to receive your application, and while it was received before you reached the cut off age, we have made a special allowance given your history and reputation.

While it is unusual to have an officer of your rank outside the country, we (The Metropolitan Police) and The Metropolitan Police of Tokyo have decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if you remained as you were, an attachment to the MPS of Tokyo, though now in an official capacity.

In a week or two, you will receive more information as well as the markings of your rank.

Thank you again, for your application and we are proud to have you serve with us.

Sincerely,

Edward St. Claire

Director

MPS Special Constable Division"

There was a scream and suddenly Saguru was tackled again, this time by his mother and father, both talking rapidly in English that neither Kaito nor Akako could follow and even Conan was slightly lost. Akako shrugged and offered the letter to Kaito who glanced at it before looking at her, confused.

"It means he's an official police officer," Conan said, smiling slightly. "A Special Constable has the same privileges as a normal officer but more...freedom."

Kaito swallowed, looking at the pile of Hakuba's. "I'm officially dating a cop."

"Pretty much," Conan said, putting his hands behind his head, grinning up at Kaito.

Kaito nodded before giving a yell and jumping onto Saguru, hugging his boyfriend tightly, laughing at the grunt Saguru made.

\--

"We'll take our leave tonight, don't destroy the house." Saguru's father said sternly, before handing his son a brown paper bag. "Not a word to your mother," he said, shaking his finger before heading for the car.

Saguru's mother came downstairs, chatting with Kaito as she tried to stick her earring in her ear and put on her heels at the same time. Kaito detoured into the kitchen, intent on getting Baaya to sneak him a piece of cake before she left, and Saguru's mother continued on to her son.

"I'm so proud of you, Saguru-kun!" she said, hugging her son tightly, nearly making the teen turn purple. She pulled away and brushed her fingers over her son's cheek, sniffling. "My little man," she said, kissing both cheeks before picking a large bag up from under the end table, handing it to him. "Don't tell your father!" She winked before running out of the house. "I'm coming!" she yelled as her husband honked at her to hurry up.

Kaito joined Saguru in the door, a bit of chocolate frosting on his lips. "What's all that?" he asked, watching Saguru's parent's leave.

"Alcohol. Apparently my parents figure if they give it, we won't do something stupid to get it."

Kaito laughed and picked up one of the bags, carrying it into the kitchen, followed by Saguru. The pair unloaded the wine casks as well as the beer, sticking them in the fridge before grabbing the trays of snacks and bowls of chips Margret had prepared, carrying them into the living room.

"You boys go change, I'll handle this," Margret said, shooing them upstairs where Akako and Aoko where attempting to dress Conan. Kaito laughed at Conan's disgruntled look as Akako tied the white cloth over Conan's shoulder, attacking an olive leaf clasp to the knot.

"I can't believe you guys are having a toga party!" Conan yelled over the music Aoko was fiddling with.

Kaito grinned, pulling his shirt over his head. "What else should we have? A Pirate party?"

"I would make a sexy wench," Akako said, grinning as she tied her long hair up in a mess of curls and braids, decorating it with a wreath of gold leaves.

"You would make a sexy anything," Aoko said, leaning over Conan to steal a kiss from her girlfriend before yelping as her toga flipped in the air. "KAITO!"

"It wasn't me!" Kaito said, dashing around the room, trying to get away from Aoko, nearly tripping over Saguru's bear collection.

Saguru shook his head, moving out of the way of the pair, donning his own carefully prepared toga, fixing the shoulder knot carefully before sliding a red sash through the knot, attaching the sash at his hip with an odd grape pin Akako had found for him. He ducked a swinging broom, sparing a thought to wonder where Aoko had found it before brushing the thought aside, accepting the wreath of ivy from Akako, placing it just so on his head.

"Back, woman!" Kaito said, brandishing one of Saguru's cricket trophies as a weapon, waving it at Aoko. "Back or I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Aoko said, grinning and tightening her grip on the broom. "Blind me with the fake gold?"

"No, I'll..." His eyes cast around the room before he grabbed Conan, holding the seven year old in the air. "I'll tickle this poor innocent to death!"

Aoko raised an eyebrow and shifted the broom, slipping it under Conan's legs to jab Kaito in the stomach. Kaito groaned and nearly dropped Conan who was rescued by Saguru who bopped Kaito on the head.

"HA!" Aoko said and advanced on Kaito who disappeared in a puff of smoke and confetti, grabbing his toga and trying to dress as he ran downstairs, Aoko chasing after.

Saguru shook his head, setting Conan down and heading for the stairs himself. "Hopefully they'll wear themselves out before the party begins," he muttered.

"Doubt it," Akako said cheerily, scooping Conan up and sliding down the banister to the living room, bouncing to her feet and heading for the kitchen.

The party was in full swing, teenagers of every shape and size flooding the house, dancing, laughing, talking and attempting to make out any time Saguru wasn't glaring at them. Conan was giggling manically at a trick Kaito performed, his cheeks tinged red from the alcohol the magician had snuck him.

Kaito wound up his last trick, presenting Keiko with a rose that caused her to blush before he scooped up Conan, carrying the slightly tipsy detective out to the back yard. He set Conan on the top of the barbecue before staring up at the stars, allowing the cooler night air wash over his heated body. "Saguru said you wanted to talk to me," Kaito said softly, turning his head slightly, shadows falling over his face as he looked at Conan.

Conan's brain shifted from the free thinking he had been enjoying and back to a working semblance. "I do," he said softly and shifted his own gaze to the stars, trying to figure out how to broach the topic. "I..." he licked his lips before shifting his gaze back to Kaito, studying the teen. He was taking a giant risk with this, inviting another person into his life, another person that could be hurt...or that could hurt him.

But in the end, if things worked out, so was Kaito. And Conan had to pause, and wonder if it was truly worth it, to endanger both of them, just to come to a level of understanding. But in the end, it wasn't his choice, not entirely. This was a fifty fifty deal, and Kaito had his own choice to make.

"A year or so ago, I went to an amusement park called Tropical Land," Conan started, turning his gaze back to the stars, speaking to them rather then Kaito. "It was a date with my best friend Ran. I...I guess I discovered why there's a saying that curiosity killed the cat. I stuck my nose into something I shouldn't and was poisoned by a dark man. Instead of killing me, however, the poison did something far worse. It took away my identity, my family...my life. And left me seven years old, hiding, terrified that at any moment, my life, and those of who I loved, would be over." Conan went silent, staring at the twinkling stars for a long moment before shifting a glance at Kaito.

Kaito was staring at him, his face un-readable, shadows hiding whatever words his eyes might have spoken. The pair stood there for a long moment, silence breathing around them, and Conan started to fidget, not knowing what was going to happen, or what Kaito was thinking, and the idea scared him.

Then, Kaito spoke.

"Nine years ago, a magician named Kuroba Toichi died in a magic show in Hong Kong. No word came to his family about what happened, and they had assumed, for eight years that he had simply vanished." Kaito swallowed, doing his best to keep emotion from his voice, pulling on the mask he wore as Kid. "A year ago, the magician's son discovered a secret about his father, a whole other life. He went out that night, trying to find his father when hints that the man might still be around came to him. Unfortunately he found out the truth, that his father was dead, murdered and the man that could have been, was nothing more then a helper, angry with the passage of time."

Kaito turned his eyes back to the sky, watching the stars as they moved above the pair, remembering that cold night he saw Jii in his father's clothes, the helpless anger he felt when he found out his father had been murdered.

The night he truly discovered what a bitch destiny was.

"So the son, enraged from the news and determined to find answers, took up his father's mantle, diving into the secret life of his father, eager for answers, for a reason. And then one night, he met a dark man." Kaito's gaze shifted to Conan, who was staring, eyes hungry for information, eagerly drinking in everything Kaito said.

"The Black Ops," Conan breathed and Kaito shrugged.

"I can't connect Snake to them, but then again, it's very hard to connect any member to the crows. I just know there are stunning similarities, and I'm taking a leap to guess Snake may be connected, or at least have ties to the organization."

Conan turned this over in his mind, and gave a bitter laugh, staring at the night. "All this time, I was chasing a shadow. How could I have been so stupid?"

Kaito smiled. "It's not like I offered you the information, tantei-kun. Besides, I enjoyed the chase."

"So, why tell me now?" Conan asked, sliding from the barbecue to stand next to Kaito.

"Because things are changing. If I end up dead, I want the people that matter to know the truth." He glanced down at Conan, smiling. "Besides, I can see what's coming and it's better to have you on my side, then against me. I won't put Saguru between us."

"I'm going to still chase you," Conan said mildly, a bit of a smirk curling over his lips.

"I hope so, tantei-kun." Kaito said. "It would be rather boring, without dodging your soccer balls and darts." Kaito scooped Conan up, holding him in a loose embrace. "What will you do, when you find your truth?" he asked, staring at the sky, feeling lighter then he had earlier, the stars smiling down on the pair.

"Live." Conan said simply, resting his head on Kaito's shoulder. "I will live."

Kaito smiled and turned back into the house, leaving behind the heaviness of the night and the secrets both held about each other.

One day, they would live. But for now, things were alright.

\--

"I feel sick," Conan groaned, his head in Akako's lap as he held his stomach.

"You shouldn't have tried out out eat Kaito-kun." Akako said, running her fingers through Conan's hair.

"Ugh, how can he eat that much?" Conan mumbled and shifted, trying to put his stomach in a position where it would feel better.

"It all leaks out the hole in his head." Aoko mumbled from her place on the floor where she had laid when the world started spinning around her.

Conan just groaned in reply, before glaring at Kaito who had bounced into the room. "You are far too chipper for someone who drunk as much as you did." Conan muttered, throwing a potato chip weakly in Kaito's direction.

"I didn't actually drink that much," Kaito said with a grin, plopping himself in Saguru's lap, waking up the detective.

"Everyone settled?" Saguru asked with a yawn and Kaito nodded, snuggling up against the detective.

"Everyone who needed to be is bedded down, and the last of the stragglers left in a cab." he said, resting his head on Saguru's shoulder. "Now it's just us awake."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Aoko tilted her head, looking at Kaito. "Why are we awake?"

Kaito blinked at her before smiling. "Too lazy to walk home and there are drunk people in our beds?" he offered with a shrug.

"I can't believe it's all over," Aoko whispered, staring at the ceiling. "What do we do now?"

"Same thing we've always done, annoy the world." Akako said with a smile. "Only now we have more time to do it."

Aoko gave a weak smile before sitting up. She leaned against the coffee table, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I just...it feels like we're all moving away from each other. I'm going to collage and you're doing your magic studies and the boys are...what _are_ you doing?" she asked, looking at the two boys on the couch.

Kaito and Saguru looked at each other before shrugging. "I will do the same things I've done before," Saguru said, petting Kaito's hair. "Solve crimes, arrest murders and hope Kid's next trick doesn't turn me bright yellow."

Kaito shifted, laying his head on Saguru's shoulder. "I'm going to put more time into being Kid. Without school I have more time to dedicate to it, to focus."

"But," Aoko shifted, turning fully to face Kaito. "What about collage or a job, you don't _need_ to be a full time thief, you don't even need to be a thief at all!"

"Aoko," Akako said softly, trying to quiet her girlfriend.

"No, Akako. It's time he paid attention. He's getting _shot_ at. He's...it's not right!"

"Aoko, this is what I do, it's who I am," Kaito said.

"No it's not, Kaito! This isn't anywhere close to who you are. This is who your father was, and I hate to say it but you're not Toichi! You will never be your father and it's not healthy to keep trying! It's wrong," she whispered the last words, arms wrapped tightly around herself, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Kaito slid off of Saguru's lap, kneeling next to his best friend. "Aoko," he said softly, reaching out for her.

"No!" She jerked away from his touch, standing, keeping her arms wrapped around her body to keep her from trembling. "I tried, I tried so hard...but I can't just accept this, Kaito. I can't...it's wrong! It goes against everything I believe in, everything I was raised to believe in." She swallowed thickly and looked at Saguru. "How can you just let him do this?! How can you sit there, with your grand speeches and your ideals of right and wrong and just...let him do something so against the very values you hold dear?"

"Aoko..." Kaito tried again, a flash of hurt on his face before he buried it.

"And you!" Aoko said, whirling on the sick Conan who looked rather startled to be dragged into this. "What are you even doing here? You _hate_ Kid, you've never kept that a secret, and now you're here, chatting merrily instead of calling my father or that incompetent detective you live with."

She turned back to Kaito, anger and pain on her face. "What have you done, Kaito? What magic have you weaved that destroyed something so pure and brilliant in them, that tore apart a piece of who they are?"

"Aoko, I haven't..."

"That's enough, Aoko." Akako said, her voice firm, giving no room for argument. Aoko stared at her before collapsing onto the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Why?" she whispered, unsure who or what she was asking.

"There are bigger villains out there, Nakamori-chan, then an annoying thief." Conan said softly, sitting up. "There are dark things, men who wouldn't care to destroy the world so long as their target died. Women who wouldn't bat an eyelash as they slit your throat before re-applying their lipstick."

"Yes, Kid is a criminal, but he's rather low in the bigger picture," Saguru added. "What is Kid, compared to murders, rapist, drug dealers and the like? At most, Kid is a brat. A thief who brings happiness to the crowd, security some of the worlds most priceless treasures, attention to things that deserve it. He never kills, never steps beyond the fine line he walks, and always returns what he takes."

"He's a performer, brightening the night of not only those who follow him, but those who chase. He's a moon beam, illuminating the shadows and freeing us to see." Conan shifted against Akako, gently rubbing his stomach. "I will never stop chasing Kid, but..."

"I would rather catch the darker criminals waiting in his shadows, and to do that, I need Kid, to shine his light." Saguru finished and Conan nodded.

Aoko looked between them before standing, body trembling violently, tears still wetting her cheeks. She swallowed and raised her head, looking at Kaito, eye to eye. "I am going to college, and then I am going to join the force. My father has already offered me a spot on the Task Force." She swallowed before gathering her strength, body slowly stilling, anger radiating off of her instead of the pain. "I will find you, and I will catch you, and then I will show you face to the world as you're locked away." she said before turning and racing out of the house, nearly running into the front door before managing to get it open, fleeing.

Kaito was staring at where Aoko had been, his eyes wide, shocked to his core that Aoko, his dear, sweet Aoko, had...had drawn a line between them. He heard something moving behind him but he couldn't move, couldn't stop turning Aoko's words over in his mind. Arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly and it was then that Kaito realized he had been moving, clawing slowly at his chest as if he could rip out his aching heart and be rid of the pain.

"Come on," Saguru said softly, and managed to get Kaito walking, leading the teen into the kitchen.

Conan watched the pair leave before looking up at Akako. "Shouldn't you be going after her?" he asked softly, moving to shift away in case Akako wanted to stand.

"No," Akako said, wrapping her arm more firmly around Conan. "She can deal with this on her own. If I go after her now, we'll just fight. She needs some time to rage and cry before I approach her."

"Oh," Conan said before yawning and leaning against Akako. "Good, you make a nice pillow." he mumbled, blushing.

Akako smiled, ruffling his hair before laying back against the couch, pulling Conan into her lap so the pair could rest before dawn.

\--

"I thought you would be inside, wooing my mother with more magic," Saguru said, climbing the tree Kaito was sitting in, settling himself on a branch next to his boyfriend, looking at him curiously.

Kaito shook his head, drawing a leg up to rest his chin on his knee. "I...needed to think about things."

"Is this about what happened earlier?"

Kaito shook his head before nodding. "A bit. It..this changes things."

"Not really," Saguru said, wishing he could wrap his arms around Kaito. "I was honest, when I said I would rather chase your shadows then you, Kaito. I'm not going to jump up and arrest you tomorrow just because I can."

Kaito smiled softly at Saguru and stood, jumping from his branch to Saguru's, curling up in Saguru's lap. "It's just...different, to think of you not as a teenage detective but a real, honest officer of the law."

Saguru smiled, holding Kaito close. "It's a bit weird to me as well, I've wanted it for so long and now...now it's here and I don't know what to do with myself. I'm torn between screaming from the roof and hiding under my covers."

Kaito laughed, resting his head on Saguru's shoulder, the stillness of the night wrapping them in a bubble where all time froze and they simply existed. Up until Kaito broke the moment, shifting and pulling something out of his pocket. "I...found this in the work room." he said, offering Saguru a small, gold wrapped package.

Saguru blinked, staring down at the present, looking curiously at Kaito who was staring off to the side, as if not wanting to witness what was occurring. Saguru turned back to the package, gently pulling on the gold ribbon, allowing it to fall open before carefully removing the gold foil wrapping from the package.

Underneath the wrapping lay a trademark light blue velvet box, shining silver English lettering picking out the name of a world famous American jewelry store. Swallowing, Saguru lifted the box lid, staring at the softly glittering titanium inside.

He lifted the bracelet first, the wrist cuff heavy in his hand, despite how light it looked. The mesh screen glittered tiny crystals reflecting the limited light, bouncing it between each other, almost outlining the dead space that was the ID plate, elegant script curling and wrapping around Saguru's name.

He set the wrist cuff down, and lifted the matching cuff links, smiling at the carefully engraved characters, wondering what the engraver thought as he cut out Saguru's name in Japanese. He returned the cuff links to the box and plucked the scrap of paper peeking out from under the velvet, opening the small note.

_Saguru-chan-_

_I'm writing this, hoping that Kaito has found and given you the contents. I'm sorry I will not be able to be there on the glorious night of your eighteenth birthday, but I feel I have lingered too long as it is and must return our body to Kaito._

_I'm writing this as you're nestled against me, sleeping off a late night Task Force meeting, the principal's speech lulling you into dreams I wish I could see. It still surprises me, how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have stolen your heart away._

_I hope that these trinkets are decent enough to grace your body. I have heard that Tiffany's is a rather decent company, and titanium is a rather nice metal. Don't worry, they are legally acquired, from start to finish._

_Happy birthday, my dear Saguru._

_Kid_

Saguru swallowed, tucking the note back into the box and closing it, slipping it into his pocket before pulling Kaito close, kissing his shoulder. "Thank you, for bringing it."

Kaito nodded silently, leaning back against Saguru, staring at the stars, trying to push away his jealousy and hurt. "Happy Birthday," he said softly, turning his head and giving Saguru a gentle kiss.

Saguru smiled into the kiss, holding Kaito close, thanking the teen silently for being there with him.


	15. Letters from Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Kid exchange notes.

_In a man's letters his soul lies naked. Samuel Johnson_

Kid-

What am I supposed to write to you? I feel so...why did you have to show up? Things were fine without you and now suddenly my life is turned upside down! I don't need a protector, I don't need anyone...I just want my old life back.

You said in your letter you love me, but...you don't even know me. If you loved me, you wouldn't be trying to take everything that's good in my life, my boyfriend, my friends...my _life_. How could you love me, and try to take everything from me?

I...I want you out of my head. I can't do this, I can't _handle_ this.

Go away.

Kaito

\--

Kaito-

Trust me when I say I would do anything in my power to grand you your wishes, my heart, but I can't, any more then you could vanish yourself away at another's request. I would do anything to take away the pain I cause you, please, my heart, believe me in that.

And I do love you, Kaito. You are my genesis, my beginning, the better part of everything I am. I am merely your shadow, the echo. My only role in your life, in any life is as your protection (and you _do_ need my protection, Mr. Run Into Things Half Cocked Without Thought).

I know, that it's hard right now, my heart. I know that my very presence is tearing you apart, but please, I just want to help you. Do not think of it as losing something, but gaining something...someone. I know you better then anyone, better then even yourself, this could be an incredible relationship...if only you'll let me in.

Take care, my heart,

Kid

\--

Kid-

How can you _say_ that? That you want to help me, that you want to protect me, when the one I need the most protection from right now is you?

You _are_ taking things from me, my friends, Saguru, even my life's goal. How...how can I trust you, when you hurt me so much?

Kaito

My heart-

I'm not taking those things intentionally. Saguru was...is...it's just sex, Kaito. What Saguru may or may not feel for me is not of my concern. I told him the ground rules when this dance started, and he's to blame if he developed anything beyond lust. Honestly, I would be happier if he simply loved you. It's a waste of emotion to care for me and you are far more deserving of his love.

I am in no way shape or form taking your friends, for they are yours. I have little interest in Aoko or Keiko, and you are not close to what is mine. Yes, I partake of their company, but trust me when I say that you are free to keep them as you will. The only reason that Aoko is pulling away from you is because of our profession. She can't accept it and that is understandable. I am sure, my heart, that if you give her time, she will come around. Be patient, as difficult as that is. I would try talking to her for you, but she keeps swinging that annoying mop at me.

Enjoy your date with Saguru-chan, I hear the park is lovely in the summer and Margret is a wonderful cook. Just don't do anything I would do! wink

Kid

\--

You prat-

I can't _believe_ you told Saguru that! I have never been so embarrassed in my life when he told me! I swear, I have no idea how someone so slutty came from my brain. Is sex all you think about? Well, besides theft of course, which reminds me, what _possessed_ you to steal Ran-san's underwear?! I'm glad I'm so used to Aoko that I was able to dodge Conan's damn soccer balls. Someone really must keep him away from the sporting goods aisles.

I returned all of her underwear, anonymously of course, though she did blush rather nicely when she opened the package, in front of her father, which was just an added bonus. ...Okay, so it was a riot, but still, no more underwear, _please._

I found your notes for the July fourth heist, you have entirely too much time on your hands if you're attempting to steal gems related to a holiday that has nothing to do with our culture...but it might be worth it just to see Nakamori blow a vein trying to figure everything out. Do you really think we...I..you...whatever can pull off three heists in one night? They're not even close to each other, location wise...

Kaito

\--

My darling little one-

Of course we can! For we are Kaitou Kid and nothing is beyond our reach. I already have the route plotted out, a few hops and hopefully a good breeze and we should get them done before dawn, provided our dearest rivals don't cause too much of difficulty.

Mm, speaking of, I have to come up with a little...show to perform for our tiniest of tantei's. We really must do something to take him down a peg or three, he's getting entirely too big for his britches. I have taken care of him for the fourth at least, Ms. Yoshida is hosting a slumber party for the DB. Well, she will be, as soon as the idea is planted into her pretty little head. Such an adorable child.

Ta for now, Akako is attempting to read over my shoulder.

Kid

\--

Pervert-

Please tell me you are not stalking the DB. That's just a whole new level of creepy. Security was bumped up around the white, apparently the little rich boy got an inkling that it might be a good idea to cover his bases as we got more active. I have the new security plans, but I have a feeling that they'll change the moment we make a new plan, the kid seems to be annoyingly bright, (no where near our level, though).

Kaito

\--

My heart-

I do not 'stalk', I observe, and your insinuations are completely disgusting.

I have looked at the plans, but you are right, they have changed (again), I fear we might have to select a new white, it's taking too long to formulate a plan for this one. Pity though, it is a rather nice sized diamond.

Kid

\--

Kid-

He called your name tonight, while we were sleeping.

I hate you so fucking much.

K.

\--

My heart-

I am sorry.

Kid

\--

Kid-

I don't want to hear it.

Kaito

\--

Kaito-

Please speak with me...

Kid

\--

So I think we should head north for the blue, then swing east for the red, the train heads that way and if we time it right we can pull a ride, then head south for the white, leaving us enough time to get through the new security..

Kaito

\--

My heart-

I don't mean business, Kaito. I said I was sorry.

Kid

\--

I think I found a work around for the security problem. As advanced as the new system is around the white, there's still a small flaw on the east wing of the house. It's on the back side, apparently rich boy didn't think we knew where the backyard is, I think if we work it just right, we can slip in with minimal fuss.

Kaito

\--

My heart-

Kaito...

Kid

\--

HE SAID _YOUR_ NAME, CALLED IT OUT IN HIS SLEEP, CLEAR AS DAY! PROBABLY THINKS OF YOU AS WE'RE MAKING OUT AS WELL. I CAN'T BELIVE...I can't believe I'm jealous of someone that lives in my head.

How...I hate you. I _hate_ you. Gods, it hurts so much and I can't even scream at you face to face.

Why couldn't you fall in lust with someone else?

Kaito

\--

My heart-

Have you _seen_ our sweet Saguru-chan? How could you ask me to desire anyone else? Besides, my heart, as much as we are separate...our desires are the same, and as such...besides, he has a nice ass.

A very...very nice ass. You should have seen him tonight, my heart. I have never seen a pair of slack that better cupped two perfect globes, highlighting them for one's perusal. Fuck, my heart, I have to get the security tapes for you to see, you will have never seen something like it.

I can't wait until Saguru-chan caves and takes you. So much better then any other toy we have had. He's so big, my heart, long and thick. Every horse joke whispered about in the locker room came no where near to the reality of having him inside you. Gods, my heart, he feels _soo_ good, inside you, he reaches so deep, driving you insane.

And his taste...the sweetest ambrosia wrapped in a heavy package, thick as it slides along you tounge, so deep and full.

Gods, I have never bottomed for one of our toys as much as I have him. He makes me _beg._

And a tip, my sweet, call him a slut. The effect is amusing as hell, his entire brain shuts down until he's a whimpering, needy thing. It's especially amusing if you whisper it in his ear during a meeting or other time in which he cannot easily escape. He will whimper and glare so prettily. I spent an entire dinner with his family, teasing him with the word...god he was so angry, so rough, incredible.

Mm, and do visit him in costume. He seems to have a fetish, for our uniform. Well, except the hat which he despises for some reason.

Trust me, my heart, once he gives in you will never want another. Though, until then, I think you might visit one of our toys, you need a release, my angel.

Kid

\--

Kid-

You are a fucking evil, sadistic bastard. Do you know how many times I read your letter and had to hide away in my bedroom? Mum thinks I'm sick!

And I'm not visiting one of the others just to get off. I can wait for Saguru to get off his high horse...or should I say off you, considering how many times you seem to be fucking him.

Seriously though, how did such a whore come from my head? I'm surprised you get anything done, since all you seem to think about is Saguru's dick.

Kaito

\--

My heart-

It's a nice dick.

But I do think of other things, my love. Such as you. Do you know how many nights I have laid nude in our bed, watching our body in the mirror, studying each expression, each pretty little gasp and moan.

I wonder, my sweet, would you look that beautiful, as my hands stroked your body? Would you sound the same, as we did when I was looking out from behind your eyes?

I wish I knew, my angel, what it would be like, to hold you in my arms, to kiss your trembling lips and caress your sweet body as you whimper into my mouth.

You are so beautiful, so pure. I wish I could come even close to being worthy enough to hold you, let alone spend eternity in your arms, our bodies joining. I can't believe how blessed I am, able to share your body, your mind.

Kid

\--

Kid-

Why do you say such things? You act as if I am a god, descended from the heavens.

Kaito

\--

My heart-

I have told you before, my sweet, you are everything to me. My love, my desire, my reason, my...world. Without you I am nothing, a mere shadow and illusion, you give me life.

I love you.

Kid

\--

...why?

\--

My heart-

Because you are perfection. Smart, beautiful, witty, wicked...you are...perfect.

Kid

\--

Kid-

I..I'm sorry. For before.

Kaito

\--

My heart-

Do not worry, my dearest one. I understand that it is hard, facing your world changing around you. I would never hold you anger against you, for you are entitled to it. Please, my love, never hold back your anger from me. I am strong enough to endure it, and willingly will if it would make you feel better. I only wish that I could offer you my flesh, so that you could bruise it, tear it, appease yourself in my pain.

Never hide your feelings or thoughts from me, no matter how painful you think they may be for me, how hurtful. I need desperately to hear them, please, my sweet.

I promise, nothing you ever say to me, will be held against you.

Kid

\--

Kid-

I...what are you?

Kaito

\--

My love-

What do you mean, my sweet?

Kid

\--

Kid-

What are you to me? You speak as a lover and yet I've never even seen your face. You...what are you, please tell me.

Kaito

\--

My love-

I am whatever you wish me to be. Your lover, your friend, your brother, you shadow, your illusion. It is all your choice as to who I am, my angel.

Kid

\--

Kid-

I guess you are my family. But...my heart tells me that title is wrong. I...you know me, every detail, every mole, every scar, every painful, bitter memory. You...you're closer then any lover could be. I can feel you sometimes, when the night is quiet, tucked away in a corner of my mind, curled around me...

So what do I call you? I'm still so lost, my brother, my lover...my...friend.

Kaito

\--

My heart-

I...I stared at your note for hours last night, unable to believe what you wrote. Do you remember the first moment your heart exploded? That first instance your love for someone over flowed, shattering every boundary of the physical body?

I can't believe how much our relationship has changed in just a month.

Kaito, my love, my heart...

I...

\--

Kid-

You never finished your letter...it made me smile, to see the smooth, charming Kid at a loss. Thank you.

p>I have the final plans for the heist, I'll leave them in the cubby hole for you to look over again.

Kaito


	16. Not a Dry Eye in the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of everything...

_In the end, everything will be okay. If it's not, it's not the end. –Unknown_

Kaito folded his last letter, sticking it in the cubby hole that held the heist plans, smiling fondly at it before carrying Kid's letter upstairs and slipping into the bottom drawer of his jewelry box where all the rest of the notes he received from Kid and Saguru lived. He smiled softly at them, before closing the box and heading downstairs, joining Saguru who was in the kitchen, fixing a sandwich.

"All done?" the blond asked, smiling at him, turning as he wiped his hands on a dishtowel to greet Kaito with a kiss.

Kaito nodded, wrapping his arms around Saguru's neck, pulling the blond in for a deeper kiss when the doorbell rang. Frowning, Kaito turned, glancing at it, before deciding to ignore it, turning in for another kiss, growling as the doorbell started playing a merry jingle. He pulled away from Saguru and crossed to the door, jerking it open, only to take a step back as he blinked down at Conan who had a large duffel back slung across his chest, glasses missing, face a picture of despair.

"Is Hakuba-niichan here?" Conan asked softly, sniffing.

Kaito nodded. "Saguru!" he called, before stepping away, inviting Conan in, taking the bag from the small form.

Saguru exited the kitchen, curious, blinking himself when he spotted Conan. "Conan-kun?" He moved closer and yelped as a small form was suddenly hugging his legs, crying. He looked up at Kaito who shrugged and made a discreet exit for the kitchen.

Saguru maneuvered Conan and himself to the couch, pulling Conan up. "What's wrong, Shinichi?" he asked softly, rubbing the smaller detective's back as he cried, dampening Saguru's shirt.

"I...they...I need a new place to live," Conan whispered, clutching at Saguru. "Gin...they found her."

"Is she alright?" Saguru asked, fishing his handkerchief from his pocket and wiping Conan's eyes, looking into the sparkling blue orbs.

Conan sniffed and shook his head. "She was poisoned. Dr. Agasa found her...gods, Saguru they killed her and left her there!"

Saguru closed his eyes, picturing the smiling, moody little scientist in his head, mouthing a silent prayer for her soul as he held Conan close. "Is there any sign that..."

"No. None, Jodie-san says that their attention seems to have been purely focused on Ai."

"Alright, then...what do you wish?"

"I..." Conan licked his lips, looking up at Saguru. "Can I stay with you?" he asked the question in a soft voice, worry and fear colouring his words, as if he expected to be turned away, left to find a new way.

"If you think you'll be safe, then of course you can." Saguru said with a smile. "I have never been one to turn away my friends."

"Thank you, Saguru." Conan said and his body slipped sidewaise, almost falling back as events caught up with him, exhausting him.

Kaito came out of the kitchen, holding a tray filled with tea cups. He set it on the coffee table, offering one to Conan who accepted the cup, sipping the sweet tea slowly, trying to stop crying, but unable too. Kaito then took a cup for himself and Saguru, sliding into his boyfriend's vacated lap and offering Saguru his tea before resting his head on Saguru's shoulder, watching Conan.

It only took a few sips for Conan to slip sidewaise again, caught by Saguru before he could hit the ground. Saguru laid him on the couch, covering the small body with a blanket before looking at his boyfriend, eyebrow raised in question. "You drugged him?"

"He looked like he needed it," Kaito said with a shrug, sipping his tea. He rested his head on Saguru's shoulder, watching the small form as Conan curled into a fetal position while she slept, head tucked down between his shoulder's.

"He's so small," Saguru said softly, gently rubbing Conan's back, the tears that had started to fall in Conan's sleep slowing, body shifting towards the hand, before turning completely and now curling around the arm, holding onto it tightly.

"Only in size, Saguru." Kaito said softly, smiling ever so slightly. "He's bigger then all of us, to survive this long."

Saguru nodded, sipping his tea and allowing Conan to use his arm for a teddy bear, wondering what would come next, to interrupt their lives.

\--

This is the downstairs toilet, further down we find the library," Saguru said, leading Conan on an official tour of the house he would now be living in.

Conan and Kaito followed, one mocking the detective behind his back, the other trying desperately not to snicker, both sobering when Saguru turned to look back at them before returning to their antics.

"And this is your room," Saguru said when they reached what used to be a guest bedroom, dropping Conan's duffel bag near the dresser. "Now the rules. No food in your bedroom or the library, no phone calls after ten unless it's official business, no..."

"No fun, no games, no women of the night and rowdy drunken parties." Kaito cut in, rolling his eyes. "You DO remember that Shinichi is 17?"

Saguru stiffened his spine, looking down his nose at his boyfriend. "I'm just informing him..."

"Of how to be an insufferable bore. Come on, Saguru, your parent's are returning to England in a week, you're about to be on your own for the first time! Live a little, be normal, eat ice cream for dinner and go a few days without changing your underwear." Kaito flopped back on the bed, bouncing slightly and smiling at his boyfriend. "Think about it, Saguru...no more parents, no more guardians, no one to tell us no, don't, stop or 'if you think about it I'm going to lock your in your room until you're thirty'."

"Baaya will still be here," Saguru said, frowning as Conan climbed onto the bed, joining Kaito.

"No one to hit us, no one to push us away, no one to say we're too young, too stupid, too innocent."

"Conan..."

"No more excuses, no more stories, no more waiting until they go to sleep to sneak out..."

"No more wasted minutes, no more waiting, no more darts, no more hidden phone calls..."

Saguru made a growling noise before jumping on the bed, hitting both lightly with a pillow before laying between them. "No more three am flights, no more endless studying, no more hoping that the next report is good enough, no more next times." he said with a sigh. He pulled Conan close, petting the boy's hair.

Conan snuggled into the touch, each moment with Saguru and Kaito healing a part of himself that was still dying from the loss of Ai. "No more hugs," he whispered.

"No more laughter."

"No more...wait, I'm still living with my mother." Kaito said and both detectives smacked him with a pillow.

Saguru leaned on the pillow now covering Kaito's face, Conan resting on Saguru's chest, adding more weight. "So now what?"

Kaito mumbled something that could have been "Now what, what" or "Get your fat ass off me", it was hard to tell under the pillow.

"I mean, now what for Conan-kun? He needs a legal guardian."

"My mother can take.."

"Not unless you want this house to become a prison," Saguru said, following his train of thought. "If Conan's mother comes back and takes Conan home, you won't be able to go to crime scenes, heists..."

Kaito finally managed to get out from under the pair, laying his head on Saguru's hip, next to Conan's. "That's no fun, I need my chibi detective."

Conan smiled before staring at the ceiling. "So who's left?"

"Mum, Baaya, Saguru's mum..."

"Baaya would do it, but it's obvious that Conan's Japanese and Baaya's..."

"Not," Conan said, sighing. "It would raise questions, require a larger story."

"Mum could...and the back story wouldn't be hard considering dad." Kaito mused.

"Would she do it?"

Kaito shrugged, nearly hitting Conan with his shoulder. "I don't know, she does a lot of odd things, but this is taking responsibility for another child, not to mention, how would we explain how similar Conan-kun and I look?"

"Brothers?"

"Hmm, could work. I'd have to ask her in a few weeks though."

"Why a few...oh yeah, the wedding."

"Bingo. Mum's a wonderful and brilliant woman...but she's still a woman. You would not believe the chaos going on."

"Could, I have three female cousins, all married. Full, formal weddings."

Kaito shuddered at the idea. "Suddenly very, very glad mum's having a small, non-traditional wedding.

which reminds me." He made a hand motion, holding two white envelopes over his shoulder. "You two have been graced with the pleasure of being invited to the wedding itself."

"Us, why?" Conan said, accepting his invitation, slitting open the wax seal with a finger before unfolding it, blinking at the invitation.

"Because I told her to," Kaito said, snuggling against them, his legs curling around Saguru's body while his head moved to rest just slightly in the curve of Conan's shoulder and head. "I want my family with me, and you're now a member."

"Joy," Conan said, but smiled at Kaito.

"Oh yeah, Saguru, mum wants to talk to you about something, no idea what."

"I'll call her later then," Saguru said, setting aside the invitation, reaching down to pet Conan's hair, his other hand resting lightly on Kaito's thigh.

\--

"Do you have your props, Saguru-kun?" Mika asked, bowing low as Jii's brother arrived before glancing at the blond next to her.

"They're waiting by the alter," Saguru said, smiling and bowing to another guest, long since forgetting who was who. It didn't help that Kaito was standing next to him, mumbling names, as if the thief himself was unsure who was who.

Not that Saguru believed that for an instant.

"It's time," Jii said softly, joining the group and taking Mika's hand. Mika smiled, kissing Jii's cheek softly before heading to the alter set up at the far end of the back yard, giving Jii's hand a squeeze before kneeling before the priest.

Saguru and Kaito both took their seats next to Conan, whom promptly climbed into Kaito's lap for a better view, playing with obi for a moment, straightening it before completely snuggling into his new seat, yawning.

Saguru smiled at Conan's child act, pretty sure it was more of habit then conscious action before turning his attention fully to the ceremony as the priest started the purification ritual. He reached out, gently clasping Kaito's hand, smiling at him as the bride and groom stood, accepting their sake glasses from the Miko, turning back to the priest.

"I ask you to consider that: You live your lives to realize oneness as husband and wife. Happiness and unhappiness, joyfulness and sadness are coming and going just like the high tide and the low tide," he said, his deep voice echoing in the silence. "You live your lives to realize impermanence: Life is eve-changing and to resist the changing is to resist life. You live your lives to realize your responsibility in everything you say, you do, and you think. By striving to realize these things, you commit your lives and your work for the benefit of people - to your families, to your friends, and to the people of your community. With these words as guiding lights in your marriage life, do you, Jii, take this woman, Mika, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Jii said, smiling at Mika, squeezing her hand.

"With these words as guiding lights in your marriage life, do you, Mika, take this man, Jii, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Mika replied, a tear sliding down her cheek.

The priest made a motion and the pair took three sips from their cups of sake, followed by another three, and then three more for a total of nine, creating the perfect balance. The Miko moved through the guests, pouring sake for each, which were exchanged with a family member from the other side before being drunk from.

"You may now exchange the rings you have brought for the other, a physical symbol of the union you both have undergone."

Jii slipped the small silver ring from his pocket, raising Mika's hand and sliding the ring onto her finger, placing a kiss on her hand as the ring slid home. Mika repeated the motion for Jii's hand, her tears splashing onto his skin, causing Jii to draw her into his arms.

Saguru stood, kissing Kaito's cheek before making his way to the alter. He bowed to the priest and the couple before taking two long steamed red roses from the ground behind the alter, holding them. "Your gift to each other for your wedding today has been your wedding rings - which shall always be an outward demonstration of your vows of love and respect; and a public showing of your commitment to each other. You now have what remains the most honorable title which may exist between a man and a woman - the title of "husband" and "wife." For your first gift as husband and wife, that gift will be a single rose." He offered a rose to each of them, smiling softly at the looks of love on the pair's faces.

When Mika had asked Saguru to perform the rose ceremony, he had been unsure, nervous about doing something that would have been better reserved for Kaito or another family member, but now, standing here, the couples love lightening his own emotions, filling him, he knew he had made the right choice, to be witness to this love.

"In the past, the rose was considered a symbol of love and a single rose always meant only one thing - it meant the words "I love you." So it is appropriate that for your first gift - as husband and wife - that gift would be a single rose. Please exchange your first gift as husband and wife." He waited, crossing his hands in front of him as the pair turned to each other, exchanging the twin roses, Mika blushing gently as her hands brushed her new husband's, the feeling of giddy love bubbling up inside her.

"In some ways it seems like you have not done anything at all. Just a moment ago you were holding one small rose - and now you are holding one small rose. In some ways, a marriage ceremony is like this. In some ways, tomorrow is going to seem no different than yesterday. But in fact today, just now, you both have given and received one of the most valuable and precious gifts of life - one I hope you always remember - the gift of true and abiding love within the devotion of marriage." There was a sudden bursting of applause, mostly from those who had been married and understood the words Saguru spoke. Saguru had to smile at that, seeing his parent's over the heads of the gathered guests, giving them a small smile. His mother was holding his father's hand, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched, their own loving glow surrounding them.

"Mika and Jii, I would ask that where ever you make your home in the future - whether it be a large and elegant home - or a small and graceful one - that you both pick one very special location for roses; so that on each anniversary of this truly wonderful occasion you both may take a rose to that spot both as a re-commitment to your marriage - and a re-commitment that THIS will be a marriage based upon love. In every marriage there are times where it is difficult to find the right words. It is easiest to hurt who we most love. It is easiest to be most hurt by who we most love. It might be difficult some time to words to say "I am sorry" or "I forgive you"; "I need you" or "I am hurting". If this should happen, if you simply can not find these words, leave a rose at that spot which both of you have selected - for that rose than says what matters most of all and should overpower all other things and all other words. That rose says the words: "I still love you." The other should accept this rose for the words which cannot be found, and remember the love and hope that you both share today." Saguru paused, sensing he lost the couple for the moment, and instead he let his gaze travel again, resting on his own lover.

Kaito smiled softly at Saguru, resting his chin on Conan's head, mouthing the words 'I love you', while they waited for the couple to surface from their love bubble to continue the ceremony. Saguru coloured slightly at Kaito's words, ducking his head slightly, coughing.

"Mika and Jii, if there is anything you remember of this marriage ceremony, it is that it was love that brought you here today, it is only love which can make it a glorious union, and it is by love which your marriage shall endure." He gave them a bow, and the audience applauded as Mika and Jii shared a kiss.

Saguru escaped the spotlight, leaving it on the rightful couple, taking his seat next to Kaito and taking his boyfriend's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Kaito leaned over, kissing Saguru softly before looking back at his mother and Jii, applauding with everyone else as the pair separated, grinning widely.

\--

Kaito slid his hand into Conan's, giving it a gentle squeeze. The child detective squeezed back weakly, staring at the too small casket behind the alter table, tears staining his cheeks. He didn't want to be here, didn't want to be enduring this, but he knew he had to. He OWED her. Sniffling, he swallowed thickly and slowly moved towards the alter, kneeling on the cushion.

He swallowed thickly before reaching out, grabbing a pinch of incense from the bowl, eyes still locked onto the casket. It was white, decorated with painted pink roses that twined and wrapped around the coffin as if holding it closed.

He wanted to burst into hysterical laughter, imagining Ai's face if she had seen the pure...innocent looking thing that now held her body. He brought the incense to his forehead instead, before dropping it into the urn, watching as the small particles burst into flame, the light reflecting off the still wet tear tracks on his face.

His eyes closed as he picked up the second pinch, repeating the process, picturing Ai in his mind, her smiling face, lips more prone to dry wit then laughter, eyes that held so many shadows, yet a zest for life that surprised him every time he saw it.

A small smile played over his lips as he pictured her, when times were normal and they were simply existing, rather then fighting for their lives or chasing criminals. She was so...free, at times. He dropped the second pinch of incense into the bowl, eyes opening, reminding him that the smiles were now gone, the laughter silenced. He grabbed the third and last pinch, clutching it tightly between his fingers, his eyes hardening.

"I promise you, Shiho, I will find them for you," he whispered over the incense, before dropping the particles into the urn, bowing his head for a silent prayer before standing and making his way back to Kaito's side, taking the magician's hand in is, rosary beads clasped tightly between them, digging into both palms.

After the priest left and those able took their final viewing, Agasa followed the hearse to the crematorium, standing in as Ai's family while the funeral guest milled around outside the temple, discussing various things that one did when seeing each other at a formal event. Kaito and Conan stood off to the side, not really talking, simply embedding the moment on their memories, examining those around them.

Kaito saw her first, and shifted slightly, placing his hand on Conan's shoulder, giving a light squeeze. Conan looked up and was almost bowled over by the force of Ayumi's hug. He hesitated, before wrapping his arms around the young girl, wincing as Ayumi started sobbing on his shoulder. He cast a helpless look over her shoulder to Mitsuhiko and Genta who just shuffled their feet uncomfortably, not sure what to do.

"Why did she have to die?!" Ayumi wailed and Conan looked even more helpless.

Kaito kneeled, gently rubbing Ayumi's back. He yelped, as he suddenly found his arms full of a small girl and sighed softly, still rubbing her back as he let the eight year old cry herself out. Conan gave him a look of relief, which was soon followed by a look of horror. Kaito looked over his shoulder and winced as he spotted Ran who was on her way over. Conan tried to hide but Ran spotted him and soon Conan was airborne, clutched to Ran's chest.

"We were so worried, Conan!" The brunette exclaimed, squeezing the life out of the poor boy. She released him when Conan seemed to be about to expire for lack of breathing, setting Conan back on the ground. "You just...and you never came home...and everything was gone..."

"I...well...uh..."

"That my fault, Mouri-san," Kaito said, trying not to smile at the grateful look Conan shot him. "We heard of Hibara-chan's passing and asked Edogowa-kun to stay with us for a while, to make sure he was okay."

"And...you are?" Ran said, looking down her nose at Kaito, suspicious of the teen she had never met before having Conan with him.

"He's Hakuba-niichan's boyfriend!" Conan said, causing Kaito to wince from the cuteness.

"Then by 'we'..." Ran said and Conan nodded, smiling. "I was staying with Hakuba-niichan! I knew I forgot something," he said, looking sheepish.

Ran's suspicion melted and she smiled, ruffling the boy's hair. "I guess that's okay, are you ready to come home now?"

"Umm..." Conan looked desperately at Kaito and the thief pondered for a moment, having a sadistic urge to let Conan try to dig himself out before he smiled up at Ran.

"Actually, Mouri-san, we, er, Saguru and myself, were hoping we could keep him a bit longer. It's been ages since we saw him and it's just been so much fun, having him around. Not to mention the upcoming Kaitou Kid heist. Conan was so excited about attending with Saguru."

Ran was silent for a moment, studying the pair before nodding. "Just...keep an eye on him." She gave Kaito a look, trying to keep it from the kids. She had been worried about Conan since she heard of Ai's death and was afraid that it was affecting Conan adversely.

Kaito translated her look and nodded, giving her a smile. "I promise, Mouri-san."

Ran nodded herself before kneeling and hugging Conan tightly. "Call me, if you need anything." She whispered before gently taking a now sleeping Ayumi from Kaito, walking away to take the other kids home.

Kaito watched her go before sighing. "Scary girlfriend there, Conan."

Conan watched Ran go sadly. "She's not my girlfriend," he said softly. "Not anymore."

Kaito looked at Conan before standing and taking the boy's hand, leading Conan away, ready to go home and curl up on the couch with Conan and Saguru.

\--

"Now you're sure you'll be alright?" Saguru asked for the tenth time, causing Conan to roll his eyes.

"I'll be _fine_ , Saguru. Your mother's downstairs, your father's in the library, and if I get lonely I can help Margret in the kitchen. I'm safe, I have company, and further more I _want_ you to go. You two have been hanging around, hovering over me so much I'm almost ready to move back to the Mouri's!"

"If you're sure..."

"Yes, I'm sure. _Go_ , Saguru." Conan said, pushing Saguru out the door. "Kaito, come get your bothersome boyfriend!" he called, causing the thief downstairs to snicker.

Kaito jogged up the stairs and took Saguru's hand, tugging on it. "Let's go, Saguru, stop bothering the poor child." He tugged on Saguru again, and finally the blond started to follow him, heading for the front door.

Conan watched the pair put on their shoes and leave, hanging out the door to watch them walk down the street, making sure they were actually leaving before shaking his head and heading back upstairs, intent on finishing up some of the homework he had left over to turn in before getting his final records to switch schools.

Kaito leaned his head against Saguru's shoulder as they entered the park, picking a random path to walk on, not really caring where they headed. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend, feeling the stiffness in Saguru's arm and shoulder.

"I'm just...worried."

"About Conan?"

Saguru nodded, wrapping his arm around Kaito's waist. "He tries so hard, to appear normal but he has to be devastated under all of it. Not only was Haibara-chan his friend and companion, but she was his only hope to a cure."

"Did you ever find out anything about her notes?"

"It appears they were taken when she was killed. Dr. Agasa thought that she might have created a back-up just in case, but he has no idea where she might have put it. He's still looking, but..."

"Do you think you could do anything without them?"

"At best...it would be very difficult. Without even a starting point, I would be chasing shadows. I had been hoping to use her notes to give to the research team, but without it I would have no direction to give them. And it's very difficult, even in the first place to find an anti-dote without the poison itself."

Kaito was silent, turning the problem over in his mind before pushing it away for later, focusing on the most important part, Conan himself. "So what do you propose we do about the little one?" he asked.

Saguru shrugged the shoulder Kaito wasn't leaning against, sighing. "I don't know. We can't force him to talk to us, and we can't force him to deal with the problem. All we can do is be there for him and to help him when he finally breaks. He facing growing up all over again, this time without the friends and family he had before. Also, he has to decide weither or not to kill off Kudo Shinichi for good, and close that chapter of his life." Saguru was silent for a moment, before resting his head on Kaito's making walking more difficult. "I don't know if I could face those options, let alone make a decision," he said softly.

Kaito nodded, trying to imagine having to give up everything in his life and start over completely. To lose his mother, Aoko, Saguru...everyone. "We'll help him," Kaito said, wrapping an arm around Saguru and stopping their progress completely, giving his boyfriend a hug. "He's not going to have to make this choice and live with it alone."

Saguru smiled and tilted Kaito's head up, kissing him softly.

\--

"I am never going to eat another piece of food in my life," Kaito groaned, laying back on the soft grass, watching the light playing through the trees above them.

Saguru smiled at his boyfriend's antics, yelping as he was pulled down to lay next to Kaito. He gave a snort and leaned closer, gently kissing Kaito's lips. "Yes you will, and probably in a few minutes."

Kaito made a face and leaned up to kiss Saguru again, intent on silencing the blond. He gave a soft sound at Saguru's lips parted, catching his lower lip and sucking on it. His tounge moved out, gently brushing over Saguru's lip before sliding into the blond's mouth, trying not to smile as the blond gave a small groan. He shifted, turning on his side, propping his head on his arm, the other reaching up to tangle and toy with Saguru's hair as the detective moved closer, holding the back of Kaito's head to keep their lips pressed together, his own tongue moving into action, curling around Kaito's.

The pair drifted closer and closer as they kissed, bodies soon pressed tightly together, legs entwined, slowly and carefully caressing each other, trying excite the other was much as they could, while getting excited themselves. Kaito turned his head, moving his mouth down Saguru's neck, shifting his hips back, causing Saguru to make a noise of protest. This time he did smile, licking at the flesh of Saguru's neck before returning to his sucking, intent on marking Saguru's pale flesh.

His hand drifted down from where it had been slowly stroking Saguru's chest, gently resting between Saguru's legs, giving the detective a moment to adjust to the change before slowly rubbing. Saguru groaned, burring his face in Kaito's neck, pushing against the hand teasing him. He blinked slowly as Kaito moved his free arm to turn Saguru's head up, blue eyes staring intently into his.

"Please, Saguru," Kaito whispered and the blond reached down, stilling Kaito's hand, needing to clear his mind for a moment, to think.

Saguru turned the entire question over in his mind, balancing the pros and cons and his feeling with Kaito's actions before leaning in, kissing Kaito softly. "Alright," he whispered.

Kaito grinned widely and kissed Saguru back, his hand moving again for a moment before shifting, switching hands, now working on un-buttoning Saguru's pants while his other hand reached into his jean pocket, fishing out the plastic packet he wanted, tossing it at Saguru. The detective blinked, mind fuzzy from Kaito's actions and it took him a few moments of staring at the small package to realize what he was holding.

"You planned this," he accused, before leaning in and stealing a deep kiss, rolling Kaito onto his back and sitting back on his legs, blinking down at the completely un-ashamed magician.

Kaito nodded, laughing. "I got tired of waiting. Now hurry up." he demanded, his hand sliding down his body, a smirk crossing over his lips as Saguru's eye followed his hand, a groan spilling from the detective as Kaito started to unbutton his jeans.

Saguru gently smacked Kaito's hands, pushing them away before un-buttoning and unzipping the other teen's jeans himself, reaching behind him to pull of Kaito's sneakers before jerking the jeans loud, smiling as Kaito yelped, kicking off the jeans and wincing as they flew quite a ways away.

Saguru ignored the flying jeans, instead unbuttoning Kaito's shirt, pushing it open and lowering his mouth to a bared nipple, sucking on it and pushing his hips gently against Kaito's, smiling as the teen hissed, reaching down to push on Saguru's pants as the blond switched nipples, licking and nibbling at the peaked flesh.

Saguru's mouth moved slowly down Kaito's body, teasing the flesh, curious about the reactions Kaito made. He knew his lover's body, had already tasted every inch of it when Kid offered it to him, but Kaito was different, spots he knew drove Kid wild were different on Kaito. All the moves he was sure of were now twisted and Saguru had to learn all over again.

He finally made his way to his goal and smiled, licking his lips before gently pulling the head of Kaito's length into his mouth, sucking softly, causing the thief to arch up into him, whimpering. At least that reaction was similar. Saguru smiled, stroking what he didn't take into his mouth in time with his sucking, his other hand gently rubbing Kaito's tights as they tensed and twisted.

Kaito's hand reached down, grasping at Saguru's, pulling it up and gently drawing two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, running his teeth gently over the pads of his fingers before pulling the slick digits free of his mouth, running them down his chest, before releasing them, hands scrabbling at the grass, finally grasping the plastic packet of lubrication Saguru had dropped by his hip, tearing it open and grabbing Saguru's hand again, squeezing the thick gel onto the blond's hand. He dropped the packet near his hip again, using his hand to carefully coat Saguru's fingers.

The blond smiled and drew his hand back, shifting so he could reach down, carefully and gently working a finger into Kaito, returning his attention back to the sucking as he gently teased and coated Kaito's body, eager to be inside the thief. He worked his second figure into Kaito, stilling as the brunette tensed, whispering gentle words as he pulled away from Kaito's length, moving up to kiss his lover gently.

Kaito smiled up at him and shifted, drawing up his legs and lifting his hips, encouraging Saguru further. The blond smiled and carefully continued stretching Kaito, exchanging slow, lazy kisses before slipping his fingers out of Kaito, grabbing the packet and using the rest of the lubrication on his own body, moaning as Kaito's slightly slick hand joined his, rubbing Kaito's hip with this other hand before shifting, positioning himself between Kaito's legs.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly, smiling at Kaito who nodded, biting his lip as Saguru shifted, pushing himself inside Kaito's body.

Kaito groaned, fighting against the instinctive urge to tense, suddenly feverishly glad that Kid had used his body so much, causing it to instinctively accept Saguru. He wrapping his arms around Saguru's neck as the blond started moving inside him. "More, Saguru," he groaned, pushing against Saguru's thrusts, eyes shutting tightly.

Saguru smiled, doing his best to comply with Kaito's request, pushing deeper into the willing body beneath his, causing Kaito to moan his name loudly. Remembering they were out in public, even if it was an abandoned section of the park, Saguru leaned in to kiss Kaito, trying to keep the brunette silent even as he himself wanted to let the whole world know how good it felt to be buried so deeply inside his lover.

Kaito gave easily to the kiss, lifting his legs more, wrapping them tighter around Saguru's body, sitting up sightly to reach around Saguru's body, gripping the blond's hips and pulling Saguru down into his, hissing into the kiss. "Harder," he whispered.

"I'm not sure I can," Saguru whispered before trying, hissing as Kaito's body tightened teasingly around him. "Keep that up and I won't last long," Saguru whispered.

"Good," Kaito whispered, already feeling his climax approaching, embarrassingly quick. He tightened around Saguru again, causing Saguru to increase the force of his thrusting, trying to push through the narrowed passage. He whimpered, and it only took a few strokes of Saguru's hand before his head was tossed back, a scream spilling from his lips as he came.

Saguru hissed, watching Kaito's face as the brunette climaxed, leaning in to kiss Kaito deeply, eagerly as he stared thrusting faster, soon losing all rhythm, crying out into Kaito's mouth as he came. The pair lay on the grass, still entwined, practically collapsed as they panted, sharing lazy kisses, slowly coming off their high.

"I love you," Kaito whispered, curling into Saguru's body as the blond separated from Kaito and pulled the brunette closer.

"I love you too," Saguru said, smiling and brushing his fingers through Kaito's hair, kissing him again.

\--

He could hear the choppers in the air, heading for his location, the screaming sirens of the police cars screaming under him. He smiled, touching his pocket where the red gem he had just stolen lay. The night was only part of the way done, and two more gems stood waiting.

He removed his top hat, ruffling his sweat slick hair before returning the hat to his head, smiling as a breeze blew past, causing him to raise his arms, allowing the cool wind to seed out his body, chilling it. He pulled the small remote control out of his pocket, fingering the second button before raising it.

"Nice night," came an accented voice from behind and Kaito turned, looking at his boyfriend's eyes.

"Quite," he said, tilting his head. "Do I have to run?"

"Not yet," Saguru said and smiled, pulling Kaito close. "I just wanted to wish you luck. The night's short and you still have quite a ways to go after all."

Kaito smiled, wrapping his arms around Saguru's neck. "Then I guess I should wish you luck as well," he said, teasingly before tilting his head up for a kiss. As Saguru's lips met his, Kaito's thumb pressed the button it had been resting over, releasing the fireworks that exploded in the air behind him.

Saguru raised his head, to watch the fireworks for a moment before smiling and leaning back in for another kiss. Kaito leaned in as well, before gasping. Over Saguru's shoulder, illuminated in the fading light of a silver white firework, was a black figure, fireworks reflecting off the long barrel of the riffle held to the man's shoulder.

"NO!" Kaito screamed and shoved, pushing Saguru away. The blond stared, startled before starting to fall. A burning pain flashed in Kaito's head and he screamed, stumbling forward, wetness staining his cheek, dripping into his eyes as he fell onto the roof, body twisted, staring as the last of the fireworks exploded above him, his grinning signature mocking the night.

\--

There was the sound of a page turning and Kaito shifted, blinking his eyes slowly, staring at the arm next to him, tracing that arm down to a hand, which was wrapped with his. Kaito stared at it, feeling the faint rough palm against his own, a faint twitch as Saguru shifted, but his brain wasn't connecting these sensations with what he saw.

His eyes drifted back up the arm, looking at the blond next to him as Saguru turned another page, before he looked down into his lap. His legs were covered by an ugly, patchwork styled quilt, made out of what seemed left over t-shirt scrap. He had never seen a blanket such as this in his life, and it gave him a headache to stare at.

"Where am I?" he asked, poking at the quilt.

"You're in the hospital." Saguru's voice sounded blank, bored even as Saguru glanced at him over the edge of his book before returning to the story.

Kaito blinked, trying to remember how he could have ended up in the hospital. He shifted, wincing slightly at a pain in his shoulder, but it wasn't as bad as it would have been if he had fallen during a heist. The last thing he could remember, he had landed on a roof after stealing the Goron Ruby (who the hell named these things anyway?), and was about to start off the second heist.

"Why am I in the hospital?" he asked, curious.

"You got shot in the head."

Kaito stared at Saguru, as if the blond had suddenly started speaking Swahili. He had been shot in the _head_?! "Will I be alright?" he asked, worried.

"Of course you will," Saguru said, as if the answer should have been obvious.

Kaito frowned, a bit annoyed at the tone. He shifted, laying back again before jerking upright. "Conan?"

"He's alright. He's at home with Baaya."

"Oh god," Kaito whispered, leaning back again. "Did you get the shooter?"

"For once. He was shot by a sniper from the helicopter that was just behind us. He's in protective custody on a suicide watch."

Kaito frowned, wondering why there was a touch of annoyance in Saguru's voice. He turned over the information in his head, nodding to himself. "So everyone's alright?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Everyone's fine, and you will be too." Now there was clear annoyance in Saguru's voice and Kaito frowned more, curling up under the blanket, staring at the wall. He wondered if his questions were annoying Saguru, but shrugged it off. Saguru would be curious to, if it were him.

The whole situation was strange enough without Saguru being an ass added into it. And what was up with that quilt? He had never seen such an ugly quilt in his life.

"Where am I?" Kaito asked, shifting and looking up at Saguru.

Saguru sighed, closing his book. "In the hospital."

Kaito frowned, rubbing his head, finding a bandage on his temple. "What happened?"

"You got shot, but apparently your head is made of rock and nothing got damaged."

Kaito shrugged off the insult, rather re-assured there wasn't lasting damage. He had no idea how he had gotten shot, unable to remember much after landing on the roof for the second heist. He closed his eyes, fighting to remember, past the dark blackness before sighing and slowly opening his eyes and sitting up slightly.

He frowned, poking at the quilt on his lap before looking at Saguru. "Where am I?"

Saguru gave a strangled sound, staring at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. "You're in the hospital, you were shot, you'll be fine, the gunman's in custody. Lay down, shut up and get some rest. I'll answer all your questions later when you can actually remember what I tell you." he said in a strained voice.

"Oh," Kaito said, snuggling back down into the bed. "Have I been asking the same things over and over again?" he asked, taking a guess at Saguru's frustration.

"Only for the last twenty minutes," Saguru said dryly, opening his book again and taking Kaito's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Sorry, I don't remember doing that." Kaito said softly, clutching at Saguru's hand.

"It's alright," Saguru said softly, smiling at Kaito. "You have a conclusion, it's not your fault." He sighed, kissing Kaito's hand. "If anyone's, it's mine." he whispered.

"How is it your fault?" Kaito asked, curious and confused.

"Because they were aiming at me." Saguru said, not looking at Kaito. "You just got in the way."

"I probably wanted to." Kaito said with a small smile before drifting into silence, staring at the wall. It was a few moments before he spoke, looking at Saguru confused. "Where am I?"

Saguru just sighed, fighting the urge to hit himself with the book.

\--

"So I'll really be fine?"

"So they say."

"It's just...weird. I've been shot, in the head...and I'm fine."

Saguru smiled, kissing Kaito's hand. "You have that damn luck. I doubt anyone else would have survived."

Kaito smiled and snuggled against Saguru's arm, using it as a teddy bear. "So I'm guessing the ruby is now evidence?"

"It will be," Saguru said, running his fingers through Kaito's hair. "When I retrieve it."

Kaito looked up questioningly at Saguru, only to find a plastic bag in front of him, a red stone glimmering inside. He reached up, taking it, using the blanket to hold the bag, staring down at the gem before looking up at Saguru who had stood and was shoving Kaito's bed over towards the window.

Saguru opened the curtains, allowing the moonlight to stream in. "I made sure they gave you a room with a view," the blond said, not looking at Kaito, instead staring out at the night. He finally turned, giving Kaito a smile before heading for the door.

Kaito smiled, watching the door close behind Saguru before turning back to the bag in his lap. He opened it, dumping the ruby into his lap, staring at it before carefully holding it with the blanket, lifting it up to the moonlight.

He had to shift, pulling the blanket aside to fully look at the gem, marveling at the shining moonlight through the gem, feeling his heart fall as no glow was emitted. He had started lowering it, when his eye caught a sparkle in the center, face falling in shock as the green sparkle started to expand.

The green light shot from the gem, illuminating the room, and Kaito started to scream in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues in "Illusionist's Ball".


End file.
